Era una Promesa
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi tiene un salón de belleza en el que trabaja como estilista. Cómo es tan famoso, siempre hay gente esperando en sus puertas por ser tratados. Él también trabaja de modelo para las distintas revistas, y un día un reconocido fotógrafo que vuelve de Estados unidos a Alemania, su país natal, para reencontrarse con el pequeño hombre y hacerle recordar una promesa. ERERI-BL-LEMON
1. Idolo caído

**Holii xD volvió Patatapandicornio con un nuevo Fan-Fic O:**

**Espero que les guste, no creo que sea demasiado largo. Va a tener un poco de lemon y bueno, creo que les va a gustar xD**

**PD: ES ERERI :C Se que confunde al principio, pero yo solo escribo Ereri.**

**Bueno, por ahora les dejare leer :B **

* * *

Estaba Hanji con sus hijas, planeando la fiesta de una de ellas, Historia. La pequeña cumplía diez años, y al mismo tiempo estaba por celebrar su comunión y para sumar, el comienzo de clases de su hermana pequeña, por lo cual decidieron entre ella y su padre que festejarían todo junto en una gran fiesta.

La pequeña cumpleañera no se había decidido con respecto a su regalo. No sabía si quería una fiesta con instalaciones mecánicas o mucha ropa y juguetes

Entre las planificaciones de esta, las dos pequeñas niñas querían un estilo de princesas, y su madre que afirmaba tener un "niño en su interior" estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Ojeando las revistas de distintos artículos de fiestas, trajes, disfraces y esas cosas, encontraron una peculiar, que hablaba de maquillaje, estilismo y peinados. Entre las dos pequeñas se pusieron a admirar las distintas modelos que portaban colores rojo vivo en sus labios, peinados exuberantes y sensuales, ropa de alta calidad y joyería cara.

Hanji, que estaba en la cocina preparando algunos bocadillos o intentos de estos, volvió a la sala con una bandeja llena de galletas, pastelitos y canapés. Rápidamente, Historia se levantó del suelo y le empezó a jalar la blusa de su madre insistiendo en que ya sabía que regalo de cumpleaños estaba buscando.

Hanji con curiosidad se acercó hacia dónde las pequeñas niñas yacían recostadas, y se posó arriba de estas para poder mirar bien la revista que estaban admirando con tanta benevolencia.

-¡Mami, Mami! ¡Yo quiero ir a ese estilista!

-Ah… Historia, pero ese estilista trabaja para gente adulta.

-¡No es justo, cumplo diez años, ya soy grande!

-Pero…

-¡Quiero verme como las modelos de esta revista! ¡Quiero que Rivaille me peine como una princesa!

-¿Rivaille, dijiste?

-¡Si, el dueño de la tienda "Flügel der Freiheit"!

-¿Dónde hay una foto de él, cariño?

La niña empezó a buscar entre las hojas de la revista hasta topar con una de las fotos principales, mostrando un modelo masculino de mediana edad. Este estaba sin camisa y de espaldas, mostrando orgullosamente el tatuaje que siempre había deseado hacerse en secundario por distintas visiones, "Flügel der Freiheit" las Alas de la Libertad. Portaba unos pantalones blancos que dejaban al descubierto su cuerpo bien formado.

-¡Vaya que ha cambiado el pequeñín! ¡Y él que decía que quería hacer diseño industrial o trabajar en laboratorios para hacer los productos de limpieza más eficientes!

-¿¡"Vaya que ha cambiado"!? ¿¡Mami, lo conoces!? Más importante, ¿Por qué le dices "pequeñín"?

-Bueno, si lo conozco, fue un compañero de clases de mami. Me llamaba loca y era una de las pocas que se atrevía a acercarse a pesar de su mirada asesina. Y lo de pequeño…. Bueno, es porque más allá de su apariencia de machote, mide 1,60…

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, seguido por los berrinches de las niñas diciendo que debía medir por lo menos 1,80. Hanji al oír los comentarios de la altura del enanin empezó a reírse a carcajadas, para luego rechazar toda petición de ir a la peluquería de Levi; diciendo que las niñas eran muy pequeñas y no quería que se traumaran con la personalidad tosca de ese pequeño azabache.

.

.

.

Debido a la mala idea de la mayor de cocinar, y la peor idea de las menores de probar la comida hecha por su madre, como disculpas Hanji accedió a llevarlas hasta la ciudad vecina y, por lo tanto, a la peluquería con el tan ansiado estilista. A decir verdad, no solo las niñas estaban ansiosas por ver a ese hombre tan famoso por embellecer a las mujeres, si no que "La loca" también lo estaba, por ver cuánto había crecido de estatura el enanin, aunque tenía por sentado que no habría crecido ni un centímetro.

El viaje es de menos de media hora, ya que el pueblo vecino queda a unos 40Km. Las niñas, más allá de la proximidad con esa ciudad, nunca habían estado allí; así que se fascinaban con todos los monumentos, edificios altos, Plazas y gente que caminaba por las calles.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que encontró en la página de internet, siguió por varias calles hasta dar con una que especialmente tenía una fila larga de personas, la mayoría, mujeres. Deseo que fuera para alguna tienda con rebajas, pero por desgracia no era así. La fila comenzaba desde una entrada con puertas francesas totalmente abiertas, bajo el gran cartel con el nombre del negocio antes nombrado.

Hanji tuvo que pensar en alguna manera de entrar al negocio sin hacer esa fila, aunque las posibilidades eran escasas. Se dio cuenta de que había personas que entraban sin rechistar, así que decidió entrar con las niñas por donde iba esa gente. Al entrar en el enorme negocio, se percató de que estaba dividido en distintas secciones. Una parte estaba dedicada a la compra de productos de belleza para el cabello y maquillaje, con variedades increíbles que ni siquiera las farmacias podían llegar a alcanzar. Cerca de esta zona de compras, había una fila mucho menor, d personas que esperaban el ser atendidas por unas estilistas que maquillaban. La otra zona, era la que generaba la fila de por lo menos 35 personas que terminaba dando la vuelta a la esquina, y de seguro seguía. Era un mostrador con distintas libretas, agendas, y una secretaria desesperada que le indicaba a la gente que Rivaille estaba descansando en su casa, la cual por lo que había investigado, se llegaba siguiendo por las escaleras que estaban al final del salón; ya que la casa del enanin quedaba en el piso de arriba del mismo salón de belleza. Confirmo lo último al ver que dos guarda espaldas custodiaban la escalera desde una distancia prudente, para no alterar la refinada apariencia de todo el local.

Intentó acercarse al mostrador dónde estaba la pobre y desesperada asistente tratando de contener a toda la gente que gritaba reclamando que quería una cita con el estilista, y se dio cuenta de que también era una de sus antiguas compañeras de bachillerato, a la cual se acercó gritando su nombre y abriendo sus brazos dispuesta a abrazarla.

-¡Petraaaa!-. Al terminar de acercarse al mostrador, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia sí por encima de este, sorprendiendo a la pobre mujer que estaba que se volvía loca de nervios.

-¡Hanji-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-. Al percatarse de que era su antigua compañera, se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro para saludarla debidamente, ignorando los gritos de la gente de atrás, ahora reclamándole que hiciera su trabajo.

-Nee Petra ¿Qué pasa con toda esta gente?

-No lo sé-. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.- Reclaman que quieren una cita con Rivaille, pero él está descansando luego de trabajar hasta la madrugada en una sesión fotográfica. No lo entienden aunque se los diga ¿Acaso no ven que él no está aquí y que la zona de peluquería está vacía? Incluso hace un rato un aficionado intento subir por las escaleras hasta su casa, donde él se encuentra; pero por suerte lo vimos a tiempo y entre todas las chicas lo sacamos de la tienda. Luego llamamos a seguridad para que custodiaran las escaleras.

-Eh… Que trabajo duro…

-Si… ¿Y tú que haces aquí Hanji? ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?

-Bueno, he hecho muchas cosas, la verdad. Me volví doctora y científica a la vez, empecé a investigar distintos síntomas del cuerpo humano y esas cosas, sin muy interesantes las distintas reacciones que tiene el cerebro con respecto al entorno y las sensaciones que percibimos por medio de los 5 sentidos. Además, me casé y tuve dos hermosas pequeñitas que… ¿Eh? Deberían estar por aquí…-. Hanji, tan irresponsable como siempre, se puso a buscar con la mirada dónde estaban las dos pequeñas niñas que habían venido con ella hace un rato, y se dio cuenta de que había una aferrada a cada pierna, escondiéndose de la gente medio loca en la fila, y a la vez observando con curiosidad a la asistente que parecía ser amiga de su mami.- ¡Aquí están! La de la pierna derecha es Mei, y la de la pierna izquierda es Historia.

Petra tuvo que abalanzarse sobre el escritorio para ver por debajo de este, y por lo tanto a las dos pequeñas niñas que la miraban con curiosidad y a la misma vez admiración.

-Eh, son muy bonitas-. Les dedico una sonrisa típica de ella, lo que también saco otras dos provenientes de las niñas. Historia se acercó al mostrador, poniéndose de puntitas de pie para poder ver mejor arriba de este, aunque al final fue levantada en brazos de su madre.

-¿Verdad que sí? Las dos son totalmente distintas. Historia se parece a su padre, y Mei a su tía por parte de este. Con respecto a lo que venimos a hacer aquí, es porque Historia cumple 10 años.

-¿10? Wow, que niña tan grande-. Otra vez una sonrisa de su parte mientras tironeaba de una de las mejillas de la pequeña rubia en brazos de su mami.

-¡Sí! ¡Cómo cumplo diez, mami me dijo que me daría un regalo! ¡Yo quiero que Rivaille-San me peine!

-Eh… que regalo tan interesante… pero me temo cariño que Levi trabaja sobre todo con mujeres adultas, así que lo máximo que podría hacer él es hacerte algunos rizos en el cabello, o algo así.

-¡Es lo que yo le dije! Pero sigue insistiendo en que quiere que el enanin le peine. Por cierto… ¿Cuánto mide?

-Eh… bueno, Levi me mataría por esto al decírtelo a ti, pero mide 1,63…

-¡Ehh! ¡Sorprendente, creció 3 centímetros! Bueno, volviendo al tema del peinado, ¿Cuándo es la cita más próxima disponible con él? Me da miedo preguntarlo por toda la gente aquí detrás, pero si no lo hago historia se escabullirá en la noche hasta donde duermo y me asesinara.

-Bueno… la verdad es que la cita más próxima es para dentro de 6 meses… pero como es una niña, y no toma demasiado tiempo peinarla, quizás le pueda pedir a Levi-San que les dé un entre-turno en un rato ¿Les parece?

-¡Sí!

Petra levanto el teléfono que estaba en el mostrador, y marcó el número de llamada rápida para Levi; captando toda la atención de la fila, y haciendo que se callaran, incomodando el ambiente un poco. Se descolgó el audífono y la ya nostálgica voz grave del azabache se presentó por esta

-¿Qué mierda pasa, Petra?

-Eh… Rivaille… n-no es nada demasiado importante, solo te quería preguntar si puedes dar un entre-turno a una niña pequeña en un rato.

-¿Niña pequeña? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-10… recién cumplidos.

-Supongo que viene con una mayor ¿verdad?

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Quién carajo es?

-Bueno, de hecho… es Hanji, nuestra vieja compañera de bachillerato.

Se colgó el teléfono luego de decir esta oración. Hanji temió que no consiguieran la cita por el simple hecho de que fuera ella la que pedía la cita, aunque unos momentos después se escucharon pasos en la plata alta, y acto seguido los pasos apurados del estilista bajando por la escalera principal. Toda la gente de la fila se quedó callada, admirando y esperando al estilista que se estaba por presentar en los escalones. Todos se esperaban un hombre vestido formalmente o de manera presentable, pero se quedaron boquiabiertos cuándo descendió una pequeña persona de baja estatura, con los cabellos totalmente revueltos típicos de alguien que se acaba de levantar. Lo más gracioso fue que estaba en bóxer con corazones que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y una camisa blanca recién puesta sin abrochar, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho; además de que estaba descalzo.

Se apoyó con una mano sobre la baranda, y la otra sobre una de sus rodillas para recuperar aliento. Cuándo levanto la cabeza dejando al descubierto su mirada afilada y asesina de ojos plateados, solo emitió una palabra que le trajo una oleada de nostalgia a la de lentes por el tono en el que lo decía.

-¡Hanji!

* * *

Aakjsdsa xD no se, cuándo Levi dice "Hanji" siempre me imagino el tonito xDD nose, toy re loca *m*

Dejen sus reviews! Por si no lo saben, los reviews son el alimento principal de los escritores de fan-fic :c sirven para alimentar el ego y seguir escribiendo (?)

DEJEN REVIEWS O LEVI MUERE :C okno

Patatapandicornio~


	2. Reencuentros

**Holi! Volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del Fic owó)7**

**Bueno... am, que decir... ¡Ah si! ya me recupere de toda la tensión de el robo y eso, ordene mis horarios y organicé mis tiempos del colegio,además de que mi imaginación empezó a aparecer D: esta dejando pistas, algo así como las miguitas de pan por el camino, así al estilo de Hansel y Gretell  
En la escuela estuve haciendo algunos bocetos y pequeños resúmenes o: diría que lo hice en hora libre... pero como no me gusta mentir, dire la verdad y es que no le preste atención al profe de mates :V (Ana, después no te quejes de los 4 en las pruebas ;w;) El tema es que la mayoría son de "cosas del destino" y el otro es de un One-Shot que estoy escribiendo uwu lo estoy tratando de hacer hace bastante :c pero escribir fic que se actualizan, y encima 2 a la vez... es cansador, y no me deja demasiado tiempo :c pero bueno, empecé y ya c:**

**como siempre las respuestas a los reviews estan abajo -3- así que por ahora les dejare leer~**

* * *

Todos los presentes en la sala de espera se quedaron totalmente paralizados con la reciente aparición del esperado estilista; No por este mismo, sino por la facha que traía el supuesto hombre.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba su chaleco y un par de pantalones mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca que tenía puesta desde antes. Nadie en la sala decía ni una sola palabra, todos estaban quietos y observando atónitos. Cuando llego hasta el perchero dónde se encontraban sus ropajes, sin vergüenza alguna se puso los pantalones, y fajando la camisa dentro de este. De uno de los bolsillos sacó un pañuelo típico de él, y lo ató alrededor del cuello de la camisa, para luego terminar de ponerse a chaqueta.

Miro a todos los presentes, tanto a los trabajadores como a la gente esperando en la fila, y luego fue a la zona de peluquería. Tomo uno de los peines finos para hombre que estaba exactamente en su lugar específico en la canasta de peines, finamente clasificada. Se arregló el flequillo peinándolo hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su frente y dándole un estilo formal.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia dónde estaba Hanji; vale decir que esta estaba conteniendo las carcajadas; y la gente empezó a murmurar por eso, diciendo cosas incomprensibles.

El azabache se paró, serio y erguido frente a la de lentes.

-Loca.

-Enanin~

La siguiente reacción fue todavía menos esperada para la gente que no lo conocía. Cuándo la castaña dijo "Enanin" se vio interrumpida por la patada que le dio en el vientre el azabache. Ella quedo en el suelo, de rodillas y jadeando, mientras las pequeñas niñas se acercaban para asistir a su pobre madre, víctima del mismo mal encarnado en un hombre de un metro sesenta.

Levi se dio cuenta de estas dos pequeñas, e internamente sonrío (si, internamente) al ver a una persona en su tienda que era más baja que él.

-Petra-. La pobre asistente se asustó por la repentina mención de su nombre por parte de su jefe, sabiendo bien que estaba de mal humor por la noche agitada de ayer, y ahora, por la repentina aparición de Hanji.

-¡S-Si!

-¿Estas son las dos mocosas de las que me hablabas por el auricular?

La pequeña de Historia se sintió ofendida por el comentario del hombre al cuál minutos antes, cuándo no había descendido por las escaleras semi-desnudo, admiraba.

-¡No soy una mocosa, tengo diez! ¡Diez!

-Mira tú… yo tengo 35.

-¡Pero seré más alta que tú!-. Esto causo un chasquido y un aura obscura se manifestó alrededor de Levi.

-Mocosa… Pasa a la zona de peluquería, te rapare toda tu estúpida cabellera rubia y te teñiré de negro.

-¡Idiota!

-Mocosa

-¡Tonto cara inexpresiva!

-Mocosa, respeta a tus mayores

-¡Enano!-. Estas palabras pusieron en alerta a Hanji, porque sabía que podían ser la sentencia de su pequeña… aunque podría ser que Levi se contuviera y fuera maduro…

-Ya valiste mocosa de mierda-.O no… El azabache se abalanzó hacia historia siendo detenido justo a tiempo por Hanji para que no le pegara una patada a la pequeña niña que ya había cruzado sus brazos en forma de defensa.

Petra abrió la boca de nuevo, para decirle simplemente que esa "mocosa" era a la que debía peinar y todo eso que hacía él.

-Oh…-. El azabache se detuvo a mirar a las pequeñas niñas, las cuáles le miraban con cara amenazadora y puchero, por supuesto detrás de su madre.- ¿Así que ustedes son las dos mocosas que debo peinar?

-¡Así es, Levi! Hazlo, ¿SIII?-. Hanji se aproximó demasiado para el gusto de Rivaille, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, y usando ese típico tono de súplica con pizca de Si-no-lo-haces-ya-veras-aunque-mis-amenazas-no-te-dan-miedo-te-hablare-sobre-criaturas-gigantes-devora-gente-que-veo-en-mis-sueños.

-¿Y porque mierda sigue esa gente aquí?-. Se habían olvidado completamente de la enorme fila de varias cuadras que estaban mirando la escena. A l oír el comentario bastante directo hacia ellos, lentamente se fueron retirando del local dejándolo casi vacío.

El azabache suspiro, cansado. Se acababa de levantar y se encontraba con la loca que siempre lo acosaba en el secundario, diciéndole cosas como enano, o distintos insultos con referencia a su altura. Además, por culpa de esta se vio forzado a echar montones de clientes, aunque no es que le hicieran falta ni algo por el estilo.

-x-

Después de golpear varias veces seguidas a Hanji, termino siendo convencido por esta para peinar a sus mocosas igualmente ruidosas. Esa noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños de esa niña rubia, llamada Historia. El color de cabello y ojos efectivamente no eran de esa Loca, aunque me sorprende que alguien haya tenido la capacidad y salud mental, o no, para convivir con ella y tener dos hijas.

Además, muy dentro de mí; en lo más recóndito, frío, helado y oscuro de mi ser; tenía una pequeña pizca de felicidad de ver nuevamente a esa estúpida loca desquiciada habladora de cosas raras come humanos llamadas titanes, que ve en sus supuestos sueños de vidas pasadas.

Les indiqué que pasaran a la zona de Spa, cuya entrada quedaba a la izquierda de la ostentosa y hermosa escalera que daba paso a mis aposentos.

Las niñas pequeñas se quedaron bastante impresionadas con el recinto.

Cuándo uno entraba por sus hermosas puertas francesas con marco antiguo de un estilo chic, se llegaba a una sala totalmente blanca, que daba una sensación de pulcritud y relajación. A la izquierda se hallaban las mesas para masajes, al lado de un servidor con ceras, piedras, calentadores a vapor, paños, agua, y ese tipo de cosas.

Más a la derecha, se encontraba un tipo de sesión que aborrecía, pero que era necesaria para una piel suave al tacto. De solo imaginarlo me causaba repugnancia, y al verlo no pude contener una cara de asco.

La parte más horrenda y sucia de la estética. El baño de barro.

A la zona a la cual yo quería llegar era a la de los baños escoceses y tinas con agua tibia y espuma. Debido a que la loca me pago una gran suma de dinero y Petra insistió, le daré el servicio completo; que incluye baño, maquillaje y peinado. En el caso de las mocosas la parte de maquillaje nos la saltearemos, aunque a nadie le viene mal algo de rímel y delineador en los ojos de vez en cuando.

Mucha gente pensara que soy un homosexual afeminado, o por lo menos travesti en las noches, pero les aseguro de que soy mucho más heterosexual de lo que ellos pueden llegar a ser en sus putas vidas. Nunca en mi jodida vida eh usado ni siquiera una pulsera de mujer, ni lo pienso hacer. Simplemente es que las estúpidas mujeres de hoy en día son más feas que una blasfemia, y yo las ayudo a ser unas mocosas más hermosas y dignas de portar sus rostros con orgullo. Así es, no me importa si tienen diez años, si son mayores que yo, si tienen la misma edad, o si están más viejas que tienen arrugas dónde no debería haber; para mis adentros todas las mujeres siempre serán mocosas., al menos hasta que yo las trate.

-Si siguen por allí van a encontrar los vestidores para mujeres. Debe haber trajes de baño, gomas para el cabello y esas cosas. No sé si hay para niñas pequeñas, pero puedes improvisar. Si hay algo que nunca te ha costado es inventar la manera más grotesca y Loca para adaptarse a la situación.

-¿Y tú, Levi?-. Pregunto la castaña

-Yo no invento trajes de baño para niñas.

-¡No seas idiota, no me refiero a eso! Pregunto qué vas a hacer

-Por supuesto que iré a los vestidores de hombres.

-¡Entonces te vas a meter a la tina!

-Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a una loca desquiciada sin supervisión en un lugar dónde te puedes llegar a ahogar… de la manera más estúpida, pero contigo es posible.

-¡Que grosero!

-Mira tú, que interesante.

Después de eso me fui directamente hacia los vestidores. Amaba ese lugar, aunque me molestaba que la gente fuera tan repugnante y dejara sus pelos y desechos tirados por ahí, mientras se humedecían.

Tiene distintos cubículos con sanitarios, y al frente de estos una mesada de mármol dónde te puedes lavar las manos. Tiene espejos decorados de manera simple, aunque en el de las mujeres tienen distintos adornos y toques con distintos colores dorados. Más al fondo están las duchas individuales, y una puerta que lleva a una zona de casilleros para dejar las pertenencias.

Me desnudé y tome uno de los trajes de baño que había colgados en los percheros, opté por el negro ya que es el color que más me gusta, y además queda con mi color de cabello. Cabe agregar que los demás eran de stripper.

Cuando salí de los vestidores para dirigirme hacia la bañera, me sorprendió ver que las niñas tenían trajes de baño para… bueno, niñas, y que a Hanji le quedara bien un bañador. Sinceramente nunca me la quise imaginar semi-desnuda por miedo a traumarme.

Al verme llegar y adentrarme en la bañera, todas se quedaron mirándome como un bicho raro

-¿Qué pasa? Es mi tina, tengo derecho a bañarme aquí-. Les lancé una mirada amenazadora para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarme. Hace tiempo que necesitaba un buen baño en una buena tina con un buen aroma y burbujas. Después de que se mojaran totalmente el pelo, le di a Hanji el shampoo que siempre uso. Le dije a ella que les enjuagara el cabello, porque esas mocosas me odian y pensaban que les iba a rapar el cabello.

-¡Nee, Levi!

-¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?

-¡No pongas esa cara de amargado, enanin! ¡Déjame ver tu tatuaje!

-No

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo andas mostrando en las revistas y no te atreves a dejarle echar una miradita a tu antigua compañera y amiga?

-Conocidos, Hanji.

-¡Vamos!-. Conociéndola, no pararía hasta que le mostrara el condenado tatuaje que me había hecho en la espalda. Esta curiosa ilustración la diseñe yo a partir de distintas visiones que tuve en sueños, de mí mismo con una capa verde con estas alas. Al verlas siempre se me venía una palabra a la mente: Libertad.

Me levante y me di vuelta mostrando la espalda, para así dejar ver orgulloso las Alas de la Libertad reposando en mi torso. Son dos alas, una azul y otra blanca, cruzadas.

-¡Ooh!-. Le empezaron a brillar los ojos, mierda, sabía lo que venía.- ¡Esas son! ¡Esas es una de las insignias de las que veo en mis sueños de titanes!

-Por favor… no vengas con esas estupideces. Simplemente fue un diseño que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Pero…!

-Calla, Hanji-. La asesine brutalmente con la mirada, pero nunca surtieron efecto del todo en ella. Simplemente se hecho a reír mientras les lavaba el pelo a las pequeñas mocosas esas.-Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaron esos trajes?

-¡Oh, es una historia curiosa, que tiene que ver con Historia!-. Lazó una carcajada histérica típica de ella, mientras que yo me volvía sentar y tratar de relajarme lo más posible.- La cosa es que mi pequeña estuvo averiguando sobre todo esto, y en su bolso preparo su traje de baño junto al de Mei. Ellas esperaban que les pagara toda una sesión completa… bueno, es lo que consiguieron al final ¿No?

-Tsk, si tuviera hijos y fueran así de caprichosos, ya estarían durmiendo afuera bajo la lluvia.

-¡Levi Malo! ¡Troll enano de las montañas!-. Se atrevió a decirle historia, mientras se escondía todavía más detrás de su madre al percibir esa aura oscura volver alrededor de Levi. Este permaneció calmado pero con la vena hinchándose en la sien.

.

.

.

Luego del baño y todas esas cosas, pasaron a la zona de peluquería. Primero paso Historia, a la cuál le aliso el pelo y se lo arreglo con una media coleta por detrás, quedando esta encima del cabello suelto. El flequillo lo guio hacia un costado y le puso un broche con una mariposa color azul, combinando con los ojos de la pequeña. La siguiente fue Mei, la cual fue arreglada con una hermosa corona de trenzas de caballo, y uniéndose dejando caer una pequeña media coleta en el cabello suelto, al igual que su hermana mayor. La última fue Hanji, a la cuál le ató el pelo, ya que le quedaba bien. Una coleta alta, con el flequillo dividido en dos, dejando a la vista su frente. Le puso algunos brillos y apliques, en la zona próxima al inicio de la atadura, que estaba hecha con una liga con brillantes. Luego de terminar de peinar a esas mocosas, prosiguió a peinarse a sí mismo; de nuevo con el flequillo hacia atrás dándole un estilo formal y refinado, propio de un estilista de alta gama.

Después de eso, pasaron a la zona de maquillaje. A las niñas simplemente le pusieron algo de rímel para dejarlas satisfechas, pero a Hanji le delinearon los ojos con negro e hicieron sombras difuminadas con colores café. Nunca, jamás de los nunca jamás diría lo que pensaba, pero le quedaba bien.

Pasaron a la zona de vestidores, quería mostrarles algunos conjuntos y quizás, solo quizás, obsequiárselos. Estaba siendo demasiado blando, sobre todo con esa loca. No es normal en él, pero estaba cediendo poco a poco a su frialdad para complacer a las pequeñas niñas y a su madre, que bueno, es como una niña. Más allá de que todos lo juzgan (y bien hecho) como un hombre frío, amargado y de expresión seria, los niños son su más grande debilidad.

Caminando por las distintas salas, salieron las palabras que Hanji estaba reprimiendo hace bastante, básicamente, desde que lo vio bajar por las escaleras.

-Hey, Rivaille.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime… que paso… ¿Con Eren?-. El azabache freno de golpe a la sorpresa de la castaña. Esta al girarse para ver su rostro, este estaba oscurecido. Estaba ocultando algo, algo que le dolía. Pero luego se convirtió en su imperturbable rostro de siempre.

-Perdona, ¿Quién?

La de lentes se dio cuenta de que no debía tocar más el tema. Sabía que en bachillerato habían salido, por distintas razones que se negaban a contar rotundamente. Luego de separarse para ir a la universidad, se encontraron de nuevo en la capital por pura casualidad. Se volvieron a enamorar, y se comprometieron hasta donde ella sabía.

-x-

Eren… Ese nombre me suena. Es un nombre que de escucharlo se me viene a la mente recuerdos dolorosos con una persona la cual tiene el rostro borroso. Son pequeños fragmentos de mi pasado y vida que intento reprimir a toda costa. Son cosas que bloquee en mi mente y guarde en una caja para nunca más volver a abrirla.

Pero sigo sintiendo nostalgia, aunque una voz en mi interior me grita que lo ignore, que lo deje atrás, porque si no… dolerá.

-x-

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales mientras revisabamos los conjuntos que había en la zona para comprar y probarse ropa. Había desde vestidos con escote corazón hasta blusas con estampados floreados. Blazers, Chalecos, camperas, remeras, musculosas, camisas, Jeans, medias largas, medias cortas, pantimedias, shorts, minifaldas, vestidos…

Los vestidos son de lo que más variedad había, es más, era tanta la cantidad de estos que tenían una sala aparte. Esta se dividía en los tipos casual, formal, de fiesta y vestidos de novia. Había desde hermosos vestidos simples con faldas al vuelo, de color liso con pequeños detalles de piedras o apliques, hasta los vestidos más formales e intimidantes, con volados, faldas armadas, sobre-faldas, escotes sin breteles, moños y lazos con apliques brillantes por todas partes.

Las niñas fueron instintivamente hacia la zona donde yacían los vestidos los estilos de la época victoriana, Llenos de lazos, volados, moños, pañuelos, encajes, escotes y telas superpuestas con faldas armadas. Raramente, había talles para niñas pequeñas desde 8 años, así que no tardaron en correr hacia su madre para pedirle distintos vestidos. Los que pedían eran de color rosado para Historia y Marfil para Mei. Intervine en estas decisiones cambiando el de color rosado por uno celeste, que quedaría con el broche en el cabello y el color celestino azulado de sus ojos. Este vestido de diseñadora era de mangas largas con volados holgados blancos al final. Un encaje con cuello cuadrado dejando a la vista gran parte de su yugular, donde habría lugar para un hermoso collar al estilo gargantilla. La falda armada con volados hacia atrás desde celeste a blanco en degradé. Por delante tenía algunos pequeños volados sin volumen que crecían desde el vientre hasta el suelo. Era un vestido largo, hasta los tobillos, diseñado para dejar lucir un par de zapatos. En la parte de la espalda, el corsé se ajustaba con unas cintas de color celeste que terminaban en un gran moño donde empezaba la falda. El otro vestido estaba bien en cuanto al color, un marfil contrastaría con el castaño oscuro del cabello de la pequeña Mei, Solo que elegí otro modelo de vestido para ella. Parecido al de Historia, de la época victoriana y la misma diseñadora de ropa. Con una falda armada y una cola que sobresalía por detrás con volados y volumen, una cinta que ajustaba el corsé de un blanco perlado y terminaba con un moño no tan llamativo, en el frente tenía distintos apliques y perlas que combinaban con todo el estilo del vestido de la niña. Al igual que el otro, de mangas largas y holgadas al final, con escote cuadrado, y la zona del busto era de una tela distinta y arrugada con pequeños voladitos en los bordes que rozaban con el cuello.

Las niñas quedaron encantadas en cómo les quedaba los dos vestidos, tanto que daban vueltas, pegaban giros luciendo sus faldas y haciéndolas volar por los aires de la felicidad. Hanji estaba igual de impresionada y gritaba junto a ellas de lo cuán bonitas estaban. Me agradecieron por darles unos vestidos tan hermosos como esos, y mi buen sentido de la moda.

Iba a empezar con la transformación de Hanji. Le daría un buen vestido con falda holgada y de volados simple, quizás de un amarillo y la zona del vientre hacia el busto de un color negro. Con mangas de tiras, haciendo lucir sus hombros y su cuello, además de resaltar su busto. Sabía que había un vestido como ese en el lugar, pero Petra entro tímidamente a la sala, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Al ver a las niñas de una manera tan preciosa, se le alumbro la cara y termino de entrar en la habitación para halagarlas.

-¡Pero que hermosas, estáis preciosas!

-¡Muchas gracias, Petra-san!

-Hey, Petra-. Se congelo de nuevo al sentir mi voz nombrándola.

-¡S-Si!

-¿Hay algo que necesites?

-De hecho, eh venido porque un fotógrafo vino a pedir una sesión para, bueno, sacarte fotos.

-Hm… Dile que ahora voy. Tú sigue atendiendo a Hanji y las dos mocosas. Este es el vestido que elegí para la loca, luego hazlas subir. Yo voy a atender a ese fotógrafo.

Por alguna razón… escuchar la palabra "fotógrafo" me cerraba el corazón. Siempre lo hacía, siempre esperaba algo de esas personas. Esperaba que fueran una persona en especial… esperaba que fuera él.

Me pare en seco con los ojos abiertos, colmándose de Ira, rabia, tristeza y decepción a la misma vez, al haber abierto esa caja que tanto me asustaba.

* * *

Bueno, todo lo que debería decir aquí lo dije arriba xD así que pasemos directamente a los reviews~

Paloma-San: Gracias, me alegro que te guste c: como muchas sabrán, yo soy nuevita en esto Q3Q tengo un mes nomah :c y bueno... jeje... el lemon viene después *3* saben, es gracioso, pero lo primero que pense de esta historia fue el lemon e3é y luego me dije... "¿que coño le hago de historia?" xD

Micro-Stars: Muchas gracias ;3 cada palabrita de sus reviews me hace latir el cocoro :'v

Paloma123muchos numeros raros que me da paja copiar: Si xD voy a seguir :c pero no me presionen, si me presionan mi imaginación se asusta y se cae a los pozos de por ahí :c ustedes saben como es.

Wkesh: OBVIO QUE NO TE EQUIVOCAS xD los boxer de corazones son la cosa mas hermosa y sensual en los hombres *3* bah, los boxer en general *3* Jeje. si algún día un chico que este bueno, se levanta la remera camisa o lo que sea, y se ve el elastico o parte de un par de bóxer, juro que salto y lo violo. LO VIOLO Jejeje *3* descubrieron mi punto débil (?) D:

Bueno xD eso es todo por hoy -3- dejen sus hermosos reviews, saben que los agradezco mucho Q3Q aunque se que les da flojera (porque a mi también me da muchas veces, jeje)

xD bueno, nada más que decir c: probablemente me este olvidando de algo... pero meh, luego me acordare y hare berrinche y me insultare a mi misma por olvidarme de decirlo xD

Patatapandicornio~


	3. La caja que se abrió (parte 1)

**Volvio Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capitulo del fic! o3o**

**Vieron que me estoy poniendo mas activa y responsable e3é Denme un premio por eso :c  
Bueno, para orientarlas/os un poco con los siguientes capítulos, son todos parte de los recuerdos de Levi~ Y yo se que se va a venir, hué e3é**

**Por ahora, eso es todo 3 les dejare leer~**

* * *

Sin querer, por decir las palabras clave que nunca debían salir de mi boca, abrí esa caja que tanto intentaba ignorar y ocultar, porqué, aunque no lo recordara, sabía que ahí había algo que me lastimaría.

#Recuerdo#

Era el secundario, como siempre, me sentaba en el asiento de la ventana. Un día frío, nevado y hermoso. Con la temperatura perfecta para estar abrigado pero no tener frío de mas, que salga vapor por la boca y poder usar bufandas y gorros. Amaba esa época, siempre tan silenciosa y tranquila, monótona… imperturbable.

Me quito de mis pensamientos el llamado del profesor para que respondiera una pregunta de Lengua Francesa. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención, incluso por eso el profesor me pidió que leyera exclusivamente a mí, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Así son todos aquí. En el curso, en el colegio, en la ciudad, en el país, en el mundo. Todos unos putos egoístas hipócritas que solo les importa sobresalir, sin importar si deben aplastar a otros para hacerlo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, leí perfectamente el texto que se presentaba en el libro de dialecto francés. Nadie recordaba nada de mí, porque yo nunca me abría a personas tan repugnantes como ellas, pero soy de origen francés.

Las únicas dos que no se vieron sorprendidas fueron Hanji y Petra. La primera es una loca desquiciada que no le teme a mis miradas asesinas y amenazadoras, y la segunda es una vieja amiga de la primera, por lo cual simplemente se esconde detrás de ella mientras habla conmigo.

Extrañamente, ellas no son el mismo tipo de personas que las demás. Ellas son consideradas y divertidas, aunque obviamente nunca lo admitiría. Jamás.

Luego de terminar de leer el texto, me senté en el asiento admirando la cara de fastidio del profesor. Me daban ganas de decirle en la cara todo lo que pienso de él, y de todos los demás. Que son unos estúpidos egocéntricos, hipócritas y narcisistas. Que están llenos de envidia y ego, que se fermenta y los ensucia como sucias manchas de barro espeso.

¿A mí? A mí el odio se me va cultivando por dentro, fermentándose y generando un veneno que poco a poco me va corroyendo desde el centro. Me compadezco del idiota que sufra la explosión de la bomba.

Como estaba aburrido, comencé a fijarme nuevamente en la gente de la clase, para ver si había algún cambio. Como siempre, todos seguían igual. Los mismos estúpidos intercambiando números de chicas entre sí, las estúpidas esas maquillándose pensando que el profesor no las ve, cuando en realidad el viejo pedófilo hijo de puta simplemente finge, y las ve poniéndose más "bonitas"; cuándo simplemente se embarran maquillaje por toda la cara, quedando terriblemente maquilladas. Por dios ¿Por lo menos podrías hacerlo prolijo y simétrico?

Siempre quise cambiar a esta gente, hacerla más hermosa, por lo menos por fuera para aparentar las horrendas manchas de barro ensuciando sus personalidades y almas. Yo estoy puro, porque no soy como ellos. Yo estoy limpio, ya que odio lo sucio, odio estar sucio. Cada pizca de mugre en mí me da nauseas.

Me centré en un chico, el peor de todos. Eren Jäeger.

Alto, castaño y de piel algo morena por estar al sol. Es el ser humano más repugnante que me crucé en mi corta vida, consumido por la lujuria, el ego… es un asco, cubierto de manchas espesas y asquerosas de barro. Hace un tiempo empezó un "juego" en el curso, el cual lo involucraba a él y a unos dos chicos más. Debían "recolectar" la mayor cantidad de bragas de mujeres posibles. Mikasa había sido la primera en darle las suyas a Eren, y este uso su "truquito" del chico lindo y comprensivo con todas las demás chicas para ganárselas. Simplemente las seduce y se las pide cordialmente, o a veces las lleva al baño y empieza a jugar con ellas, hasta quitárselas para luego irse con su "trofeo". Ese pedazo de hijo de puta es repugnante y narcisista, Si llegara a cruzar una palabra con él me iría a duchar lo más rápido que pudiera, porque sus palabras con su tono de voz ya me dan asco.

Últimamente en las clases, desde que empezó el juego, lo he descubierto mirándome, y cuándo cruzo su mirada con la mía, o el la desvía avergonzado o yo simplemente lo ignoro. No sé qué mierda quiere, solo espero que lo deje de hacer pronto, porque realmente me molesta sentir sus ojos verdes azulados en mí.

Ni siquiera sé porque los demás retrasados entraron en el juego si es muy obvio que comparado con Jäeger son más horrendos que una blasfemia infectada. Algunos que son algo aceptables van consiguiendo un par de bragas, pero Eren les lleva la delantera con monstruosidad, por lo que he escuchado entre los cuchicheos, tiene 24, y la idea es llegar a 25. Entre todas las estúpidas mocosas curiosean pensando y apostando quién será la gran chica número 25, que según Eren, es la que más le importa de todas, alguien muy especial y difícil de conseguir.

Personalmente creo que será Annie, esa idiota no se deja poner un dedo encima, ansío ver cómo le encesta un puñetazo en la cara a ese imbécil mujeriego.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, todavía ese estúpido juego sigue en pie y yo sigo siendo el mismo amargado con mirada fría y asesina. Realmente es divertido espantar a la gente simplemente con echarles una miradita, internamente, sonrío cuándo lo hago. Para mi muy mala suerte, Hanji y Petra siguen siendo inmunes a mí, entonces se me siguen acercando como si nada. Yo no soy un puto amiguito cualquiera del curso, joder.

Lo peor es que las "miraditas" con Jäeger no pararon, y sigue observándome en las clases. En algún momento… en algún momento explotaré, y lo mandare bien a la mierda para que meta esa "miradita de perrito perdido" en el culo de algunas de las mocosas que le siguen.

Intenté seguir con mis estudios normalmente. En los exámenes obviamente me sacaba notas excepcionales, y tenía el segundo mejor promedio en el curso. Se me dio un tic nervioso al ver que por 0,47 puntos en un examen de ciencias, Hanji tenía el primer lugar. Esa puta loca con sus estúpidas alucinaciones.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, luego del almuerzo, había faltado un profesor. Uno de los cuidadores se quedó en el curso y dijo que no nos daría tarea si nos quedábamos tranquilos y callados. Obviamente yo no tenía problema en cumplir la petición, y simplemente empecé a leer.

Otra vez sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda… no otra vez… por favor…

Pero sí, de nuevo Jäeger estaba mirándome fijamente, desde la mesa dónde estaba charlando con sus amigos. Pude ver que hizo un ademán de levantarse, y por instinto supe que se acercaría a mí, así que me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el profesor para pedir permiso e ir al baño, así que tome el pase y salí corriendo a refugiarme.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Simplemente con unas palabras llenas de mi veneno haría salir corriendo a ese mocoso.

Pero no, estaba prácticamente escondido en uno de los baños individuales. Decidí salir de ese estúpido lugar, ya que ni ganas de hacer mis necesidades tenía. Al salir me dirigí a los lavabos dispuesto para limpiarme las manos al haber estado en un lugar tan repugnante, pero veo una sombra que se aproxima desde el flanco izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar y bloquearlo, me tomo por las muñecas y las alzó sobre mi cabeza, dejándome en contra de la pared.

Gruñí por el golpe que me habían propinado, y abrí los ojos para poder ver al hijo de puta que me había estampado en contra de la pared.

Para mi sorpresa y no agrado, en frente de mí estaba ese castaño ojiverde que tanto odiaba.

-Por fin te encuentro, pequeño gatito-. Esbozó una sonrisa ¿¡Por quien mierda me toma!? ¿¡Acaso dijo "Pequeño gatito" el muy bien hijo de puta!?

-¿Qué mierda quieres, pedazo de escoria titulada "Jäeger"?-. Lanzó otra pequeña risilla sin aflojar el agarre de mis brazos por encima de mí.

-Eh... ¿Tanto me odias que lanzas esas palabras llenas de veneno en contra de mí? Yo vengo en paz, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si necesito algo de ti.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? Dime así te lo doy y te vas de una puta buena vez pedazo de embrión de canguro mal abortado.

-Bueno, ¿creo que tú ya has notado que estos días te eh estado observando, verdad? ó otra sonrisa, esta vez socarrona. Estaba burlándose de mí el bien hijo de su perra madre. Estaba por hacerme explotar.- Estaba aprendiendo de ti, para saber algo más de tu personalidad, porque realmente…-. Esta vez se sonrojo… ¿Qué mierda le pasa?- Quería saber más de ti, saber cómo eres. Y bueno, simplemente con observarte me di cuenta de que espantas a las personas con palabras llenas de veneno, aunque no sepa exactamente el cometido. Yo solo quiero acercarme a ti, y obtener algo tuyo como premio por domar a tal bestia salvaje, que por dentro es solo un simple gatito asustado.

Intenté darle un rodillazo, pero me detuvo colocando su rodilla entre mis piernas. Forcejee un poco para intentar zafarme, pero aunque mi fuerza fuera mucha comparada con la suya, él estaba en una posición que le favorece, porque me tiene totalmente inmovilizado.

-¡Di una puta vez que mierda quieres!

-Bueno, quiero tu ropa interior.

… … … … ¿¡EH!?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Estas drogado o algo por el estilo si crees que te voy a dar mi ropa interior!

-Solo debes dármela…-. Hizo un pequeño puchero y alejó una de sus manos de mis muñecas para dirigirla hacia mi pantalón, y mirar dentro de él. Aprovechando la debilidad de que solo me sostenía con una de sus manos, forcejee un poco y me logre liberar, momento que aproveché para encestarle un cabezazo y una patada en la entrepierna, quedándose él arrodillado y sujetándose su zona íntima. En tal escena, sonreí internamente, y tuve una pequeña visión de unos instantes. En un tribunal, y ese idiota arrodillado, sangrando, y encadenado a lo que parecía un poste. Solo se sostuvo unos instantes y se desvaneció, volviendo a la escena del idiota ese agonizando y diciendo cosas como que lo había dejado sin descendencia.

Decidí volver al salón, dejándolo a él atrás. Me pregunto cómo es que se había escabullido hasta allí si el pase del baño lo tengo yo, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jäeger volvió y se sentó con su grupo de amigos a unos metros. Durante el resto del día no dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Por fin tocó el timbre y pude dirigirme en paz hacia mi casa, aunque en el camino sentí que me seguían, simplemente debió ser mi imaginación todavía trastornada por el ataque se ese imbécil castaño.

Llegue tranquilo a mi casa, como siempre mi padre no estaba y mi madre tenía la cena preparada sobre la mesa. Esa noche estaba servido el Queso y el Pan, como siempre acompañado por un buen vino para mi madre, del cual a veces probaba un sorbo si tenía buen olor o color. En un buen invierno, se debe comer un buen guiso, en este caso, uno de los favoritos de mi madre y míos. El "Ratatouille".

Es una costumbre en la casa que antes de sentarse en la mesa hay que cambiarse la ropa del día, por lo que antes de ir directamente a la comida que desprendía buen olor, subí por las escaleras hasta ir a mi cuarto y así quitarme la chaqueta del instituto. La acomodé en el perchero y pude percibir un olor no propio de mí, o de mi ropa, o de mi casa. Me acerque nuevamente a la chaqueta, y pude olerlo mejor. Suave, pero estaba. Un olor dulzón, agradable, embriagador, inspeccione la chaqueta y descubrí de dónde venía ese olor tan delicioso. Casi me voy para atrás cuándo me di cuenta de que era el olor de ese castaño imbécil, y había quedado impregnado en las mangas de mi ropa.

Apure a desnudarme y ponerme algo de entre casa, para bajar a comer.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde el "incidente" y ese idiota volvió a clavarme la mirada de cachorrito durante las clases, solo que esta vez cuándo me giraba y lo atrapaba en el acto, no se volvía avergonzado, si no que la sostenía para mi desagrado.

Lo peor es que esta vez Hanji y Petra se dieron cuenta de los intercambios de miraditas con Jäeger, y me jodían monumentalmente al respecto.

Aunque no quisiera, la única manera de que ese idiota dejara de clavar sus ojos verdes en mí era entregarle una prenda de ropa interior… mierda.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día decidí de una vez por todas llevar lo que él quería, un juego limpio de ropa interior blanca. Obviamente no iba a ser como las zorras del colegio y dárselas en frente de todos para llamar la atención. Probablemente haría una excusa y se la daría en privado con la condición de que no jodiera más.

Pareciera que el destino estuviera conmigo, y el profesor nos asignó a mí y a Jäeger a ir a dejar unos documentos a la sala de profesores y traer no sé qué cosa de un armario. Mientras íbamos hacia el lugar, aproveché a decirle que me acompañara al baño. Pareció emocionado con tal propuesta, no sé si porque se imaginaba lo que venía o porque simplemente le hablé.

Al entrar al lugar, lo lleve al fondo de la habitación y comprobé de que no hubiera nadie más, por lo cual pareció incluso más emocionado. ¿Qué mierda se esperaba? ¿Una confesión?

-Jäeger.

-¡S-Si!-. Se sobresaltó cuando le hable, seguido por una emoción que se plasmó en su cara como si le pusieras un cartel que dijera "Estúpido emocionado"

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos el otro día?

-S-Si…-. El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, y miro levemente hacia otro lado avergonzado mientras se rascaba una de estas.- ¿Q-Que quieres hablar sobre eso?

-Básicamente, si me dejas de mirar como un puto cachorro perdido, te la daré.

-¿¡En serio!?-. De nuevo la emoción se le pego en el rostro, si no estuviera sumamente encabronado con él, hubiera pensado que se veía tierno.

-Ugh… pero solo si me dejas de mirar. Es realmente irritante.

-¡E-Está bien!

-Bien… aquí tienes…-. Quité de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta la prenda blanca pulcramente doblada y con olor a lavanda, y la extendía hacia él. Para mi sorpresa, no la tomo e hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No la quiero! ¡No quiero ESA!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿A qué mierda te refieres hijo de puta?-. Me arrepiento de haber dicho esto, me tomó por el mentón con sus sucias manos obligándome a subir el rostro para verlo a la cara.

-Yo no quiero esa, quiero la que traes puesta ahora.

* * *

o: o: o: Eren loquisho. Es un pervert ewé no se, Eren pervert me encanta *3* pero siempre y cuando siga siendo tierno uvu

**Datos interesantes: **El marido de Hanji es Erwin xD no se, siempre le vi parecido con Historia (Christa) y creo que tiene que ver en el manga, porque ya saben que Historia es hija bastarda de una monja con otro hombre e3é no se si Hajime va a ir por donde yo me imagino, aunque es lo menos probable, hay posibilidad, lo she *m* (okno, no hay :c)

Bueno ahora pasemos a los Reviews!

Paloma San: Gracias por tu review, como siempre! c: no se si va a ser Eren el que entro por ahí, lo estoy discutiendo conmigo misma uvu

Wkesh: Jeje... esa es la idea mujer, dejarte con el corazón en la boca e3e Y es normal que levicito se crea Hetero, siempre se cree hetero, pero NOO xD no recuerda que Eren lo violo en el pasado (okno, no ira por ahí xD pero parecido)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy o3o tratare de adelantar, escribir mucho mientras escucho musica~ y esperemos que la imaginación fluya con un buen cafecito que le robe a Wkesh, Ya que el frío me saca las ganas de hacer cosas :c (donde vivo hace un frío horrible :C)

Patatapandicornio~


	4. La caja que se abrió (parte 2)

**Lel (?) holis**

**Volvio Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capi del fic 3ó  
Bueno, es cortito, lo se, ultimamente los hago así, pero contienen pequeños trocitos de historia c: lel, ya estoy adelantando un montón *3* escribo en hojas en el colegio, lol (?)  
**

**Les aviso, que este fic no es de reencarnación :T Bueno, por ahora les dejare leer~**

* * *

-¿Qué te de qué?

-Yo quiero la ropa que trae puesta Levi en este momento.

Muy bien Lance, piensa lentamente, analiza la situación…

Estas con un imbécil tomándote del mentón, en lo que parece a punto de besarte, lo cual implica intercambio de baba y quedarte con todos sus gérmenes en lo que utilizas para comer. Ahora, analiza las maneras de zafarte. La opción 1 es decirle que se aleje, lo cual claramente no funcionará. La opción 2 es golpearlo, lo que lo dejará inválido por unos momentos pero no garantiza que tome ventaja para acorralarte de manera que logre su cometido. La opción 3 es hacer lo que él quiere y darle la ropa interior que llevas puesta, aunque equivaldría a que te doblegaras y torcieras el ego. En resumen, bacterias o ego.

-Aléjate Jäeger, está bien, te daré la que traigo ahora si te dejas de joder de una puta vez pedazo de jodido.

-¿¡Enserio!?

Lo deje con la palabra en la boca. Me separé de él y me adentré en uno de esos baños individuales. Me quite los zapatos y luego observé por unos momentos debajo de la puerta y por encima de esta por las dudas de que ese pervertido no estuviera viéndome mientras me bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. Por suerte, la única diferencia es que la que llevaba puesta ahora es negra.

Rápidamente en menos de un minuto ya me había cambiado la ropa y los zapatos, así que tome la perilla del baño dispuesto a abrirla, pero un pensamiento se me cruzó por la mente. Algo que logró perturbarme y dudar.

¿Y si afuera había más personas? ¿Si todo esto había sido una farsa para ponerme en ridículo? No conozco a Jäeger, pero por lo que he visto hasta ahora, es probable que sean posibilidades.

Me acerqué a la puerta y pegué un oído en ella para escuchar el más mínimo ruido de más en la sala, pero luego recordé que nuestros compañeros estaban en clases, con el profesor. El mismo que ahora nos debía estar esperando por unas fotocopias, y estar preguntándose donde coño nos metimos. "Oh profesor, sucede que como el maricón de Jäeger-san no quería la ropa interior limpia blanca, tuve que cambiarme y darle la que llevaba puesta hace unos momentos de color negro"

Salí de todas maneras asomándome lentamente por las dudas, y para mi alivio estaba solo, en contra de una de las puertas de los baños de al lado. Al percatarse de que estaba totalmente fuera de ese pequeño lugar, se incorporó nuevamente y se puso en frente de mí. El muy hijo de puta mide 1,75.

-Aquí tienes, así que no jodas-. Le extendí la mano con la prenda hacia él.

-¡Muchas gracias! L-e-v-i-. No sé de dónde lo saco, probablemente lo escucho de esas dos perras sucias que me lo pusieron, pero juro que lo mataré. Lo mataré por llamarme por mi nombre de pila y además con ese tono picarón en la voz. Estaba por alzar el puño y darle la golpiza de su vida, pero se dio vuelta antes de que pudiera reaccionar y se metió la ropa interior en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.- El profesor nos está esperando ¿Nos vamos?

-Morirás. Morirás de la manera más horrenda y dolorosa existente, espero que te mueras quemado vivo y que tus ojos se revienten dentro de las cuencas oculares, para que luego los nervios y el cerebro se calcinen y queden como una pasa de uva.

-Lanzando maldiciones sin sentido sobre mí no conseguirás nada.

-Por lo menos me descargaré, pedazo de basura mal desechada.

-¿Eso último es siquiera un insulto?

Así siguió la charla durante el trayecto de nuevo hasta el salón, donde el profesor nos dio un buen sermón por tardarnos tanto en ir a una sala y dejar unos papeles trayendo otros. De nuevo, por el resto del día, Jäeger cumplió con su promesa y ya no me echo "miraditas".

.

.

.

En la mañana, mi madre tan organizada como siempre, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los pares de bóxer negros en el closet, y yo simplemente le metí la excusa de que se rompieron. Igualmente, mi madre no es una persona fácil de convencer y mucho menos es una mujer tonta, pero se dio cuenta por mi expresión y mirada que no era algo de real importancia y que no debía meterse en lo que no debía.

Camine tranquilo hacia el instituto, con el alivio de que no tendría tal perro con mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia acosándome durante las clases, ni locas desquiciadas imaginándose de maneras más repugnantes la situación.

Me olvide por completo del infierno de ese día…

Ese día horrible que pasa en el transcurso de las clases, donde todo se desordena y se vuelve a organizar de una forma totalmente diferente. Un total infierno. El día de la reelección de asientos.

Llegué con desgano al aula, y pareció que el aura oscura manifestada sobre mi ser no afectaba a la aureola de felicidad de los demás, al poder compartir con los demás mocosos distintas experiencias. Por Higia, ni que cambiar el puto asiento fuera un acontecimiento que cambiara la vida.

Por gracia divina de la diosa de la limpieza y los productos para limpiar ventanas más eficientemente, me toco exactamente el mismo asiento que antes. El que está en contra la ventana, y le da justo la rama de los cerezos, Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa. Hanji se sentó, para mi mala suerte, detrás de mí. Petra justo delante a la derecha, así que quedaban libres los asientos a mi derecha y adelante. Esa es una de las ventajas de estar en contra de una de las paredes: Pocos estúpidos alrededor.

Al parecer, el asiento 4 era el que estaba a mi derecha, y el idiota que debía sentarse allí era un tal "Bertholdth" al cual yo le daba miedo. Los prejuicios se expandieron rápidamente por el aula, y al final nadie quería sentarse a mi lado. Por mi da igual, prefiero que allí haya un demonio a uno de los imbéciles maricas que se dejan intimidar cuándo ni siquiera los miré con mi mirada asesina.

Miré por curiosidad redondeando el área, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con ese castaño, el cual estaba rodeado por varios de los imbéciles que él ni recuerda sus nombres, agradeciendo y comentando lo bueno que era estar sentados junto a él, ya que había conseguido nada más ni nada menos que el asiento central. Cuándo me quise dar cuenta sus ojos del color del jade se cruzaron con los míos, Esta vez era yo el que observaba con curiosidad. Rápidamente seguí recorriendo el salón como si simplemente hubiera sido una mera coincidencia el encuentro de nuestras miradas, pero sé que no se la creyó.

Para mi horror, en ese momento el alzo la voz.

-¿Quién tiene el asiento número 19?

* * *

Bueno xD como ven, poco a poco Erencito se mete en la vida de Levicito *3* "La caja que se abrió" tiene varias partes xD como 4 o 5, y luego volvemos a la historia principal de nuevo c:

Bueno, ahora pasemos a los sensualones reviews que me dejaron.

Paloma-Chan: Yo ya sabía que no eras batman ewe porque YO SOY BATMAN 0: NANANANANA NANANANANANA BATMAN! -salta por la ventana y se la ve corriendo renga porque se torció el pie- (?)

Wkesh: Dios, ni cuando termine "Ayudame a salir de mi locura" Escribiste un capítulo de tus biblias tan grande xD Pos, yo vivo en la Patagonia 0: sabías que significa Pies-Grandes? 7u7 apuesto a que no, hué. El tema es que está por nevar o: o: o: lel

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy c: saben que sus hermosos reviews me dan energía para escribir y alimentar mi ego *m* así que dejenlos c: aunque sea un simple "SIGUE O TE MATO!" u otro tipo de amenaza mortal, a mi mehace feliz (?) uvu

Patatapandicornio


	5. La caja que se abrió (Parte 3)

**Holiiis *3* volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic c:  
****El cap que vine tiene lemon o: eso basta para que lo esperen rasgando la computadora (?) lol, mentira, mi lemon no es muy bueno (?) :c igual va a ser suavechito -3- pero no me asesinen, por deozh.**

**Bueno, nada que decir c: el capi es cortito :c pero wé, a partir del que viene me esforzaré mas *3* en el colegio escribo un MONTON mas de lo que esperaba ._.) este capítulo y muchos mas los escribí completos allí, en el aula.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora O: les dejaré leer~...**

* * *

-¿Quién tiene el asiento número 19?

-Y-yo…-. Murmuro un idiota más del montón que por ignorante había accedido a intercambiar el número con Bertholdth. Eren tomo su banco y se acercó a dónde yo estaba, para colocarlo justo a mi derecha y dejar atónitos a todos los pelotudos del área. Se sentó de la forma más tranquila a esperar a que todo se terminara de organizar. Saludo a Petra de manera amistosa, lo cual me causo una punzada en el estómago. ¿Por qué charla así como así con toda la gente, siendo amigable? Algunos se quejaron, su estúpida hermanastra le intento hacer recapacitar pero termino sentándose a su lado, y su mejor amigo rubiecito detrás de él y al lado de Hanji. Pobre, sinceramente desde mis adentros, le deseo suerte para lidiar con esa loca.

Un tal Kirshtein se sentó delante de mí, el cuál es un "rival" De Eren, y se lanzan miradas asesinas o se maldicen cada momento. Delante de ese "Cara de caballo" según Jäeger, estaba su amigo de infancia, Marco.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, y mi condición con el cachorro Jäeger empeoro al tenerlo al lado, aunque muchas veces con una mirada sazonada con el silencio hacía que dejara de joder por un rato, pero luego cuando me daba vuelta volvía a clavar sus orbes de color jade en mí.

Lo peor es que Hanji, Armin y obviamente Mikasa se dieron cuenta de eso lo cual me jodió las pelotas todavía más. Mikasa me dedicaba miradas de "Eren-es-mío" y yo se lo devolvía con un "Quédatelo-yo-no-lo-quiero" pero pareció que empeoró y se ofendió por no querer a su hermanito amado y cuidado.

Hanji mi molestaba picándome con un bolígrafo en la espalda y Armin, aunque no lo demuestre, Se poner nervioso cuando el mocoso castaño se recuesta sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos mientras me mira atentamente y el pobre de Arlert tiembla por su amigo cuando lo descubro y lo asesino con la mirada.

.

.

.

En uno de los recesos del almuerzo escuche por ahí las conversaciones de Jäeger, el tema del "Juego de bragas". Casi escupo mi té a base de reducción de oporto al escuchar del estúpido ese… "Si tengo las 25. La última me costó un poco pero valió la pena". Mierda… ¿Acaso soy parte de su juego? Entonces ¿Por qué me sigue mirando? Juro… Juro que lo estrangularé… Muy pronto…

.

.

.

Paso una semana más. Jäeger no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de acosarme, y lo peor, a la hora del almuerzo se incorporaba con Hanji y Petra para sentarse a mi lado. La mayoría de las veces cuando juntaban las mesas con la mía, los mandaba a la mierda, pero ellos lo ignoraban y se sentaban a mi lado de todas maneras. Al hacer eso, generalmente lanzaba el almuerzo de Hanji al carajo, pero la muy hija de puta se adelantaba y traía otro más o una caja con doble cierre.

El tema es que poco a poco, y en contra de mi voluntad, se fueron metiendo escurridizamente en mi vida, destruyendo mi rutina desde adentro.

.

.

.

-¡Que mierda haces Eren!

-¡Calla estúpido cara de caballo!-. ¿En serio, otra vez? Esos dos son como gallos en una riña.

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?-. Marco y Armin intentaban calmar a sus respectivos amigos de infancia.

-¡Lo que oíste, ahora además de imbécil y horrendo eres sordo!

-¡Muérete Jäeger!-. Un clic se me hizo en el cerebro, algo que nunca haría, meterme en una pelea.

-¿No crees que lo que dices no tiene sentido?-. Miraba por la ventana desinteresado y con mi tono de voz como siempre era tranquilo.-Si pidieras un deseo tal como que muerda, no tiene sentido, porque nadie es inmortal o algo por el estilo. En resumen, tu deseo ya estaría cumplido desde antes, ya que el acontecimiento principal de la vida es la muerte que llegara inevitablemente-. Mi tono parco basto para que esos dos se fijaran en mi directamente, sorprendidos por mi repentino comentario morboso.

-Creo que tienes razón-. Comento Jäeger

-Entonces, ¡Espero que te atropelle un camión fuera de la escuela!-. Comenzó Kirshtein otra vez

-¡Calla estúpido caballo!

-De hecho, no me parece mala idea-. Comente con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¡Levi!-. Grito el chico en forma de queja

-¡Vamos Rivaille, yo llamo al camionero y tú lo empujas!

-¿No sería más divertido quemarlo vivo?-. Así siguió la conversación de como matar a Jäeger, con ideas cada vez más creativas y Eren quejándose mientras Armin trataba de contener a Mikasa para que no nos asesine.

Sin darme cuenta, el cambio de asientos realmente cambio mi vida.

Poco a poco, esas personas se fueron incorporando en mi vida tanto que también sufrí cuando sucedió lo de la muerte de Marco, lo que antes no hubiera sucedido. A Jean realmente lo devasto por completo que por culpa de un conductor drogado su mejor amigo perdiera la mitad de su cuerpo.

También termine por aceptar que el pequeño cachorro castaño me hablara, e incluso ya no le reproche el que se me quedara mirando, si el quería quedarse embobado y que lo juzgaran de gay u homosexual, a mí no me importa. Como dijo alguien alguna vez, mejor callarse la boca a gastar energía en peleas innecesarias. No recuerdo quien lo dijo, escucho su voz de manera distorsionada pero parca y fría, su rostro se ve borroso y lleva un extraño traje. Probablemente, por la conocida voz, mi padre o abuelo reprochándome por algunas de las peleas en las que me metía cuando era pequeño.

.

.

.

Estábamos en una hora libre, es normal cuando faltan 3 días para el final de clases. Al fin podría graduarme e ir a la universidad. Salir de ese puto infierno y hacer lo que me gusta. Pasee mi mirada por el salón, para registrar a todos como hacía antes. Hanji estaba detrás haciendo cosas que hacen las locas desquiciadas, Arlert leyendo un libro. Petra jugando con su cabello mientras hojeaba una revista de moda, Jean estaba durmiendo mientras babeaba el banco y Eren se había ido con algunos amigos al fondo del salón. Sin darme cuenta, deje posada mi vista en el unos segundos, para que luego me saliera de las pocas casillas que tengo.

Allí, en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta color negro estaban.

Estaba seguro, se podía leer en la parte del elástico que sobresalía "Kalvin Klein" con bordados blancos sobre la tela negra.

El hijo de puta tenía mis bóxer ahí.

* * *

Holis de nuevo 3 ¿que les pareció? Diganme par favarh *3* Quiero mejorar al escribir :c a veces siento le falta emoción, flow, que baile chido, nose :c

Bueno, dejando de lado mi mente influenciada por drogas, pasemos a esos sensualones reviews que me dejaron la vez pasada *33*

** :** No me mates D: te denunciare si lo haces :c espera... los cadáveres no pueden llamar abogados DDDDDDDD:

**Wkesh:** Pues que honor haber recibido ese review (?) *3* tu sabes que yo te hamo (?) uvu y bueno... ya veras lo que hizo Erencito para bloquear la mentecita de Levicito :c pero de todas maneras, es un adelanto pero, Hay que saber que si Levicito lo recordó, es porque realmente le importaba *3* no she, esa es mi idea como Autora sensualh (?)

**Paloma-Chan:** Seh 0: Eren tiene tanta suerte, esos calzones sensualones de Levi (?) y bueno, los hice de color negro porque... bueno xD ya sería demasiado que esos también tuvieran corazoncitos (?) pero me tenté *3* que conste. (Dios, juro que violare al chico que se levante la camisa y se le vean los bóxer *m* deozh, que sensualidad)

**Mayalove:** Lo se lo se uvu mi nombre es sensualon *m* soy un panda cruzado con un unicornio 0: y si de por si eso es genial, combinalo con una patata *m* lel (?) Si, tengo trabita puesta en mi puerta :c me da mello :C -se escucha a sasha rasgar la puerta atrás (?)-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy *3* ¿Que pasara con Eren? ¿Que hará Levi? ¿Por que Eren tiene sus bóxer allí? ¿Por que mierda es un acosador psicótico que no para de verlo? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo *3* en el que debo trabajar... porque ese no lo tengo hecho xD no puedo escribir Lemon en el colegio ._.)

Patatapandicornio~


	6. La caja que se abrió (Parte 4)

**Holis 0: volvio patatapandicornio con el capi del fic! *3***

**¿Como estan? ¿Bien? xD -3- bueno, creo que esta vez no tengo nada que decir ._.) Ah si! El lemon es suavecito uvu el hard vendra luego... después :V  
¡AH SI! otra cosa *3* solo falta un capi mas de recuerdos de Levicito y ya retomaremos la historia principal c:**

**Bueno, por ahora les dejare leer *3***

* * *

Luego de ver que el imbécil de Eren tenía mi ropa interior, lo tome del brazo y me lo lleve como pude de allí, ignorando los llamados del profesor. Me gire parcialmente para ver el rostro de Jäeger, y poder notar para mi sorpresa un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que al posar mis ojos sobre ellas se tornaron de un fuerte tono carmesí, lo que me saco una sonrisa interna, que luego se desvaneció para seguir buscando un lugar donde no nos encontraran.

Fui a un edificio viejo del instituto que actualmente estaba en desuso, antes ya había estado en ese lugar, por lo cual ya me conocía algunos de los pasillos, por lo que llegamos fácilmente a una sala en lo más alto, que ya había limpiado antes.

Prácticamente lo lancé contra la pared haciendo que se estrellara y callera sentado, para que luego pusiera una de mis piernas apoyada en la pared cerca de su cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Jäeger.

-¿S-Si?-. Estaba sonrojado y nervioso, con un tono… tierno, se podría decir.

-¿Por qué?-. Interrogué con un tono parco, haciendo que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Por qué… qué?-. Se le afilo la mirada como un niño que adivino la forma de revertir el regaño de sus padres, pero no, oh no Jäeger, conmigo no lo vas a lograr.- ¿Por qué no te mire hoy? ¿Por qué no te bese? ¿Por qué no te pedía que saliéramos? ¿Por qué no te folle duro como si no hubiera mañana aún?-. Con esto último le patee la cara tanto como para dejarle la cabeza pegada en la pared por unos segundos.

-Calla, pedazo de pervertido hijo de puta.

-¿Pervertido…? Bueno… si… es verdad.

-Con que por fin lo aceptas ¿Eh?

-¡Pero! Yo no soy pervertido con todos… más bien, con nadie. No manoseo a chicas ni pienso en senos y traseros. No me interesan… las chicas…

-Me importa una mierda. ¿Por qué tienes mi bóxer ahí?

-Bueno… es que…-. Afilo la mirada de nuevo, retándome. Me asusté por un momento, dudando de mi seguridad personal, y bueno, estaba en lo correcto. Me tomo del brazo ágilmente y lo tironeo con la suficiente fuerza para que cayera de rodillas encima de él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Tuve una sensación extraña en mi rostro, que no se presenta seguido en mí. Pude sentir ardor en mis mejillas, como si estuvieran encendidas en brasas. Eren sonrío ampliamente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia él, extrañamente, yo no lo rechacé.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas, Levi~-. ¿Sonrojo? ¿¡Me sonroje!? Peor… ¿¡Él lo noto!?

-¡Suéltame Jäeger!-. Forcejee un poco pero el agarre de Eren era fuerte y firme, en resumen, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme.

-Levi ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que siento ahora?-. Di un pequeño gruñido de advertencia, pero a él le pareció algo tierno y continuo.- Ahora mismo estoy terriblemente feliz. Al tenerte cerca puedo sentir tu olor corporal mezclado con la colonia que siempre usas, lo cual genera una fragancia encantadora, dulce y provocadora. Algo que extasía a tal punto que me dan ganas de quedarme contigo sobre mi regazo por mucho tiempo, solo para poder olerte. Además, actualmente tengo el honor y privilegio de estar tomando tu cintura tan fina y frágil.

Pude sentir algo duro presionando levemente contra mi vientre, mientras Eren apoyaba lentamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Cuándo lo hizo, lo golpee, pero lo ignoro. ¿Acaso es masoquista?

-Levi… he hecho cosas que no me enorgullece decir con tu bóxer…

-¿Eh…? ¿¡A que te refieres, Jäeger!?

-Levi… con simplemente sentir tu aroma me excito… me pongo duro enseguida… con oír tu voz y estar cerca de mi cuerpo tengo erecciones inmediatas… ahora mismo me duele la entrepierna por estar contenida dentro del pantalón.

-…-. No podía estar más sorprendido. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo? Estaba enojado y… feliz… un montón de emociones juntándose dentro de mí, que solo confundían más las cosas. En contra de mi voluntad, sin saber que estaba haciendo me acerque a la mejilla de Eren y deposite un corto beso en ella. Al hacerlo él gimió levemente y hundió más su rostro en mi cuello, mientras me apretaba aún más fuerte. Por mera curiosidad y necesidad de hacerle sufrir, le di otro beso, y otro, y otro. Con cada uno él me abrazaba aún más y se revolvía incomodo sin aflojar el agarre, la dureza que presionaba mi vientre cada vez era mayor, hasta que te volvió un estorbo. En el mismo momento en el que yo me iba a separar de él y patearle la cara, el me sorprendió y se desprendió de mi cuerpo antes, llevándose las manos con urgencia al cierre del pantalón, para abrirlo y así liberar la gran erección que tenía acorralada. Al liberarse produjo un pequeño gemido de alivio, acompañado por un jadeo agitado y húmedo, producto de la excitación.

Suavemente, me retire de su regazo, acto que él agradeció. Yo mismo pensé que me levantaría y lo patearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero no. Me quede ahí sentado en frente de él, con un brazo en frente en modo de defensa por si intentaba hacer algo indebido.

Cuándo recupero la respiración, me miro nuevamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Mi defensa fue totalmente inútil porque se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mí, acorralándome entre sus brazos en el suelo. Me sentía totalmente débil y vulnerable. Simplemente porque… era Eren.

Eren es distinto.

La persona que yo creía manchada de barro y pecados, en realidad solo lo usa como una cobertura de su ser que parece un lienzo en blanco, solo con algunas pequeñas protuberancias y manchas menores. Lo único distinto es que en este momento, puedo ver la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos, junto con algo de lujuria y duda. Los ojos son las ventanas que llevan a dar un vistazo dentro del alma y de la persona. De los pensamientos, o eso pensaba yo. Pero esos ojos de Jade… son un total misterio para mí más allá de las emociones que se reflejan en el momento actual. Quizás por eso… me atraen tanto; con un color hermoso, una mezcla hermosa y equilibrada de verde esmeralda con dorado y azul, pero turbios tal como el océano.

Eren sacó los bóxer de su bolsillo y los miro mientras los mantenía en sus manos y respiraba entrecortado y jadeando. Me miró con una intensidad abrumante de nuevo y se acercó levemente a mi cuello, exhalando aire caliente sobre este, lo cual hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y llego a arrancar un pequeño gemido ahogado de mi garganta. Me miro de manera lasciva y traviesa mientras lentamente iba ascendiendo por el cuello hasta lograr rozar sus labios con los míos. Cuándo lo logró, inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica y un escalofrío recorrieron todo mi cuerpo por completo, haciendo que ahogara otro gemido que vibro por su garganta, lo cual le quitó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba por abalanzarse nuevamente sobre mis labios pero un fuerte apretón en su entrepierna hizo que retrocediera ahogando un gemido de dolor. Se sentó en contra de la pared aún con la ropa interior en mano, se la acercó al rostro provocadoramente y la olio mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

De nuevo obtuve esa posición de defensa, que no fue violada, por suerte. Mi mirada se desvió a la gran erección que tenía Eren. Al verlo solo una cosa se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Dios, es enorme.

Lentamente él acercó su mano a su entrepierna, y cuando la rozó un escalofrío le surco por la espalda, pero siguió acariciándose mientras olía cada vez más extasiado mis bóxer. Simplemente no podía parar de ver mientras yo mismo me iba poniendo duro, y cada vez dolía más por la presión en el pantalón, hasta que nos abalanzamos uno sobre otro con desesperación por sentir contacto de nuestras pieles. Levantando las dos camisas, queriendo negar la piel que nos separa, estrechándonos.

Nuevamente en su regazo, tímidamente acaricie el falo de Eren. El contacto de mis dedos fríos con la caliente extremidad quitó un gemido de los dos. Nuevamente acercamos nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, sintiendo el aire caliente saliendo de nuestras bocas debido a la excitación, arrancando gemidos uno del otro pidiendo clemencia por más roce entre nuestros cuerpos.

Entonces Eren comenzó un juego

Me tocaba lentamente el pantalón en la zona de mis partes íntimas hasta que temblara y rogara con la mirada que siguiera, que fuera más allá de ese pedazo de tela. Hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior, frotando suavemente con su dedo pulgar la glande mientras yo temblaba aferrado a su cuerpo. Él quería eso de mí, quería que yo le rogara, quería tirar mis barreras, sobrepasarlas como si nada e invadirme, aunque sin saberlo, ya lo había hecho.

Llegó el momento en el que también bajo mis pantalones y yo también di un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir liberada la erección que hasta unos minutos yacía acorralada cruelmente bajo la tela.

Él tomo mi miembro y lo empezó a masturbar de arriba abajo mientras que con la derecha me tomaba firmemente por la cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él.

-B-Bastardo…

-No me insultes Levi~ No seas cruel. Además ¿Se siente bien, verdad?-. Me miro con travesura y malicia, dejando al descubierto sus intenciones de torturarme de la manera más placentera, de hacerme doblegar y retorcer del placer de sentir sus manos invadiéndome y sujetándome.

-Pedazo de h-hijo de p-puta ¡G-Gah!-. Cuándo lo insulte ejerció más presión y el movimiento se hizo todavía más tortuoso, Quitándole una sonrisa con el sorpresivo gemido de mi parte. Inconscientemente, estaba sujetándome fuertemente del cuello de Eren, reposando mi rostro en su hombro.

Sentía los músculos débiles, temblaba mientras me sujetaba como podía a Eren, quien estaba sonriendo al poder tener al "Temible" Levi en esa posición y sobretodo, en esa situación.

Llego el momento que debido a la cercanía, por un momento nuestros miembros se rozaron, lo que nos arrancó un gemido a los dos. Ahí supe su punto débil, es extremadamente sensible en esa zona, por lo menos al tacto con la otra piel. Quité una de las manos de su cuello para llevarla suavemente su entrepierna, mientras Eren miraba de reojo como me iba aproximando, cada vez acortando más la distancia.

-N-No, Levi…-. Más que negarlo, parecía pedirlo con un leve gemido, lo que me dio más coraje y ganas para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente mientras él también comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo. Llego el momento en el que uno masturbaba al otro con fuerza y ritmo, que nos arrancaba gemidos al unísono. Sentí mi miembro palpitar unos instantes antes de que nos mancháramos con nuestras semillas y nos estrecháramos aún más en un abrazo cálido y acogedor.

-T-Te quiero, Levi. Siempre te quise.

-Fngh-. Yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento a jadeos mientras reposaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Estemos siempre juntos si?

-…

-Graduémonos, casémonos y compremos una casa bonita, en algún pueblo nevado en las montañas, y seamos felices…-. Así siguió hablando de una familia y una vida… juntos…

.

.

.

_Mentiroso_

-Lo siento Levi… Realmente lo siento…

_Mentiroso_

-…Juro que nos volveremos a ver ¿Si?...

_Mentiroso_

-… ¿Levi?

-¿Eh? Si… Lo siento…

-¿Puedo hacer una promesa contigo? Solo una

-¿Qué?-. Daba igual, no va a cumplirla. Nunca cumple nada. Luego de nuestro "Encuentro" empezamos a Salir, pero 7 días después, la verdad devastadora vino. Eren debía marcharse a España porque su padre había conseguido un buen trabajo allí, y se estaban marchando… ahora. En esos 7 días Eren prometió varias cosas: Que nos casaríamos, que adoptaríamos niños juntos, que viviríamos en alguna linda casona por ahí, que para Navidad tendríamos una cita… Que siempre estaríamos juntos… Pero se desmoronaron, todas se desmoronaron con su partida. La pregunta para mí es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confié en un imbécil como es que es tan volátil como el oxígeno? Simplemente fallé y por eso termine herido.

-Yo prometo… prometo con todo mi corazón que nos volveremos a ver ¿Si? Y que cuando lo hagamos cumpliré todas esas promesas que no pude en estos días.

-… Ok…

-¡Es una promesa!

* * *

o: o: 0: Eren, eso no se hace :c

Pobre Levicito :C ya quedo medio traumadito porque Erencito es imbécil, lol.

Pero el trauma se completara luego (?) y generara el profundo Odio de Levi hacia Eren :c

Por ahora pasemos a los reviews~

Wkesh: No soy adorable onó -hace puchero- Son Sensualh *m* (?) Hanji loquisha picando a Levicito con su boli (?) yo también lo hubiera hecho para molestarlo xD me encanta molestar a la gente que se cabrea fácil, sobre todo porque yo soy una ._.) lel

Paloma-chan: ¿Palo con clavos? o: yo tengo una Bate con clavos para matar zombies 0: seguro son hermanos perdidos, seguro, *m*

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy 3 dejen sus sensualones reviews y los responderé aquí arribita como lo hago con las dos hermosuras de Wkesh y Paloma, se haran famosos y se ganaran mi amorsh (?) 0:

Patatapandicornio~

.

.

"Era una promesa" pensé mientras caminaba hacia las aulas de la universidad. Se me vino ese recuerdo a la mente de un momento a otro, un recuerdo viejo de algo que sucedió hace 5 años.


	7. La caja que se abrió (Parte 5)

**Holis *3* volvió patatapandicornio con el nuevo capi del fic c:  
Se que lo estuvieron esperando (?) Lo veo en sus ojos *m***

**Am, no creo que sea una advertencia xD pero si son sensibles en el corazón derramaran algunos mocos y lágrimas. aunque no creo 7u7 el cocoro :'v **

**Orientación: Pasaron unos 5 años :V (No jodan, para ser un pinshi estilista bien kúl debe estudiarse mucho)**

**Bueno... que decir, que decir... am... nada (?) Lel :V ¡Ah si! que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic cortito, algo así como un cuatri-shot (?) porque no es un One-Shot, pero tampoco es tan WOW :V EL FIC, así que meh :T quien sabe, quizás tenga lemon, quizás no, pero creo que lo tendrá xD no, acabo de decidir, lo tendrá *m* porque se que lo necesitan para vivir. Sera sobre Ángeles, y no les diré nada mas. eue**

**Bueno, por ahorita les dejare leer *m* Este es el que estuvieron esperando 0: Lo que traumo a Levicito D: SHAN SHAN SHAAAAN**

* * *

Estaba paseando por el campus de la universidad. Era la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al comedor para ver si había alguna basofia que me apeteciera de entre las que habían en el menú. Generalmente eran comidas horribles, sin sabor o con uno horrendo, que huelen extraño y tienen grumos, típicos de cafetería.

Pedí un sándwich con lo que parecía algo de carne y queso. Al menos que el queso fuera roquefort, no debería tener ese color.

Antes mi madre me preparaba el almuerzo para la universidad, pero ella enfermo hace un año y murió hace dos meses atrás de cáncer. Mi padre no es la persona que más se preocupa por mí en el mundo, y no quiero intoxicarme a mí mismo al tratar de cocinar.

Al volver al salón, nos avisaron que deberíamos marcharnos del colegio porque prepararían las cosas para el acto de graduación que se celebraría mañana por la tarde.

Tome todos mis bocetos de vestidos, junto a peinados y le entregue uno como tarea al profesor. Tome mi mochila, me puse un abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color, ya que afuera típico de Berlín, estaba nevando. Amaba esta ciudad porque vagamente me recuerda a la edificación de los barrios bajos de Paris, donde iba a pasar las vacaciones en la casona de mi abuelo paterno.

En vez de dirigirme hacia mi casa a unas cuadras, giré hacia el otro lado para que luego de caminar unas 20 cuadras, llegar a la hermosa calle principal bañada en gente y nieve…. Y gente.

Pienso que sería mucho más hermoso si la estúpida sociedad no estuviera atiborrada allí. Algunos músicos de calle, vagabundos pidiendo limosna, e incluso los hombres con gabardina negra y lentes de sol que claramente son asaltantes. Si toda la gente no manchara el hermoso paisaje con su suciedad, se podría apreciar la hermosa arquitectura bañada en nieve, pero no.

Estaba caminando tranquilo tratando de evitar el contacto con la gente, y me adentré en un Starbucks para pedir algo caliente que tomar.

Para mi suerte, no había casi nadie porque a esa hora todos trabajaban o estudiaban. Avance hasta el mostrador y alcé la vista para poder ver el menú. Le indiqué a la cajera un capuchino con mucho jarabe de chocolate y canela. Además fui al servidor y le puse algo de crema batida con una trufa de chocolate y licor.

No soy muy de las cosas dulces, pero por alguna razón ese día quería que me diera diabetes o algo por el estilo. Salí del local con el vaso de plástico en mano y lanzando vapor de estos. Mire hacia arriba u pude ver el típico color gris plomo de las nueves de nieve.

-Parece que va a nevar de nuevo…-. Tal como si Higia me hubiera escuchado luego de decir eso un copo de nieve rebelde se posó sobre mi nariz derritiéndose lentamente por mi piel fría.

Sentí una sensación extrañamente familiar, como si me observaran desde lejos. Me di vuelta y solo había mucha gente pasando por las calles, nada fuera de lo común. Gire mi cabeza a un lado para así ver a algunas chicas cuchicheando sobre algo, o más bien alguien. Un chico alto ca 20 m de mí, como de 1,82 m que estaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida que luego inmediatamente se posó en mí. Aunque su rostro estaba en mayoría cubierto por una bufanda verde, dejaba ver sus ojos algo distorsionados para mi visión. Decidí ignorarlo y baje parcialmente mi bufanda que estaba enredada de manera similar a la suya para dejar al descubierto mi boca y así tomar un sorbo de café. Me di vuelta dispuesto a volver, pero de nuevo un par de ojos se posaron en mí. Cuando di el primer paso pude escuchar pisadas rápidas viniendo hacia mí, seguidas de un fuerte agarre por los hombros que me obligo a darme vuelta para localizar al causante de la acción.

-¡Hey ¿Qué mierda te pasa?! -. Pude ver de cerca, era el mismo chico de antes solo que esta vez al estar cerca pude apreciar sus ojos color esmeralda, unos que yo ya conocía bien. El "Extraño" lentamente bajo su bufanda para dejar ver su rostro completo, exhalando vapor por la boca.

-¿Levi?-. Pregunto el castaño que yacía semi agachado, para verme mejor la cara.

-Tsk, Jäeger.

-Levi ¿Eres tú verdad?-. ¿Acaso es imbécil? Me está viendo la puta cara ¿Que cree? ¿Qué soy un gemelo malvado?

-Si serás imbécil, pedazo de mierda.

-¡Eres tú, Levi!-. Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me levantaba como a una mujer

-¡Que mierda te pasa Jäeger! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-¡No seas gruñón!-. Me abrazó aún más fuerte presionando su rostro en mi vientre mientras sonreía y yo le golpeaba la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

-¡Que me bajes pedazo de escoria!

-No te bajare hasta que digas mi nombre~ Y sin insultarme, con un "Por favor" También-. Jäeger tuvo la mala suerte de que estuviera de mal humor y que tuviera café caliente en la mano.

.

.

.

-¡Hay! ¡Quema Levi! ¡Que cruel!

-Sé que quema, esa es la idea estúpido

-¡Que cruel! ¡Que cruel! -. Siguió diciéndome "¡Que cruel!" mientras me seguía por toda la calle sobándose la cabeza quemada.

-Ahora cómprame un café, hiciste que tirara el mío.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Ahora-. Lo mire asesinamente, suficiente para domar a mi perrito y hacer que haga sus "trucos"

-Está bien…-. Se adelantó hasta quedar a mi lado, ya no se sobaba la cabeza, pero le quedo el cabello lleno de café con crema y chocolate.

Llegamos de nuevo al local, donde él paso al baño por lo menos a enjuagarse la cabeza. Lo espere en el mostrador hasta que volvió y así pedir el Cappuccino más caro, con todos los agregados y mucho jarabe de chocolate, con crema y chispas de chocolate y caramelo por encima. No creo poder soportar el colesterol y azúcar de eso, pero sale 8 euros y con eso para mí es suficiente.

Eren se pidió exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero con jarabe de chocolate, caramelo y menta. En total fueron 20 Euros más propina, y no me pregunten de donde saco el dinero, pero lo tenía. Se veía emocionado y feliz bebiendo su café junto a mí, aunque fuera en silencio camino a una pequeña plaza pintoresca. A medida que nos íbamos alejando cada vez más había menos gente, y al momento de llegar estábamos totalmente solos, lo que hizo que el castaño se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una plaza ciego, no me agrada estar rodeado de gente.

-Eh~… es hermoso, toda la nieve, como la extrañaba. Allí en España no nieva ni un poco, pero está rodeado por el océano, que tiene aguas cálidas y cristalinas. En mi casa tenemos una pequeña extensión de playa privada, donde la arena es blanca y suave. ¡Nademos juntos algún día!

-En tus sueños, di cuenta de mi error segundos después de decirlo.

-¡Dijiste mi nombre!

-Tsk, Imbécil.

-¿Sabes? El océano me encanta. Es tan inmenso y azul, peligroso pero a la vez hermoso en sobremanera. Es como si siempre hubiera querido verlo-. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro risueño mientras despejaba la nieve de un banco, invitándome. Me senté junto a él a charlar de estupideces, mientras tranquilamente íbamos bebiendo café y veíamos como pasaba la gente y caía la nieve.

-¿Y? ¿Qué estas estudiando Levi?-. Tomo mi mochila y empezó a hurgar en ella, hasta descubrir mis bocetos, tareas, muestrarios de tela, etc.- ¿Eh?

-Diseño textil y estilismo… estudio para diseñador y estilista.

-Eh… interesante, pensé que trabajarías en laboratorios para productos de limpieza

-Claro que no ¿Sabes con que prueban los productos? Tienen bodegas llenas de muestras de bacterias y…-. Un pequeño escalofrío me surco la espalda.- Mugre

-Hubieras dado un grito de terror al entrar allí -. Río con ganas.- Pero de todas maneras, no pensé que trabajarías en algo que implica tocar el cabello y rostro de la gente.

-Es que todos son tan feos que me dan ganas de arreglarlos.

-Hm… yo estoy estudiando para ser fotógrafo, estoy esperando respuesta de una solicitud de beca en américa.

-hm… ¿América?

-Ajá… Pero no creo que me acepten. No soy muy bueno en lo teórico, soy mejor detrás de una cámara sacando fotos.

-Hm…-. Seguí bebiendo mi café tranquilo, pero para mí horror ya quedaba poco. Eren lo había terminado hace rato.

-Levi… ¿Me dejarías sacarte fotos cuando sea profesional?

-No

-Vamos~ No seas gruñón-. Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro desafiándome. Lo conozco bien, si se pone en terco, él es el rey. Mejor ceder ahora en vez de gastar saliva.

-Ok

Realmente, parece que olvido sus "promesas".

No parece recordar, o querer reconocer, que salió conmigo por un periodo corto en secundario. De todas maneras no es algo que a mí tampoco me gustaría recalcar. Cada uno siguió con sus vidas.

-¡Sí!-. Festejo.- Es una a mi oído. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, se había abalanzado sobre mi poco a poco, u me beso tiernamente con inocencia, envolviéndome en sus brazos por la cintura. Una vez más se había apoderado de m ser, embriagándome con la droga que son sus labios suaves. Cuando me tuvo totalmente aprisionado y abrazado, profundizó el beso de manera precipitada, dejándome sin aire, entonces comenzó su juego. El me besaba, invadía mi boca con su lengua para recorrerme frenética pero lentamente, me dejaba sin aire, pero cuando yo iba a colapsar, aflojaba un poco y dejaba que regularizara la respiración, sin dejar de unir nuestros labios. Cuando veía que me calmaba, y yo pensaba que me iba a dejar en paz, volvía a profundizar otra vez, y así siguió por unos minutos con su enfermo juego.

Por fin se separó de mí dejándonos unidos por un pequeño hilillo de saliva que termino por romperse. Sentía mi cara arder de calor, vergüenza y furia acumulada, que se manifestaron como un lindo sonrojo parcial que a Eren pareció gustarle.

-Qué lindo eres, Levi~

-¡M-Muérete Jäeger!

-Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido~

-¡Ya lo sé imbécil!-. Mis maldiciones y golpes solo hicieron que me abrazara de nuevo, más fuerte mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

Luego de casi romperle la nuca de un golpe certero y que dejara de llorar como niña varonil en el suelo, los dos nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia el centro. Aunque hacían frío mis manos y cuello estaban extremadamente cálidas por la bufanda y los guantes. Por el camino nos cruzamos con algunos niños que nos miraron extraño ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Acaso ellos tampoco caminan con sus amigos varones? Luego unas ancianas nos miraron mal. Pero el resto de la gente nos ignoraba o nos sonreía. Me pareció muy extraño el hecho de que la gente nos observara fijamente, pero lo que termino de colmarme fue una pareja de mujeres felicitándonos y diciéndonos que nos apoyaban.

Allí me di cuenta de que en una mano no tenía un guante, era Eren tomándola. Eso también explico porque Eren sonreía ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Rápidamente quite mi mano con sorpresa y un gesto de asco, lo que hizo que Eren se dirigiera hacia mi sorprendido. ¿Cuándo mierda me había tomado la mano? ¿Desde el primer momento y no me había dado cuenta? Por eso la gente nos miraba extraño.

Pensaban que éramos pareja… peor… una pareja gay.

Juro…. Juro que matare a Jäeger aunque sea lo último que haga. Aunque me envíen a una sucia cárcel sin limpieza diaria y me pongan en una celda con un gordo asqueroso que necesite "cariñitos" lo asesinare de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

-¿Pasa algo Levi?-. Preguntó

-Si… dime Eren…. ¿¡Por qué mierda tomaste mi mano pedazo de hijo de puta!?

-Hm-. A pesar de mis amenazas se lo tomaba con total tranquilidad y naturalidad.- Porque somos pareja, supongo-. Concluyó.

-¡No somos ninguna mierda de esas!

-¿En serio?-. Freno en seco y me tomo por el mentón, elevando mi rostro a la fuerza y depositando un dulce beso corto pero intenso y excitante, que logro que bajara mis defensas.- Que yo sepa solo las parejas se besan, Levi

-Calla imbécil.

-Ok~-. Sonrío una vez más antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y tomar mi mano nuevamente mientras yo trataba de esconder mi sonrojo debajo de la bufanda y rezaba a Higia por no cruzarme con nadie conocido.

Camine con eren todo el camino hasta mi casa, el no paraba de sonreír por estar tomado de mi mano y haberme hecho sonrojar, no paraba de balancear nuestras manos orgulloso, ignorando toda la gente que nos miraba.

Al llegar se metió sin permiso alguno y recibió en golpazo en la cabeza al entrar al living sin quitarse los zapatos. Se hicieron las 8:00 de la tarde, el día se había pasado rápido junto a mi cachorro que luego de mucho tiempo volvió a casa. Eso me recordó… ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Me vino a buscar? ¿Es un acosador tal y como lo era en Bachillerato?

-Hey Eren.

-¿Si?-. Sonrió al escuchar que lo llamé. Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras yo preparaba café y buscaba algunas galletas en los gabinetes.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Berlín?

-Vine de visita para mis abuelos y me enviaron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

-¿No deberías comprarlas e ir entonces?

-No, les envié un mensaje diciendo que no volvería esta noche.

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir entonces, imbécil? ¿U hotel?-. Me miro extrañado como si fuera algo que ya debería saber.

-Aquí contigo, por supuesto-. Pare de hacer lo que hacía en ese mismo instante.

-No te quedarás aquí.

-Si lo haré-. Me desafío

-No lo harás.

-¡Dije que sí!-. Dios, se venía el berrinche y la terquedad.

-Estás loco si crees que compartirás siquiera una misma habitación conmigo.

-Te equivocas~ yo compartiré la misma almohada, las mismas sábanas, la misma cama en la misma habitación que Levi~

-En tus sueños.

-Si quieres también te los comparto, aunque no son inocentes-. Dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-Púdrete.

.

.

.

Después de insultos, forcejeos, llantos, golpes, gritos y quejas, logre hacer que Eren se instalara en el sofá con una manta, almohada y moretón en el ojo.

Yo me fui a dormir a mi cuarto con un té y un libro para estudiar relajado. A las 2:00 Am por fin apagué la luz y me dormí al instante debido al día agotador que sufrí.

.

.

.

4:30 am… estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta lo que se puede teniendo un posible candidato a violador durmiendo en el living, hasta que pude sentir presión en el otro lado de la cama. Me di vuelta con un aura asesina para encontrarme con Eren pacíficamente mientras me mantenía totalmente acorralado por las piernas. Estaba enredado alrededor de estas y con su rostro sonriente al lado de mi vientre. Lo mire detenidamente por unos minutos, y luego decidí dejarlo así por ahora, por lo cual como pude me acomode nuevamente mirando hacia donde estaba Eren. Este semi dormido se acomodó dejando su cuello por encima de mi cabeza y abrazándome fuertemente, mientras yo me acurrucaba con él, y extrañamente, no lo rechacé.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me despertaron ruidos extraños en la cocina, y encontré el lado de Eren vacío pero tibio, y con un olor dulce propio de él.

Me levanté dispuesto a echarlo de mi casa a patadas en el culo apenas lo viera, pero un olor delicioso a tostadas con café me detuvo en seco, trayéndome varios recuerdos de la niñez. Me asome lentamente por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y pude verlo cocinando mientras silbaba y ponía a revolver algunos huevos. Al lado una bolsa de papel con pan, frutas, manteca, queso, etc. Se ve que fue de compras más temprano.

¿Qué hora era? 11:15. Bueno, comeré y luego lo echaré. Me acerqué en silencio por detrás y me serví una taza de café. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que extendió su mano a ciegas buscando la bolsa y se topó con mi cabello.

-¡Uwa!-. Exclamo mientras me iba hacia un costado.- Ah… Buenos días, Levi~

-Buenos días-. Dije con tono cansado y somnoliento aunque había dormido de más. Sentía los ojos pesados y de seguro mis ojeras habían crecido en la noche o algo por el estilo. Le di un pequeño sorbo al café caliente mientras revisaba la bolsa con curiosidad escondida bajo una capa de desinterés.- ¿Cuándo fue que…?

-Me levanté en la mañana-. Dijo animado mientras revolvía los huevos ya a medio cocer.- Pensé que debería hacerte el desayuno por lo menos, ya que me dejaste dormir en tu casa, en tu casa y junto a ti~

-Tsk, tienes suerte de que tuviera sueño, si no ya habrías muerto, o por lo menos tu descendencia.

-Si claro~- Decidí ignorarlo y no gastar más mis palabras en algo tan terco como lo es Jäeger. Él sirvió los huevos con el pan y el queso. Luego sirvió la fruta entre las cuales de las que más había eran cerezas.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba realmente delicioso. No comía con tal fervor y emoción desde que mi madre murió. Las tostadas crujientes por fuera pero suaves por dentro, sin quemarse pero tampoco crudo. Los huevos cocidos a la perfección y con la sal justa para realzar el sabor. Fruta fresca y dulce, además de deliciosa. La manteca templada a la temperatura perfecta para que se deshaga y unte fácilmente sin llegar a ser líquida.

Pareció notar mis ganas por comer y eso pareció alegrarle mucho, además de enorgullecerle. Parece como si "Alimentar a Levi de la manera a la que él le gusta y que no me eche a patadas de la casa" Fuera para él un nuevo logro desbloqueado.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Te gusta?-. Pregunto con curiosidad a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

-Es aceptable

-Te gusta-. Esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Tsk, imbécil-. A pesar de mis continuos insultos y comentarios hirientes, él siguió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras seguía bebiendo el café con leche que se había preparado rato antes. Así transcurrió la mañana, obviamente Eren lavo los platos, aunque tuviera que golpearlo para que lo haga. Luego de eso, nos abrigamos y salimos al centro para comprar los ingredientes del almuerzo que Eren se había ofrecido a hacer. Caminando él intento tomar mi mano de nuevo, pero yo se la torcí antes de que pudiera tocarme siquiera, y basto para que no volviera a intentar nada.

Luego de comprar el pan, tuvimos que pasar por unas galerías que hacían de centro comercial, y me tironeo de la manga.

-Hey Levi, debo ir a comprar algo por aquí, te daré la lista de compras para que sepas que cosas comprar y a dónde ir.

-Tsk ¿Tengo cara de sirvienta? ¿De chico de delivery?

-Vamos Levi, no seas gruñón y compra las cosas.

-Tienes suerte de cocinar bien.

-¡Si, gracias Levi!-. Se despidió de mí dándome la lista y también un beso en la mejilla en forma de "hasta pronto". Decidí hacerle caso y conseguir las cosas que decía en la lista. Empecé a leer en para mí mientras me dirigía al supermercado. Al entrar, agradecí la divinidad de Higia por hacer que Eren compara lo que tuviera que comprar, porque me crucé con algunos compañeros de la universidad. Estos simplemente me ignoraron y se fueron lo más rápido posible, evitándome. Esos inútiles…. Los recuerdo de mi clase, pero tan poco me interesan que ni siquiera me esfuerzo en retener sus nombres en mi memoria. Los dos chicos quieren diseñar vestidos, pero se nota que solo lo hacen para atraer algunas chicas, no le ponían pasión verdadera y se notaba a la hora de diseñar y combinar colores, básicamente, son un asco. La chica en cambio, quiere ser estilista o asistente de estos, parece tener algo de talento, pero no deja de ser callada y reservada en cuanto a sus ideas. De todas maneras, no me agrada, me da mala espina por alguna razón. Mis corazonadas nunca me han fallado hasta ahora, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Tome uno de los canastos y comencé a recoger los productos de la lista. Obviamente que Eren pagaría todo eso, aunque tuviera que esperarlo en la caja retrasando a toda la gente.

Cuando estaba en la mitad de la compra tomando algunos paquetes de harina, pude sentir unos brazos tomarme por la cintura, pero no eran como los de siempre, no me estrechaban con suavidad, dulzura y delicadeza sazonada con algo de temor, estos me reclamaban bruscamente sin piedad, eran incomodos, fuertes, toscos, en resumen, desagradables.

-Hey Eren, suéltame hijo de puta…-. Me quede con el insulto en la boca porque al darme vuelta para darle un puñetazo al ojiverde que pronto quedaría ojimorado, me encontré con una de las personas que más aborrezco en el mundo entero. Me encontré con ese rubio ojiazul mirándome fríamente como el hielo, sus ojos son como hielo. Forcejee un poco y me liberé casi sin esfuerzo pero alejándome bruscamente del hombre de 1,88 que tan bien conocía.- ¡Erwin!

-Oh Levi, cuanto tiempo-. Sonrió el hijo de puta oxigenado.

Erwin Smith, viejo compañero de la universidad y ex "amigo". El tema con ese imbécil es que… bueno, básicamente es gay, y por razones desconocidas, se sentía atraído por mí. Él poco a poco se iba acercando amistosamente hasta que se entrometió en mi vida diaria a la fuerza. Para mí mala suerte, el me ayudaba en todo, y digo para mi mala suerte porque sabía que algún día se las debería devolver.

Con el tiempo el año pasado fui llamado para ir a un instituto en Inglaterra con una beca ya que mis notas y diseños eran excepcionales. Esa misma tarde del día antes de marcharme, Erwin se me confesó e intento…. Violarme. Me besaba bruscamente con posesión. Besos amargos, ácidos, sucios, asquerosos. Luego de rechazarlo e impedir la violación lo golpee bruscamente y hui de la sala donde me había llevado. Al día siguiente me enteré de que el día anterior luego de lo sucedido Erwin había ido a dirección a "notificar" que yo no iría al instituto, que rechazaba la oferta y se le otorgaba el derecho a él. Como siempre estaba conmigo ayudándome y más de una vez fue a decir algo por mí, le creyeron y yo perdí la oportunidad de mi vida.

Lo mire con rencor e ira reflejada en mis ojos de manera explícita

-¿Qué haces aquí, calvo de mierda?

-Bueno, vine de vacaciones desde Inglaterra y pensé en ir a verte, pero me dijeron que se habían retirado antes de tiempo. Me las arregle con un poco de buena fama y educación para conseguir la dirección de tu casa. Luego simplemente algo de dinero para preguntar a los vecinos donde habías ido esta mañana.

-Pedazo de acosador de mierda-. Amenacé colocándome en posición de pelea.

-Já Levi, sigues siendo igual que siempre-. Se acercó tranquilo y a mí se me tensaron los músculos.- Sabes extrañe mucho a mi pareja.

Él estaba por poner una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi hombro pero un olor dulce y familiar se apodero de mí, para que luego alguien me sujetara fuertemente pero a la vez de manera suave por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia atrás en su pecho; y alejara la mano de Erwin con un simple movimiento golpeándola. Sorprendido pude reconocer la dulce voz de mi "salvador"

-Lo siento pero…-. El agarre se hizo más fuerte demostrando recelo y marcando territorio-. Levi es mi pareja.

Eren me encerró fuertemente con sus brazos atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza aprisionándome contra su cuello. Erwin hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió la mano que había tocado Eren en el pantalón.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Pedazo de Insolente.

-Eso no es algo que de incumba, calvo con peluquín oxigenado.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-. Afilo la mirada y hablo tranquilo pero inundado de ira. Ahí es donde intervengo yo.

-Lo que oíste, Smith-. Oír mi voz lo sorprendió y se dirigió hacia mí con un repugnante tono amistoso.

-Pero Levi, querido ¿Quién es este?

-¿Querido?-. Gruño Eren detrás de mí, dispuesto en cualquier momento a soltarme y atacar. Alcé una mano en ademán de que se calmara.

-Como dijo el antes, no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete de nuevo al basurero del cual viniste.

-Tch-. Me miro mal como miras a alguien que odias, para luego marcharse rápidamente del lugar, empujando a la gente.

-Levi-. Me miro el cachorro Jäeger preocupado.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ye hizo algo?

-Estoy bien. Alcánzame esa lata de la parte alta del estante.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres volver a casa?-. Hablo con un tono sumiso y preocupado, casi podría decir que podía ver las orejas gachas de perrito y la cola moviéndose levemente detrás de él.

-Que estoy seguro mierda. Ahora alcánzame eso.

-Oh…-. Una sonrisa se formuló y las orejitas se alzaron satisfactoriamente mientras la cola se movía cada vez más fuerte detrás de él.- ¿Levi no la alcanza?

-Púdrete Jäeger, Pero primero dame eso-. Si hay algo que aborrezco es que digan algo referente a mi altura.

-¡Sí!-. Sonrió ampliamente con inocencia esta vez, y quito uno de sus brazos de mi cintura para alcanzar fácilmente la lata de tomates que necesitaba. En realidad, si quería, podría extender mi mano y ponerme en puntillas de pie, pero eso era mucha mayor humillación que la de Eren alcanzándolo. Lo puso en el canasto y volvió a la posición inicial.

-Bien…. Ahora necesitamos…-. Le di un fuerte codazo en el vientre para que se retorciera del dolor y me soltara.-… La harina esta por aquí, vamos.

-S-Si…-. Dijo casi sin aire mientras se volvía a parar recto y seguirme.- ¿Quieres que lleve el canasto amor? Se ve pesado, y no quiero que Levi se esfuerce~

-¿Cómo mierda me llamaste?-. Lo mire asesinamente, pero solo logré que se acercara a mi rostro para decirme suavemente y con un tono pícaro al oído.

-A-m-o-r ~

-Púdrete Jäeger.

.

.

.

Volvimos a la casa con varias bolsas llenas de productos e ingredientes. De paso incluí en la compra varios productos de limpieza, que lleve gratis porque el pago a duras penas… y golpes.

-Hey Eren.

-¿Si?-. Pregunto asomándose con una sonrisa desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue lo que compraste? Cuando fuiste a la galería.

-Eh… N-Nada importante.- Se puso nervioso e intento evitar el contacto con mis ojos mirando hacia otro lado, que dejo que viera sus orejas teñidas de color rojo, sinónimo de que miente.

-Tus orejas están rojas.

-Malditas delatoras…-. Maldijo sus orejas mientras tomaba de estas.- Pero, en serio, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte-. Dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-…Ok…-. Regla #1: Nunca discutas con Jäeger. Es inútil, como charlar con una pared… una pared muy terca. De todas maneras, si llegaban a ser algo como condones, lo echaría a patadas de mi casa.

.

.

.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. No sé exactamente, solo sé que se trataba de algo español y que llevaba mariscos. No se lo dije, pero era algo obvio con todo lo que comí. Si seguía así engordaría un montón. Termino de confirmarlo cuando el pregunto si me había gustado y yo le afirme que no.

Seguimos charlando de trivialidades hasta que Eren me invito a sentarme en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Ya cuando me acomode con las piernas recogidas y una manta encima, fue cuando el volvió.

-Levi ¿Recuerdas nuestras promesas del secundario?

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Más allá de mis palabras, tenía vagos recuerdos de esas épocas.

-De esas promesas que te hice antes de irme. Recuerdo haberte dicho que nos casaríamos, adoptaríamos niños, compraríamos una bonita casa en las montañas. Luego te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar y las cumpliría.

-Eren…-. ¿Acaso era que… estaba cumpliendo su última promesa?

-Bueno, la última está a medio cumplir, para terminarla creo que debería dar el primer paso ¿Verdad?

-Eren…-. Pude sentir como algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no podía creerlo.

-Levi…-. Saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se agacho en frente mío.- ¿Aceptas?

Al abrir el pequeño objeto no podía creer lo que veía. Un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro incrustado en el frente. Esta vez las lágrimas si lograron escabullirse entre mis barreras, y se asomaron por los parpados. De nuevo sentí esa sensación extraña de aquella vez en el edificio viejo del secundario. Esperen, aquella vez… ¿¡Me sonroje!? Termine de comprobarlo cunado Eren sonrió satisfecho, tal como aquella vez. Gire mi cabeza a un lado para que no se notara tanto, y tímidamente quite mi mano por los pliegues de la manta, para dejar mi mano temblorosa en frente de él. Comparado con lo cálido de la manta, fuera de esta estaba frío, pero fue más frío el anillo envolviéndome suavemente el dedo.

-A-acepto…-. Dije casi con un susurro mientras él sonreía ampliamente al recibir mi respuesta positiva. Luego de eso, suavemente quito otro anillo de su bolsillo, igual a mío, pero con una hermosa esmeralda en vez de un zafiro. Luego de colocárselo en el anular se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos. Yo tampoco pude evitar que se me nublara la vista, ni instintivamente abrazarlo mientras él repetía una y otra vez a mi oído "Te amo, Levi"

.

.

.

_MENTIROSO_

-Levi…. Lo siento, realmente-. Decía mientras me abrazaba y mi hombro se sentía cálido y húmedo. Yo estaba de brazos cruzados sin corresponder.

_MENTIROSO_

-¡Eren, debemos irnos al aeropuerto!-. Se escuchó decir de su padre mientras sostenía una valija.

_MENTIROSO_

-Levi… juro que volveré por ti y cumpliré con todo… es una promesa, conserva el anillo ¿Si?

-No…

-¿Eh?

-No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir, Eren.

-¡Pero! Juro que lo haré… aunque tenga que volver de américa y recorrer el mundo para encontrarte, lo haré. Cumpliré con todo

-No Eren…

-¡Lo juro!-. Se separó y me tomo por los hombros, mirándome a los ojos mientras sus orbes esmeralda se llenaban de lágrimas.- Es una promesa. Conserva el anillo, porque volveré por ti, aunque tarde años, lo haré.

-Eren…

-¡Eren, El avión se está por marchar!-. Grito el padre de nuevo. Eren se acercó a mis labios y los besó tiernamente, sin querer separarse, como cuando saboreas bien una comida para recordarla por mucho tiempo.

De todos modos, a ese punto ya estaba harto de sus promesas falsas y estupideces idealistas.

Luego de que dijéramos el último adiós, pude ver como Eren se marchaba al borde de quebrar en llanto, mientras saludaba con la mano donde tenía el anillo, y su padre lo apuraba.

Yo lo despedí sin perturbar mi rostro inexpresivo, mientras pasaban los meses. Meses que lo esperé con esperanza, hasta que sin darme cuenta el anillo desapareció de mi mano cayendo sin retorno en una de las canaletas de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que el nombre de Eren Jäeger desaparecía de mi mente junto a todo rastro y recuerdo de él. Encerrándolo en una caja que guarde al fondo de mi pasado.

* * *

A ver a ver, se lo que están por decir. "¡ESO NO SE HACE ERENCITO, NO SE DEJA A LEVICITO ASÍ NOMAH CUANDO SE COMPROMETIERON!" Pero meh, saben que en mis fic Eren es idiota (?) :c

Por dios cx así es como me gusta levicito *3* Tsun-Tsun Dere-Dere~

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahorita *3* de ahora en adelante vamos a seguir con la historia principal, osea, el recuerdo se termino (?)

Bueno, por ahora pasemos a los reviews :V

Paloma-Chan: Sho también te amo *3* aunque a veces me ilusionas diciendo que eres alguna persona que no eres :c pero de todas maneras te amo tal y como eres *3* (?)

Akari-Tsukiyo: 0: Que loquisha, solo te sabes los insultos e_e  
Pues, que bueno que te guste mi fic *3* en serio, me enamoré (?) xD okno, y si, hay veces que el Lemon es tan explícito y lleno de sudor, y fluidos "extraños" que da asquito :B pero de todas maneras, el lemon es hermoso *m*

Wkesh: Jejeje, obvio que Eren se masturbaba con los bóxer *3* Tienen la besha esencia de Levicito, ese "olorcito" jeje ewe y las preguntas... es que no se D: Eren como pinshi pervertido y Levi Tsundere son la pareja mas besha. (Al menos que incluya a Levi con tacon aguja azotando a Eren, ahí cualquier cosa es besha *3*)  
Y bueno, el "Porno-romántico-bien-pinche-hard" va a venir dentro de poco *3* creo, jeje e_e tal vez las haga sufrir -w-

Hana-Usagi: Jeje, si, el culito de Levicito sigue limpito ewe (si saben a que me refiero) jeje... jejejejejejejje (?) y los beshos abrazos y besos vienen mas adelante o3ó porque Erencito se fue, y Levicito se enojo (?) bueno, ya van a ver que sucede, jeje

Zarcot: Obveoh que vamos a agarrar a Eren a la vuelta de la esquina :V yo voy a llevar mi bate con clavos, pero de todas maneras, luego lo tenemos que arreglar para mis otros fic :c  
Y se que no te gusta el lemon, por eso hare mucho para traumarte y hacerte verlo hasta que lo ames, aunque tenga que atarte a una silla y sostenerte los parpados

Bueno mis beshas esposas/os eso fue todo por hoy *3* espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto 0: además, ahora que me doy cuenta, es el pinshi capitulo mas largo que voy escribiendo D: 5,238 palabras ¡5,238! D: magia pokemon putozh

Dejen sus reviews *3* Por cada review es un día menos para la boda, y una hora mas antes de que muera Levi (?) okno, pero estan amenazadas/os :C aunque deberían saber que yo no lastimaría al besho de levicito *m*

Patatapandicornio~


	8. Nuevo Fotógrafo

**¡Holis!**

**Volvio Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic *3* ¡Lamento haberles hecho esperar!**

**Bueno, mas o menos ya sabrán que pasará por el título xD jeje, pero bueno, deberan leer para saber *3*  
Amm, que decir, que decir D: No she uvu por ahorita, les dejare leer**

* * *

Continué mi camino por el salón de belleza hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de espera, donde debía de estar el "ansiado" fotógrafo esperándome para una sesión de fotos exclusiva, según Petra. Medité unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero decidí prepararme mentalmente y abrirlo, fuera lo que fuese que me encontrara del otro lado, lo enfrentaría para poder estar tranquilo y seguir con mi vida normalmente, administrando mi salón y ganando dinero para así mejorar mi casa.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera, con la mentalidad fuerte, pero casi se desmorona cuándo no encuentro lo que esperaba, ni nada parecido.

Al salir me encontré con el mismísimo Erwin Smith, esperando con un equipo de fotógrafo.

Me puse alerta y lentamente me fui acercando a él, dispuesto a echarlo de mi negocio, si era necesario, llamando a la policía. Al notar mi presencia Erwin me miro y saludo cordialmente con la mano, para luego sonreír y comenzar la conversación

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Levi.

-¿Qué quieres, Smith?

-Primero que todo, aclaremos las cosas, me casé y tuve 2 hijas, por lo que vengo en son de paz.

-¿Casarte?...-. Dije bajando la guardia un poco

-Si de hecho, mi esposa estaba contigo hace unos momentos, creo.

-Acaso… ¿¡Hanji!?-. Exclame confundido y sorprendido a la vez. ¿Esa loca se casó con el imbécil de Erwin?

-Si-. Dijo el divertido por mi reacción ante tal noticia.- ¿La conoces?

-Esa puta loca desquiciada fue mi compañera de bachillerato…

-Bueno… que decir… lo siento…-. Dijo comprensivo por mi sufrimiento.

-No importa, ya se ha ligado "azotes" de mi parte en la secundaria, así que ni se mete conmigo.

-Bueno, el tema es que eh venido a pedir una sesión de fotos ya que eres un modelo muy famoso, y yo trabajo para una revista como fotógrafo y diseñador.

Medité un poco si decía la verdad o no. Me centré en sus rasgos faciales para detectar algún titubeo o algo por el estilo, pero según mi juicio él decía la verdad, aunque no lo creyera.

-Más te vale sacar buenas fotos-. Dije mientras me dirigía al computador e imprimía una serie de contratos de distintos fotógrafos que venían luego de él, un contrato de una hora, otro de 200 fotos y uno de fotos y tiempo ilimitado. De este último hay muy pocos que puedan pagarlo, pero son los más completos y valen la pena.

Se ve que ese último Petra no lo vio porque no estaba abierto, pero ya que ella estaba abajo y yo arriba da igual que haga su trabajo por una vez. Comencé a firmar todo sin siquiera leerlos y Erwin me miraba extrañado por la acción.

-¿No vas a ver quién vendrá a sacarte fotos?

-No me interesa mientras paguen.

-Ya veo….

-Mejor hagamos esto rápido, luego de ti viene un cliente que pidió contrato completo, mejor no hacerle esperar mucho.

-Ok, mi contrato es de 75 fotos. ¿Comenzamos?

-Seguro-. Pasamos a una sala específicamente para fotografía y le indiqué que se pusiera cómodo, que tenía varios lugares para sacar fotos y que también había una sala de vestuarios. El elegiría todo, yo solo debo posar para la foto y nomas dejar y hacer lo que me digan dentro de la racional. Soy lindo y bueno modelando, no puedo hacer piruetas o malabares.

Preparo las luces y colocó su cámara en el trípode, indicándome que me vistiera con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo del mismo color, con una chaqueta negra, pantalones y zapatos a juego. Un vestuario simple pero no deja de ser atractivo. Colocó una pantalla verde y un fondo de biblioteca o estudio. Mirando a la pantalla desde una Tablet colocó una silla para que me sentara, y en un lugar exacto para que pareciera lo más real posible. Me senté con un libro en mano y cruzado de brazos, para luego cambiar el ángulo de la foto de fondo, la silla y a mí mismo para simular que cambió de lugar la cámara.

Luego de 30 minutos había sacado 10 fotos, lo que me jodía porque faltaban 65 más y el siguiente camarógrafo vendría en 1 hora.

-Hey Erwin, apúrate.

-Bueno, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, quiero buenas fotos. El siguiente vestuario esta sobre la silla, llamé a una de mis empleadas para que traiga algunas cosas de maquillaje.

-Ok ¿Cuánto tardara?

-Unos minutos, tú ve y cámbiate, así adelantamos unas 10 fotos más.

-…Ok… Pero apúrate calvo.

-No me insultes…-. Dijo con una risa nerviosa, mientras to me dirigía al vestidor y tomaba el siguiente vestuario para cambiarme y terminar con esa sesión de una vez por todas. El siguiente vestuario era claramente de invierno, un abrigo color negro con detalles en gris en las puntas de la manga y capucha. Largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, corte entallado y cuello alto, con botones metálicos de plata. Tiene 4 bolsillos, dos internos y dos externos. El resto del conjunto consistía en un par de Jeans negros ajustados y zapatillas del mismo color. Unas polainas color negro y una bufanda color gris.

Pose para la foto y sacó muchas muy seguido, lo que hizo que rematáramos 20 fotos en 10 minutos, lo que nos dejaba un restante de 45 fotos.

Me quité ese conjunto y proseguí a tomar el siguiente vestuario preparado en la silla, el cual me hizo ponerme incomodo porque era un bañador. Nada fuera de lo común, unas bermudas negras, pero aun así me hizo dudar por los distintos "percances" del pasado.

Salí y para mi alivio la chica del maquillaje que Erwin había dicho ya estaba aquí, y pude notar varios equipos y valijas, por lo que no pude evitar extrañarme, ya que yo sepa, no se deben maquillar mucho a los hombres, al menos que también haya venido una modelo femenina.

La chica al verme me saludo con la mano y Erwin nos presentó cordialmente, yo sin ser discreto pregunté que había en ese maletín tan extraño que llevaba, y la chica muy amable me explicó que era una máquina de bronceado portátil…

-¿Bronceado?-. Pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Erwin, el cual se asustó un poco, solo un poco.

-Es para una escena de playa… nadie quiere ver a un playero con la piel blanca…

-Me niego rotundamente.

-¿A-Aunque sea de un color claro?

-¿Cómo qué? Además, ¿De qué está hecho eso? ¿Qué componentes químicos tiene? ¿Piensas que me untare cualquier mierda por el cuerpo?

-Es algo bastante neutro con respecto al PH, así que no dañará la piel de ninguna forma, y está altamente esterilizado… Podemos usar un color bastante claro parecido al de tu piel…

-¿Cuál es el más claro?

-Eh… bueno, es este…-. Me mostró un pomo con una etiqueta de color del líquido que tenía dentro, aclaraba que se debía reducir con agua ya que era una pasta espesa, y lo mire pensativo meditando si dejaría que me rociara con esa cosa que, al compararla al lado de mi piel, era casi el mismo color. Cualquier persona que no viera mi piel todos los días y constantemente como lo soy yo lo confundiría con el mismo color, pero es levemente más rosado, más "vivo". Lo que una persona llamaría "piel extra pálida"

-…Esta bien…-. Termine accediendo, cuanto más tiempo gastara menos tiempo tendría por el contrato completo, que se cobra por mucho dinero, y si hay un pecado con el que me quedo es la ambición.

Luego de eso la chica cargó el aparato con ese líquido diluido en agua, y me dijo que me pusiera en frente de ella con los brazos abiertos y me aviso cuándo empezaría a rociar.

La sensación es como cuándo te tomas un baño escoces, un chorro de líquido pegando fuertemente contra tu piel, solo que esto no era agua si no pintura, que tiene la función exactamente contraria. Mire uno de mis brazos que estaba rociado y el otro que no, comparándolos, y se veían muy similares, pero a la vez distintos, me gustaba mucho más mi color de piel original.

Ya terminada la labor, llego el momento de mirarme al espejo, y sabía muy, muy bien que algo faltaba, y no estaba relacionado con mi color de piel o algo por el estilo, algo importante, algo muy específico y característico de mí faltaba cuando me daba vuelta. Analicé bien mi cuerpo y allí me di cuenta de lo que faltaba, y por qué la mujer se había quedado buen rato rociando mi espalda.

-¡Erwin! ¿Y mi tatuaje?

-Se cubrió con el maquillaje

-¿¡Porque mierda no lo dejaste y ya!?

-Es que a la gente no le agrada mucho ver a los modelos con tatuajes, es todo cosa de estética.

-¿Y a ti, calvo estúpido de mierda, se te ocurre borrar el logo y máxima representación de mi negocio?

-Levi, no discutamos…

-Metete tu "no discutamos" por el culo. Ni siquiera sé porque me hablas con tanta confianza cuando me has tratado de violar 2 veces, bastardo.

-Si quieres terminar con esta sesión, hazlo, pero no pienso devolverte el dinero, ni tampoco hacerte mala fama con "no profesional" o alguna tontería por el estilo, así que simplemente terminemos con esto.

-Tch…-. No quería aceptarlo ni para mí mismo, pero ese hijo de puta tiene razón. No puedo darme el lujo de la mala fama, pero tampoco quiero perder la pelea con él, aunque mirándolo desde otro punto de vista si le insultara sería inmaduro.- Está bien, terminemos con esto de una puta vez.

Comenzó a sacarme fotos en distintas posiciones y con distintos efectos de agua, luz y, ugh, sudor. Por eso odio la playa, uno suda, hace calor, el agua salada está llena de gente y algas; desechos de barcos, peces y fábricas. Por eso nunca voy, prefiero las piscinas con cloro y lavandina.

El cedió a mi petición de piel clara porque el color no me queda bien, y la gente vería extraño que yo estuviera color café con leche. Luego de mucho rato por fin habíamos llegado a las 50 fotos, solo faltaban 25 y ya podría mandarlo al diablo de manera cordial y civilizada. El siguiente conjunto consistía en unos Jeans rasgados oscuros con una musculosa blanca con un emblema. Por arriba una chaqueta color gris claro con algunos detalles en oscuro y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello cubriéndome gran parte de este y en forma triangular. Es blanco y negro, de hilo y bastante largo, tanto que debo enredarme las puntas alrededor del cuello como una bufanda.

Las siguientes fotos fueron rápidas ya que en cualquier posición que estuviera quedaba bien, ya que era "casual" aunque yo normalmente no usaría algo así, pero realmente me queda bien.

Por fin se cumplieron las 75 fotos y me pude cambiar a el traje negro y pañuelo que llevaba antes, dejando mi cabello tal y como está. Erwin le indicó a la chica que podía irse y yo me encaminé a la oficina del local, donde deben esperar los fotógrafos, para generar una ambiente más profesional en vez de tener que estar entre mujeres cotilleando; Faltaban firmar algunos papeles para así terminar formal y oficialmente el contrato. Al llegar estaba vacío, no había nadie en el lugar y eso me preocupaba, no solo porque estaba a solas con Erwin, sino porque no estaba el tipo del contrato siguiente, al que hice esperar 40 minutos de más. Probablemente se enojó por la tardanza y se marchó, mataría al capitán américa oxigenado por eso.

Proseguí a dirigirme al escritorio donde debería estar Petra, pero no estaba y me encontré una nota que me alivio bastante. Repetí en voz alta lo que decía.

-"_Lamento hacerle esperar, vuelvo en media hora"_

-¿Dijiste algo?-. Pregunto Erwin curioso.

-No te hablaba a ti. Ahora debemos firmar unas cosas aquí…-. Me gire mirando unos papeles, pero él me tomo por las muñecas y me estampo contra la pared fuertemente para luego acercarse a mi cuello y exhalar en él causándome un gran escalofrío desagradable.- ¡Hey Erwin! ¿¡Que mierda haces!?

-Lo siento Levi, no me pude contener-. Dijo todavía cerca de mi cuello y sin soltar el agarre.

-¡Estas casado, puta madre!

-Lo sé pero…-. Me lamio el cuello, generándome un asco tremendo.- Aun así tu figura me hizo ceder.

Trato de pasar su mano por debajo de mi camisa pero yo por auto reflejo le pegue un rodillazo certero en el estómago, haciendo que él retrocediera bruscamente tosiendo y faltante de aire. Aproveché para separarme de él, haciendo bastante ruido al chocar contra el escritorio, lanzando algunas cosas al suelo. En mi oportunidad, estaba por salir de la oficina pero un fuerte jalón por el brazo izquierdo me obligo a darme vuelta bruscamente, pero nuevamente con un movimiento rápido logre zafarme del agarre y de nuevo quedé de espaldas a la puerta, con Erwin a unos 4 metros delante de mí, pero sabía que si intentaba escapar me alcanzaría fácilmente. En eso, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, amenazando con tomar mi cintura y rodear mi hombro o algo por el estilo. Por el miedo, vergüenza y otros distintos factores me quedé totalmente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba esperando algo…

_A Alguien…_

_Alguien que me salve de esa situación…_

Entonces, recordé que Eren una vez me había sacado de eso, pero era obvio que esta vez me las debería valer por mí mismo… no podía estar esperándolo, no toda la vida, ya me había rendido y lo había olvidado, que por alguna cosa haya vuelto a mi mente no quiere decir nada, esto no es amor, no lo es, jamás lo será…

Pero un olor dulce y aterradoramente familiar me invadió, totalmente, trayendo miles de recuerdos, un olor que amo pero que me da miedo, que me aterra, pero que extrañé sentir junto a mí toda mi vida.

Debe ser mi imaginación, eso es. Solo el estar en una situación parecida a la de 5 años me recuerda a su olor, pero no hay nadie que me salve, debo golpear yo mismo a ese estúpido de Erwin y luego, por supuesto, acusarlo con Hanji de intento de violación.

Pero, no era mi imaginación.

_Una mano me tomo por la cintura, una que no era de Erwin._

_Alguien me atrajo hacia él, con posesión y ternura_

_Pude sentir un aliento en el cuello, agradable y reconfortante_

_Una mano aparto la de Erwin con asco, evitando que me tocara_

_La presión en mi hombro derecho de una persona apoyando su mentón sobre él_

_La cara de ese rubio se imprimió con sorpresa y repulsión._

-Creo haberte dicho alguna vez que él es mi pareja ¿Verdad?-. Esa voz familiar que resonó por toda la oficina y en mi cabeza, me taladró los tímpanos. Era una voz olvidada, pero que salió a la luz reclamando respeto y una parte de mi memoria. Temblando, gire lentamente mi cabeza, sorprendido, sin querer ver la realidad que se hallaba detrás de mí, hecho una furia y determinación implacable. Al lograr tomar el coraje para ver completamente a la persona que se hallaba detrás de mí, casi me caigo al cruzarme nuevamente con esos ojos esmeralda chispeantes, que al encontrarse con los míos grises, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal completamente, llevada y generada por la emoción, miedo, vergüenza, tristeza, ira y felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Una sensación electrificante solo generada por el contacto de su piel con la mía, una cosa única, que solo él logra hacer que sienta.

-¿T-Tu…?-. Pregunte yo, con la voz temblando, pero Eren giro su rostro un poco para encontrarse cara a cara con el mío, a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro. Al verlo mi reacción fue separarme bruscamente y escapar escurridizamente por detrás de él, esa es una de los pros de mi estatura. Estaba alterado, asustado, confundido, sobretodo enojado, pero dentro de mí todavía había una chispita de felicidad al ver su rostro de nuevo.

Analizando la imagen mental que tenía, él ha crecido y madurado, se nota en sus rasgos y ojos afilados. De todas maneras, sigue siendo igual que siempre, sus rasgos generales no han cambiado en nada, solo que su piel está un poco más bronceada de lo normal.

Al salir corriendo la gente se giró a verme, entre ellas Hanji y Petra. Se ve que esta última sabía cómo pensaba, porque Hanji llevaba exactamente el vestido que yo quería, y como había pensado, le quedaba perfecto. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a Eren salir detrás de mí y alcanzarme a una velocidad anormal. Allí repare en que el hijo de su muy puta madre había crecido varios centímetros más, igualando a Erwin y superándome por 26 putos centímetros. Tiene piernas más largas, por lo que corre más rápido, y rápidamente en frente de todos y en medio del salón tironeo de mi brazo para así hacerme girar, pero el agarre fue distinto al de Erwin. No fue con furia o rencor, fue con dulzura, necesidad, sutileza, con la fuerza justa y necesaria solamente para lograr hacerme girar y así quedar en frente de él. Yo guiado por el terror que me inspiraba la figura castaña de ese Alemán, sin haber poderme preparado mentalmente para su encuentro, en reflejo como lo hice con Erwin le di un rodillazo certero en el estómago, pero su cuerpo estaba claramente más tonificado, por lo que solo retrocedió bruscamente.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba temblando. Bajo la mirada expectante de toda la gente, de mis dos… "amigas"… de infancia, de ese capitán américa oxigenado, y pronto bajo la dulce mirada esmeralda de Eren, lo que me hizo poner más nervioso todavía.

Él me examino lentamente, de arriba abajo, con un semblante serio nada propio de él, y yo comencé a hacer lo mismo. Mire su ropa, y llevaba una hermosa bufanda verde, como la de aquella vez. Un abrigo color café y pantalones oscuros con tenis negros. Mire sus manos, no llevaba guantes, y al mirar detenidamente su derecha pude ver un brillo familiar, un color verde sobre plata. Un anillo, ese mismo anillo de compromiso. Ese recordatorio cruel del pasado, y de las promesas que jamás se cumplieron.

-Levi… Ese no es tu color de piel-. Dijo él, algo desanimado ¿Cómo mierda se había dado cuenta? Su voz había cambiado un poco, pero no demasiado. Seguía teniendo ese tono dulce y comprensivo, de cachorrito obediente, pero aun así era algo más "masculina" si se podría decir. Se dispuso a dar un paso adelante.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-. Exclame con un grito, casi un gemido de terror. Al oír esto, Eren se detuvo en seco, devolviendo su pie al lugar original. En su mirada se notaba la tristeza y decepción, algo no estaba bien con él y conmigo, algo le había hecho entristecer al mirarme detenidamente, y creo que ya sé que es, temo que sea lo que creo.

-Levi… el anillo… no lo llevas-. Dijo mirando fijamente mi mano derecha, decepcionado.

-C-Como mierda quieres que lo siga llevando…

-¿Eh?-. Me miro con real sorpresa, como si fuera algo obvio. Su rostro sorprendido por la "noticia" de que yo no llevaba la joya termino de sacarme de mis casillas, y quitarme todo el odio y rencor hacia él.

-¿¡Como mierda quieres que siga llevando un puto recordatorio de que me abandonaste!? ¡Dejando todas tus putas promesas a la mitad, ya sabía que nunca las cumplirías, pero pedirme eso y luego irte a los 3 días termino de romper toda la poca esperanza de una vida estable contigo! ¡Eres un puto imbécil! ¿¡Como mierda…!? ¿¡Como…!?-. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, pero rápidamente las sequé con la manga de mi traje. Las miradas de los demás taladraban mi cuerpo, pero no me importa si quiebro por esta "escena" o si me tachan de gay, no voy a dejar que Eren se valla sin saber todo lo que eh sentido estos años.-¿¡Como mierda querías que te siguiera esperando, Eren!?

Esto genero un pequeño click en Eren, el cual ignorando mis gritos desenfrenados y maldiciones hacia él, comenzó a caminar hacia mí rápidamente, decidido, determinado. Esquivó rápidamente un puñetazo que iba dirigido directo hacia su rostro y aprovecho para tomarme por la cintura y el cuello, atrayéndome hacia él y finalmente abrazándome. Ante esta acción, yo comencé a maldecirlo mientras golpeaba fuertemente su vientre, pero solo hacía que él se aferrara más fuerte a mí.

-¿¡Por qué Eren!? ¿¡Por qué no me dejas vivir ya en paz!? ¿¡Por qué simplemente no me olvidas y te casas con alguna otra mocosa de por ahí!? ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta, hipócrita, hijo de puta! ¿¡Por qué Eren!?-. A medida que yo iba descargando mis maldiciones, mi energía también se iba y poco a poco me desmoronaba en frente de él.-Imbécil

-Lo se

-Idiota

-Lo se

-Hipócrita

-Lo se

-Estúpido-. Poco a poco fui aceptando su abrazo, hasta el punto en el que sujete su abrigo, atrayéndolo muy levemente hacia mí y escondiéndome bajo su pecho. Esa chispita de felicidad encendió todo hasta que me quemo y me hizo cenizas, dejando solo escombros de lo que antes era enojo y rencor.

-Sí, Si

-Mujeriego.

-Eso no es verdad-. Dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte

-¿Has besado a alguna chica?

-…

-Lo sabía, idiota.

-Pero puedo besar mucho más a Levi

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mentiroso.

-…

-Imbécil

-Estoy tan feliz de verte, Levi…-. Dijo mientras me estrujaba fuertemente, alzando su cabeza y sacando una gran sonrisa, yo solo quise que la gente que me veía desapareciera, pero por querer esconderme termine acurrucado en Eren, el cual por la diferencia de altura podía fácilmente apoyar su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Yo no.

-No mientas-. Me separo levemente de él, y se agachó un poco para verme cara a cara de nuevo.- Tú me extrañaste.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-No lo hice-. Esta fue la clave para que Eren me besara, le importo un carajo que todos lo vieran, pero apasionadamente se abalanzó sobre mí, consiguiendo de nuevo el sabor de mis labios, saboreándolos como algo que extrañaste, que añoraste probar de nuevo. Su lengua rápidamente y sin permiso invadió mi boca al primer momento que pudo y me sujeto fuertemente, ya que poco a poco estaba cayendo, estaba debilitándome, tanto que si no fuera por el firme agarre por la cintura de Eren hubiera caído sumido en sus labios, perdiéndome para no regresar jamás. Se separó de mí tranquilo, mientras que yo estaba jadeando, y sin darme cuenta temblando.

-¿Me extrañaste?-. Esta vez sí era una pregunta. El hijo de re mil puta anonado mi cerebro con el beso, me estupidificó por unos momentos para sacarme la información sincera que nunca sale por si sola de mi boca.

-D-Demasiado…-. Dije casi con un susurro, aun bajando la cabeza. Me tomó por el mentón y me levantó el rostro, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-Di eso más fuerte.

-Puto…

-Eso no era~ dijiste algo como que me extrañaste demasia…

-¡Calla!-. Dije con un rojo considerable en mis mejillas, llevándome una sonrisa y abrazo por parte de él.- Imbécil.

-Sí, si… Gruñón.

Allí el recapacitó en toda la gente que nos miraba, algunas chicas desmayadas en el piso, algunos otros fotógrafos impresionados y sacando fotos para seguramente publicarlo en alguna de sus estúpidas revistas. Entre la multitud estaban Hanji, Petra y las dos mocosas esas. Al momento en el que Erwin hizo un pequeño movimiento, que en realidad era para acercarse a Hanji, Eren me amarró fuertemente entre sus brazos, asfixiándome, y lo miro amenazadoramente, con rencor y odio, mientras gruñía. Parecía un animal salvaje.

-Oi Eren, cálmate.

-¡Parece que Eren esta celosito!-. Exclamó Hanji mientras Erwin se ponía detrás de ella, asustado, más que por Eren por mi mirada asesina hacia él.- ¡Por cierto, Erwin! ¡No vuelvas con tus malas costumbres!

-Hanji… ¿Cómo mierda puedes estar casada con un tipo que era gay, e intento violarme?-. Dije mientras me ponía una mano en el rostro, ignorando el agarre celoso del perro guardián a mi lado.

-¡Ah, Hanji-San!-. Dijo Eren más animado, separando su cabeza e irguiéndose para ver mejor a la mujer que estaba en frente de nosotros.- ¡Petra-San también! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante que tumbo a un par de chicas de atrás, sigue siendo un galán como siempre. Hanji y Petra se acercaron, pero Eren no se dispuso en ningún momento a soltarme o algo por el estilo, si no que me lucía como una muñeca.

-Hey Eren-. Detuvo su charla de inmediato para mirarme de nuevo, estrujándome más cerca de su vientre y dándome la posición perfecta.

-¿Si?

-Suéltame-. Dije con un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-. Le di un buen golpe en el vientre que lo hizo retroceder y arrodillarse para recuperar aire a jadeos.

-Que me sueltes-. Dije sin poder contener una sonrisa. Ahora seguramente me seguiría por todo el lugar diciéndome que era cruel o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que paso fue totalmente diferente, me dio vuelta nuevamente para vernos cara a cara y mostró una cámara que llevaba en su cuello.

-No puedes irte, debemos cumplir con una sesión de fotos.

-¿Perdón?

-Pagué por un contrato de fotos y horas ilimitadas. Además, era una de nuestras promesas ¿Verdad?

-Como dijiste. ERA una promesa-. Hice énfasis en el "Era" para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía intención de que me fotografiara, sabía muy bien que trataría de hacer algo pervertido.

-Las promesas no se rompen, además, ¿recuerdas como lo sellamos?-. Di un pequeño gruñido al recordar el beso seductor y dulce que me dio aquella vez de sorpresa luego de decir que dejaría que me sacara fotos cuándo él fuera un profesional.- Yo ya soy un profesional.

-Me importa una mierda, no lo haré.

-No puedes negarte, ya firmaste~ feliz y con tono cantarín. Mierda… ¿¡Por qué mierda no mire el nombre de la persona cuando firme!? Solo lancé un gruñido de desaprobación y me vi obligado a proceder al salón de fotografías, seguido por el perro imbécil.

* * *

Jejeje...jejeje... ¡POR FIN! Eso es lo que deben pensar "¡Pinshi Patatapandicornio, te tardaste demasiado publicando pendejadas del pasado!" Y ahora dirán "¡Me pareció leer que decía Lemon en la descripción!" Y sip, el lemon se viene en el capítulo que viene xDD así que paciencia mis queridas/os lectoras/os

Bueno, perdon por haberme tardado T3T es que tenía frío D: hace musho frío :c quiero una manta, pero con tener a mi gato encima mío y una chimenea me conformo *3* pero afuera nieva D: me encanta el frío y el invierno, usar mucha ropa abrigadita, bufandas, gorros, guantes, gabardinas, etc, pero bueno *3* se me congelan los dedos DD: así que pongo mis dedos entre los pelos de mi gato (es muy MUY peludito *3*) las dejo calentar, y luego escribo un poco, para hacer lo mismo después xD

Bueno, dejemos de lado mis estúpideces y ocurrencias y pasemos a los reviews (Esta vez dejaron muchos 0:)

Wkesh: Ya todos sabemos bien, y he dejado muy claro que me encanta hacer sufrir a los lectores dejandoles el corazón en la boca uvu pero sobretodo a tí xD  
En lo personal creo que Levi es realmente una persona muy fuerte por fuera, pero que por adentro es suavecito y siente como todos los demás. Es como una capa durita que cuando logras romper es dulce y delicioso por dentro (?) Algo así como un volcán de chocolate, quizás? xD

: Bueno, en mi opinión Lapidar a Eren es lo más lógico, el pinche idiota le pidio matrimonio y lo dejo, aunque no quiero que me lo rompan, lo necesito para mis otros fics. Con lo del lemon, habrá, si, pero no se si sera demasiado... "Ugh" porque bueno,a mi tampoco me gustan los fluidos, a mi me agradan los besos shenos de amorsh *3*

Paloma-Chan: Levi? ¿Puro? Hermoso te lo acepto pero ¿Puro? xD ok, esta bien que su trasero no ha sido tocado todavía, pero según yo, es un pinshi pervert encubierto *3* pero es domado por Eren uvu. Ok... creo que aprendí que tus insultos son la manera de expresar amor xD

Libijones: Jeje... te hice esperar *3* jejejejje xD soy re malota, hu3hu3hu3

Hana Usagi: Neh, Odio a Erwin, es un puto pervertido, pero amo a Levi, y no haré que el putoh lo viole, no señor, quizás en otro fanfic pero ahora no

Zarcot: Sinceramente ¡LÁSTIMA! Escribire todo el pinche lemon que quiera, y te lo aguantarás. Además, nadie te obliga a leer mis fanfic pinshi Valentín :T no joda. Dejando de lado eso, es verdad, Levi se merece Erens pero sin lo imbécil e idiota, oshea, estúpido imbécil, hasta yo me encabrone con él. ¡ESO NO ES NORMAL, NO LO ES!

Sininnen: ¡Holi! uvu no pos, ¡Gracias por dejar tu review! y bueno, lo de que Levi fue ingenuo fue simplemente porque se podría decir que Eren lo "engaño" con su sonrisa y ojos que lo estupefactean a Levi, y además yo creo que siempre, no importa cuanto se peleen, tendrá una chispita de felicidad voluble que incendiara todo cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Eren, además que también influyen las circunstancias uvu. No se, es mi opinión como Humilde Autora, que digo humilde porque en lo personal creo que no soy muy buena, me precipito demasiado xD

Selinrin: Dios xD una llama! ¡LLAMEN A CONTROL ANIMAL!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy xD gracias por los reviews, saben que me encantan, y les agradezco que los dejen aunque no sea la mejor autora que hayan conocido, ya que hay varios colosales (Fredo plz) xDD y meh, ni me pongo como meta llegar a parecerme, porque no lo lograré xDD

PD: Tengo algunas preguntas~  
Estaba leyendo el otro día xD (Si, amo leer *m*) y estaba pensando en inspirarme en algunas historias clásicas y modificarlas para hacer la base de un fanfic Ereri uvu ¿Les parecería una de Caperucita Roja? ¿El fantasma de Canterville? Si quieren, pueden sugerir otra xD

Patatapandicornio~


	9. Lo que nunca pudimos hacer

**¡Holis! Volvio Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fanfic!**

**Les aviso que este es el final ;_; Ih, pero de todas maneras termina bien uvu (no vale ir al final de las historia y ver que paso)  
Como lo he prometido, ¡Hay lemon! ¡Yeay!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, les dejaré leer~**

* * *

Proseguimos a la sala de fotografías. Eren se quitó una mochila de la espalda y el estuche de la cámara para comenzar a desempacar todo. Yo me le quede mirando esperando a que me dijera algo, que usar, que hacer, que preparar, algo, no sé, si hay algo que odio son los silencios incomodos.

Se percató de que lo miraba fijamente recargado contra una pared de brazos cruzados, esperando, así que paro de instalar el trípode y se me acercó un poco.

-¿No me vas a decir que usar?-. Pregunté antes de que dijera algo él.

-Así como estas está bien

-¿Solo usare esto? ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿No quieres cambiar nada?-. ¿Un traje negro simple con un pañuelo y una camisa blanca está bien para él?

-Bueno, quizás…-. Se acercó a mí, demasiado para mi gusto, de hecho, a una distancia peligrosamente corta conociéndole. Y tal como lo predije, se acercó y miro dentro de mi pantalón así como si nada.-… La ropa interior no me gusta.

-Hey, donde mierda crees que miras-. Dije mientras un aura de instinto asesino se manifestaba a mí alrededor.

-Cámbiate la ropa interior, no me gusta.

-Lo siento Eren, pero aquí no hay ropa interior para cambiarme-. Mentí. Arriba estaba mi casa, por lo que podría subir y tranquilamente cambiarme la ropa interior, pero claro que no. No, no te daré el gusto Jäeger.

-Entonces está bien si no usas nada-. Me sonrío pícaramente, yo no pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme internamente por tal tipo de comentario, pero se esfumaron al instante.

-Si crees que está bien la ropa que tengo ahora, mejor dedícate a instalar el trípode y las distintas cosas para fotografiar; si quieres que me cambie habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-¿Eso es parte de las declaraciones que se hacen en las bodas verdad? Está bien, acepto-. Mientras seguía con la misma sonrisa, se acercó sutilmente a mi lado para abrazarme por la cintura, pero yo no desenrede mis brazos.

-¿Quieres que me cambie o no?

-Ya lo dije, la ropa interior no me gusta.

-No tengo otra, y no me quedare desnudo, menos si tu estas en la misma habitación, o 3 KM a la redonda.

-Entonces te puedo dar estas~-. Me sonrió nuevamente y del bolsillo interno de su abrigo sacó ese objeto del demonio. Esos, los mismos bóxer negros que le di en la secundario, con las escrituras "Kalvin Klein" ajustados, exactamente iguales a cuando se los di, solo que un poco más arrugados por doblarlos varias veces, e incluso se nota que le ha rociado algo de perfume ambientador de Lavanda, porque lo huelo desde aquí. El puto bastardo recuerda que originalmente mi ropa interior olía de esa manera, e incluso parece que usara exactamente el mismo perfume de la misma marca.

-¿Por qué mierda sigues teniendo ese par de bóxer?

-Porque son tuyos, alguna vez estuvieron en contacto con tu linda zona íntima.

-Pedazo de pervertido.

-Ponte estos Levi, estos me gustan.

-Jódete.

-Prefiero joderte a ti.

-Calla, puto pervertido-. Para evitar un desastre, o la mano con "autoconsciencia" de Eren tocándome, le arranque la ropa interior de sus manos y me marché rápidamente a cambiarme. Al entrar al vestidor, agradecí a Higia que Eren haya visto una prenda distinta a la que llevaba en la mañana, si hubiera visto los bóxer de corazones… dios, ni me lo quiero imaginar, por suerte están colgados del perchero en frente mío.  
Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, mirando de reojo constantemente a la puerta asegurándome de que Eren no estuviera viendo por la perilla o algo por el estilo. Al terminar mire de nuevo los vestuarios y decidí que no me quedaría con esa ropa, así que me cambie por unos Jeans blancos con botas altas negras, una camisa blanca y el pañuelo de antes, acompañado por una larga chaqueta de invierno hasta las caderas color marrón.

Salí y Eren se giró para verme, sorprendido por el nuevo vestuario y por lo rápido que me cambié. Se acercó a mí y yo me crucé de brazos para evitar el mayor contacto posible, aunque tratar de que él no me tome por las caderas es un caso perdido.

Al lograr tenerme entre sus brazos miró dentro de mi pantalón nuevamente, y sonrió al ver que llevaba la ropa interior asignada por él. Rápidamente llevo su cabeza arriba y miro mi rostro desde un ángulo alto por su altura. Trato inútilmente de desenredar mis brazos, y al no lograrlo hizo un puchero.

-Levi, deja de estar de brazos cruzados.

-No quiero que me toques.

-¡Que cruel!

-¡Ya basta, comienza a sacar las fotos de una puta vez!-. Dije regañándolo, mientras quitaba mis manos de su posición inicial para tratar de separarlo de mí. El muy hijo de puta aprovecho la situación para abalanzarse, inmovilizándome, y me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de separarse de mí evitando el inminente golpe en su entrepierna, para luego terminar de instalar todos los equipos necesarios.

Ya terminado todo, le pregunté qué tipo de escenario quería y él dijo que lo ideal sería un escenario nevado, pero como no nevó en los últimos días decidió que lo haríamos con un fondo blanco liso, siempre funciona con cualquier tipo de vestuario. Así comencé a posar según las indicaciones de Eren, viéndome obligado a cumplir todos sus caprichos por el tipo de contrato, y soy bien consciente de que si no lo cumplo me puede demandar y fundirme, aunque sé que no lo hará puede extorsionarme, y llegaría a ser peor… mucho peor.

-Levi-. Me llamó

-Hmm?-. Me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, aún sin salir de la posición de los brazos a los costados de espaldas a él.

-¿No te molesta si te pido que te cambies el vestuario?-. Dijo tímido, me atrevería a decir que incluso algo temeroso.

-Claro que no, hago esto todos los días, aunque me jod…moleste es parte de mi profesión-. Joder, casi vuelvo a cometer el mismo error, ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que mudarse a España por un tiempo?.- ¿Qué quieres que use?

-Hm…-. Se acercó aun dejando la cámara sobre su cuello, y me rodeo con sus brazos, estrechando el espacio entre nosotros. De nuevo me estaba acostumbrando a su proximidad, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta sentir a alguien brindándote calor y un abrazo se siente extremadamente bien, sobre todo si es alguien que realmente te ama incondicionalmente, como Eren.- ¿Unos Jeans ajustados negros, quizás? Con una camisa a cuadros, o quizás una musculosa blanca…

-¿Especificación en los zapatos?-. Dije desinteresado, ya no me cruzaba de brazos cuando se me aproximaba, y me veía obligado a posar mis manos en su pecho para no estar incomodo, pero no correspondía a su abrazo, ni lo haría por ahora. Haré que sufras, Jäeger.

-Hm… botas negras ¡Con tacón!-. Me helé con las últimas dos palabras.

-Estas enfermo si crees que usare eso-. Podía sentir la vena marcándose en la sien.

-Pero quiero que uses eso, Levi-. Me estrecho más, mirándome a los ojos. Oh si, con esos mismos putos ojos de cachorrito Jäeger, y un pequeño rubor sazonando sus mejillas suavemente, el objetivo: Ablandarme, persuadirme y luego follarme.-Botas bajas hasta el talón, con unos Jeans negros ajustados de corte de mujer, que se amolden a tu figura y te hagan ver delgado y alto…-. Mierda, olvide que él también sabe de esto, y sabe que eso quedaría bien en una persona como yo… pero ¡Joder, soy hombre!- Que la camisa le dé un toque de color al conjunto… o quizás no, quizás en la escala de grises…Hmm-. Cerró los ojos. Mierda, está fantaseando.

-Veré que tengo en el vestidor, no prometo nada-. Concluí. En realidad, sé muy bien que tengo esas cosas que él describió, pero tardare en decidir si lo haré o no ¿Ablandarme contra él, su mirada de cachorro y usar tacones? ¿O no hacerlo y arriesgarme a una demanda sazonada con una mala cara de decepción de Eren?

-Ok, te espero-. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba el agarre para que yo me dirigiera al vestidor.

Al entrar, no tuve que pensarlo mucho para dirigirme directamente a la zona de ropa de mujer. Decidí que usaría, como indico él, un par de Jeans ajustados negros de marca que me calzaban perfectos, Lo que hizo que se mostrara una mueca de molestia en mi rostro ¿Por qué mierda soy tan… tan… Femenino? Obviamente refiriéndome a lo físico.  
Salí y elegí una musculosa blanca holgada con una camisa de color rojo oscuro para darle color al conjunto. Me remangue una de las mangas hasta el codo para parecer más casual, y la otra la deje a la mitad del antebrazo. Me dirigí a la gran duda, los zapatos. Reconsideré la idea de Eren, pero para recalcar mi decisión me recorrí todos los armarios con zapatos, aunque él sabe de esto, y perfectamente sabe que lo mejor que se puede combinar con esto son botas cortas negras con tacón que hagan que la Figura sea más delgada y alta. A duras penas escogí unas bonitas de terciopelo, y para mi disgusto los tacones no me incomodaban. Esperaba que me incomodara un poco la sensación, pero al no sentir nada fue como un golpe seco en la cara. ¿Caminar con tacones se me hace natural? Bueno, tampoco es que 4 centímetros sea mucho, pero de todas maneras… ¿Por qué?...

Tome coraje y decidí mirarme al espejo. Si me pusiera algo de maquillaje pasaría tranquilamente por una mujer, lo que me causo un nudo en el estómago. Nuevamente reuní los trocitos de mi ego en el piso y abrí un poco la puerta, dejando una pequeña brecha lo suficientemente grande para mirar al exterior, y al emocionado castaño esperándome.

Él se percató de mi mirada a través de la puerta y se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia mí, a lo que yo reaccione estrechando un poco más la rendija de observación.

-¿Levi?-. Pregunto extrañado, mirándome al único ojo que se asomaba.- ¿Estas bien, te sucedió algo?

-…

-¿Quieres salir?-. Acercó su mano a la brecha de la puerta e intento abrirla inútilmente, ya que yo la sostenía firmemente para que no se abriera.- Vamos, muéstrame como te ves. Quiero verte-. Aunque intento disimular su deseo con un tono inocente, pude ver dentro de su mente a través de los ojos la diversión que tenía al verme así, y su real deseo lujurioso de verme vestido de mujer. Puto pervertido, pero de todas maneras es atractivo así.

Lentamente y pisoteando mi ego para que se quedara en el piso y no se levantara en un buen rato, abrí la puerta para que Eren pudiera ver el conjunto completo, y resonando los tacones con los pasos por el salón me pare decidido frente a él. Actualmente medía 1,67 por la suma del tacón, y le llegaba con lo justo a la clavícula, ¿Por qué mierda el muy hijo de puta mide 1,85? Me sobrepasa por 18 centímetros incluso con las botas. Al lograr verme completamente, cruzado de brazos frente a él los ojos se le llenaron de brillo e inmediatamente se alejó unos metros para apreciarme mejor.

-Levi…

-Dices algo y te asesino.

-T-Te ves hermoso-. Vi algo que no veía hace años. Hizo la típica expresión adolescente de sonrojarse y cubrirse la boca con la mano, dejando así resaltar sus ojos verdes. Aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo mis trucos Eren.

-¿Eren, estás bien?-. Indiferente me acerqué, él reacciono al instante alejándose del posible roce de su piel con la mía. Logré lo que quería, conozco tu incomodidad Eren. Suavemente deslicé mi mano por un lado y sin que viera la derecha la acerqué por el otro, entonces al intentar evitar el toque de mi izquierda se abalanzó por si solo hacia mí. Al notar el contacto se asustó un poco, pero se quedó totalmente paralizado cuando sintió mi mano ascender por el costado de su pecho, delineándolo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde él quito las manos de su rostro realmente demasiado sonrojado, y yo aproveché para colgarme, acercándome y presionándome contra él.

-Mmngh… Levi, lo haces a propósito-. Dijo mientras suave y tímidamente rodeaba mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él e inconscientemente haciéndome sentir su presente erección contra mi vientre.

-¿Oh, En serio?-. Le dije sarcásticamente con una sonrisa, pero cuando él se dispuso a besarme en los labios me separé y alejé un poco, dejándole con las ganas.- Vamos, debemos seguir con la sesión.

-¡A-Ah! Con respecto a eso, el escenario perfecto sería algo así como un baño, un sauna o un spa. Supongo que debe haber algo como eso por aquí ¿Me equivoco?-. Dijo tímidamente, con una sonrisa boba mientras me alcanzaba poniéndose a mi lado.

-Sí, pero para llegar debemos cruzar el salón.

-Entonces ¿Podemos?

-A ver si entiendes: Para llegar debemos cruzar el salón.

-…

-¡Debes estar demente si crees que saldré al puto salón con botas de tacón y Jeans de mujer!-. Exploté en un grito. Eren comprendió la "indirecta" bastante directa y se acercó nuevamente divertido hacia mí.

-Te ves bonito así, además podemos rodear el salón o ver que nadie te vea.

-Jodete, no saldré así Eren-. Mierda, cometí ese error de nuevo. Rio un poco y luego me miro.

-Es extraño que digas esa palabra todo el tiempo, para ti sería como si todo el tiempo dijera "follar" o algo por el estilo.

-Es tu puta culpa por confundir los lenguajes, no estás en España.

-De todas maneras, debemos proseguir con la sesión.

-No saldré al salón así, además debes avisarle a Petra que vacíe el spa para que podamos sacar las fotos con tranquilidad, sin gente-. Dicho esto me sonrió y susurró un "espera aquí", para luego abrir la puerta y llamarla desde allí. Conociendo a Petra, ella sabe que NO debe hacerlo. Ella se acercó y Eren procuro que no pudiera verme, pero al escuchar la conversación pude oír un nítido "Esta bien, avisare que deben vaciar el área de Spa" ¡Joder Petra, esa no era la idea! ¡No cedas contra sus ojos verdes, es un puto pervertido!

Esperamos un poco y Petra sacó a la gente del spa, viniendo a notificarlo. Para mi mala suerte, no toco la puerta y suavemente abrió para lograr ver dentro. Casi se infarta al verme posando para la cámara de Eren con este vestuario, pero él no tardo en acercarse y cerrar la puerta, para luego encerrarla contra está mirándola a los ojos. Una punzada en mi estómago se hizo presente al ver como ella se encogía temblando de miedo (N/A: Si claro Levi, no son por celos, no lo son) y me miro asustada por debajo del brazo de Eren, clamando ayuda en silencio.

-Hey Eren ¿qué mierda haces?-. Dije molesto. Él se volteó y Petra aprovechó para salir corriendo a mi lado, pero paro en seco al verme con el vestuario.

-…Levi-San…

-Ni lo menciones-. Dije frunciendo el ceño y luego suspire.- Ese enfermo mental me obligo a usar esta mierda.

-¡Esos Jeans te quedan mejor a ti que a mí!-. Exclamo molesta.- ¡Y tú eres hombre, y yo mujer! ¡No es justo!

-¡Ni que a mí me agradara tampoco!-. Respondí yo molesto. Ahora Eren era el que estaba un poco asustado porque tenía a dos personas de muy mal humor en frente de él, contra él, por culpa de él. Se acercó tímidamente y se escondió de la mirada de Petra detrás de mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y posando sus manos suavemente sobre estos.

-Petra-San ¿La zona de Spa ya está lista?-. Pregunto algo asustado. Petra no es una persona que se enoje seguido, pero cuando lo hace lo más recomendable es no estar cerca.

-Sí, lo está. Les pedí a la gente y a los empleados que abandonaran el lugar.

-Eren, reitero que no pienso cruzar el salón así.

-Si pero, si no me equivoco, cuando entre pude ver que el salón, el mostrador, y todas esas cosas se separaban de la conexión de la sala de fotografías, el spa y la escalera mediante unas puertas francesas viejas, que se pueden cerrar ¿Verdad?-. Mierda, había olvidado esas puertas. Antes el lugar era una hermosa casa, y aunque este acondicionado para ser un salón de belleza sigue teniendo las molduras y detalles originales, entre los cuales están esas hermosas puertas dobles de roble pintadas de blanco de 3 metros de altura.

-Creo que tengo las llaves, y si, se pueden cerrar tranquilamente-. Concluyó Petra.- Las cerrare en un momento

-¡Gracias, Petra-san!-. Exclamo Eren radiante de felicidad. Por mi parte sentía como iba palideciendo poco a poco al no poder salvarme de eso, aunque por suerte no me vera nadie vestido así. Mire con el mentón en alto y los brazos cruzados recargado contra la pared como Eren se colocaba la cámara en el cuello y algunos equipos sobre el hombro, sin mover un pelo en son de ayudarlo. Luego de unos minutos Petra llamó a la puerta avisando que la sala estaba cerrada, y al salir el lugar era realmente agradable, parecía una casa antigua y las puertas aislaban totalmente el ruido del salón.

Caminamos juntos cruzando la zona aislada de la sala hasta el spa. Al entrar claramente a Eren le gusto, y comenzó a observar detenidamente cada rincón del lugar. Lo único incomodo es recientemente había gente en el lugar y todavía quedaba algo del vapor que se genera normalmente en un espacio como estos.

-¿Y bien, donde quieres sacar las fotos? Me estoy cansando de esto, quiero terminar de una puta vez.

-Bueno, sinceramente el vapor no es bueno para las cámaras…-. Dijo pensativo.

-Puedo fijarme si los vestidores están libres. Como allí la gente no usa demasiadas duchas no creo que haya nada, además que yo haya visto no entro ningún hombre a esta zona a excepción de mí.

-Probablemente si tu entraste a ese lugar ahora este rechinante de limpio-. Bromeo mientras me seguía hacia el vestidor de hombres que yo había ocupado esa mañana. Al entrar, como me lo imagine, estaba totalmente libre de humedad y solo estaba el traje de baño negro colgado sobre la zona para escurrir ropa, el cual rápidamente quité al ya estar seco y lo colgué con los demás trajes.- ¡Este lugar es perfecto!

-¿Y? ¿Dónde quieres?

-¿Querer qué?-. Pregunto con picardía, y pude ver ese brillo característico en sus ojos de cuando su mente se desvía por pensamientos pervertidos. Más allá de que él es así nunca ha pasado de nivel, refiriéndome a que no hace más que torturarme tocándome mi zona íntima, no ha profanado… mi trasero.

-Decídete de una puta vez donde quieres tomar las fotos, pedazo de pervertido.

-Supongo que contra el mesón. Me gusta bastante el material-. Paso su mano suavemente por la mesada de mármol.- Creo que haría un buen contraste, además me gusta la idea de que se pueda ver tu reflejo.

-Buena decisión…-. Comenté mientras me acercaba a la mesada y también repasaba su superficie. Inconscientemente mi mano llego a tocar la de Eren, y los dos nos sonrojamos un poco al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro. Él suavemente deslizó su mano por encima de la mía y la apretó de forma cariñosa mientras me sonreía. No pude evitar sentir un rubor atrevido en mis mejillas, y esta vez sí deje que se aproximara a mí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y correspondiendo a un beso lleno de amor en los labios, de esos con un dulzor especial del cariño pero sin perder esa especia picante de la lujuria que hace que sea mucho más interesante. No recibía un beso así de Eren desde que nos encontramos en la capital… pero eso es cosa de antes, lo importante es que ahora tengo a mi Eren aquí, ahora, abrazándome y besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. Me separe de él quedando estupefacto y siendo sostenido por sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, luego de eso me soltó suavemente procurando que no me cayera, y dejo que me sostuviera en la mesada de mármol. Se alejó y desenfundó su cámara, colgándola del cuello. Más allá de ser un profesional, no se andaba con muchos rodeos como los demás y portaba una pequeña cámara de última generación, cómoda para llevarla a todos lados sin que lo notes.

-Levi, apóyate sobre la mesada y cruza una de tus piernas sobre la otra.

-Hm…-. Acaté a su orden sin rechistar. Él se agachó para tomar un ángulo bajo de la foto, dejando en primer plano mis piernas y detrás mi rostro.

-Ahora haz una cara… como explicarlo… altanera, desafiante pero con un toque de malicia. Seria e indiferente.

-O sea, una cara como la que siempre tengo-. Dije con tono sarcástico, lográndole sacar una sonrisa. Luego de eso le mire serio y desafiante, como miras a un perro cuando cometió un error. Comenzó a gatillar la cámara, sacando varias fotos en ráfaga.

-Sí, así me encanta. Te Amo.

-¿Qué otra posición quiere…? ¿¡Espera, que!?-. Cuando termine de analizar lo último que dijo lleve una de mis manos cerca de mi rostro, en posición de defensa por la sorpresa y me sonroje de manera monumental para lo que yo puedo llegar a sonrojarme. Él sonrió ampliamente y gatillo nuevamente de manera rápida, captando explícitamente mi reacción.

-Esa era la siguiente posición, pero de manera consciente no eres capaz de hacerlo-. Me miro con picardía, el hijo de puta sabe mis puntos débiles.

-Hijo de puta-. Se paró en frente mío y me tomo el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-De todas maneras, no es mentira-. Dijo con un tono suave y persuasivo, acercando su rostro al mío y apoyando su frente contra la mía, quedando cara a cara y él un poco encorvado por la diferencia de altura. Le mire a los ojos y pude sentir el sonido del gatillo de la cámara disparándose, al mirar al costado pude ver que sostenía la cámara con la otra mano, consiguiendo así una foto de primer plano de la escena que acababa de suceder. Cuando me percate de esto sonrió y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me apretujo a él desde el hombro, acercando la cámara a nosotros y poniendo el modo de vista, así mostrándome la foto que saco momentos antes, donde él sonreía y la luz era prácticamente perfecta.- Ha quedado bonita ¿verdad?

Mire a otro lado para no admitir que esa fotografía era hermosa, pero como el conoce mi lenguaje corporal sabía que era sinónimo de "Tienes razón pero no lo admitiré"

-Ya deja de jugar y dime en qué posición debo colocarme ahora.

-¿La del goce? ¿O quizás la del perrito? Si no quieres puedo sentarme en la mesada y tú encima de mí-. La picardía y malicia invadido sus ojos una vez más, causándome una cara de disgusto y haciendo que frunza el ceño.

-Deja de malpensar todo lo que digo, joder-. ¡Mierda, he cometido el mismo error una vez más! Me sonrió de manera pícara, y no hizo falta que dijera palabra alguna.- ¡Dios que molesto! ¡Dime como mierda debo posar para la cámara!

-Date vuelta, dando la cara al espejo y apoyándote sobre la mesada-. Dijo mientras se agachaba nuevamente para tomar ángulos bajos. Para no alargar más esto acaté la orden sin rechistar y al instante.- Saca un poco el trasero…

-Tsk… Más te vale que no hagas, ni pienses nada-. Lo mire a los ojos a través del espejo, Cuando lo hice se ilumino como si tuviera una gran idea.

-¡Sí! ¡Así me encanta, mira a la cámara a través del espejo!-. Comenzó a gatillar la cámara, yo trate sacando una de mis manos de la mesada y escondiéndola en los bolsillos del pantalón. Luego doble la rodilla hacia adelante, y así cambiando ligeramente la posición para que las fotos salieran distintas. Más allá de que Eren siempre será impulsivo o lo que sea, cuando saca fotos pone un rostro extremadamente serio y observador, mirando cada detalle y cambiándolo si es necesario.- Levi, muestra un poco más el trasero, sácalo más afuera.

-Es peligroso teniendo a un pervertido detrás de mí-. Dije mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, mostrando ligeramente más la parte trasera.

-Así me encanta-. Dijo mientras se relamía los labios y gatillaba de nuevo.- Bonito culo.

-Deja de mirarme así-. Dije molesto.

-Es inevitable, es demasiado atractivo y sensual, dan ganas de tocarlo-. Se relamió los labios nuevamente y tomo la cámara solo con una mano, aproximando la otra amenazadoramente a mi parte trasera, y al tener contacto me genero un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

-¡H-Hey! ¿Qué mierda haces?-. Comenzó a acariciarme suavemente de arriba abajo, y hasta se atrevió a darme una suave y casi imperceptible nalgada. Contra mi voluntad cedí a mostrarme más inclinándome y apoyándome con los codos sobre la mesada, suspirando mientras sentía como la sangre corría a mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que Eren aumentaba el ritmo. Pude oír como ese sonido casi imperceptible de la cámara volvía a sonar, y al abrir los ojos mire por el espejo que Eren sacaba fotos en primer plano de mi trasero, y como fondo mi rostro sonrojado a través del espejo.- Y-Ya basta…

-¿Realmente quieres que pare? Si estas todo sonrojado y no evitas que te toque Levi-. Su excitante roce subió hasta el comienzo de mi espina dorsal, levantando levemente la camisa y así dejando ver mi piel.- Levi, este no es tu color de piel, ¿verdad?

-N-No… es parecida, me colocaron maquillaje en la sesión anterior…

-Ya me parecía…-. Se paró detrás de mí y tomo una de las toallas colgadas a los costados. Dejo su cámara colgando de la cinta de su cuello y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos para llegar al lavabo, donde humedeció la toalla escurriéndola al final para que no tuviera exceso de agua. Lo siguiente que hizo no pudo evitar que se me escaparan jadeos de excitación. Subió completamente la camisa y la musculosa, dejando al descubierto mi espalda, y comenzó a pasar el paño suavemente por todas partes, sin frotarla para que yo lo sintiera como una caricia. Poco a poco dejo al descubierto el tatuaje característico que se ubica en mi espina dorsal, y prosiguió a meter su mano por debajo de mis ropas para pasarlo en el estómago y el pecho, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y mordía suavemente mi oreja.

-Como mierda notaste…

-Cada detallito tuyo que me gustaba lo memoricé completamente para nunca olvidarlo-. Me sorprendí un poco e internamente (Si, interna) me sonroje.- Tus ojos color plata apagada que pueden dedicar desde la mirada más atemorizante hasta la más tierna y seductora; tu figura delgada y frágil, tanto que parece que tienen que tocarte con cuidado para no romperte; Tu piel blanca, casi como mármol, que hace que parezcas un muñeco de porcelana; Tu cabello negro que contrasta con tu piel; Tu personalidad arrogante e indiferente que te hace inalcanzable y sumamente atractivo; Tus pequeñas mañas y hasta obsesión con la limpieza y el orden; Tu horrible manera de cocinar, que hace que me encante cocinar para ti; Tu rostro con facciones finas como las de una mujer; Tu tierna manera de sonrojarte que pareciera que solo sucede cuando los planetas se alinean; Tus pequeñas sonrisas escondidas que aparecen con arrogancia…

-E-Eren…-. Sus palabras seductoras junto a las caricias que me brindaba con ese paño húmedo y frío en contraste con mi piel caliente me excitaban de manera inigualable

-Eres un manojo de defectos que todos juntos forman a un atractivamente inigualable tú, Eso me sentir una presente erección rozándome inconscientemente por detrás. Se separó de mí, mostrándome la toalla originalmente blanca con un color algo cremoso por el maquillaje que me quitó del cuerpo. De nuevo rodeándome por los costados con los brazos, en parte para que no escapara, enjuago la toalla con más agua para quitarle todo lo que había quedado de más.- Tu color natural de piel es más bonito.

-Es casi idéntico…

-Pero no es igual.

Se separó de mí de golpe, dejándome la piel con un calor poco común característico del reciente roce de su piel con la mía, un tipo de calor que no sentía hace ya demasiado tiempo. Se colocó detrás de mí y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones lentamente, mientras sacaba de vez en cuando una foto. Termino por dejar al descubierto el bóxer que a él tanto le gustan, y nuevamente pude ver por el reflejo como se relamía los labios ante tal escenario lascivo de mi parte.

-Nunca los había visto puestos en ti, te quedan realmente geniales

-Puto…

-Me encanta que sean ajustados y se amolden a tu bonito trasero-. De nuevo comenzó con su tarea de acariciarme suavemente, y haciendo que mí cuerpo se encorvara en busca de más contacto. Al final, tironeo del elástico y lo soltó contra mi piel, golpeándome fuertemente y arrancándome un gemido. Eso me distrajo e hizo que no me percatara al instante de que había comenzado a bajar mi bóxer, dejando así al descubierto claramente mi parte trasera. Me di cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando por el reflejo se relamía los labios de manera deliciosa y alzaba su cámara para así sacar una foto de primer plano.

-¡H-Hey, Devuélvemelos!

-Tú me los regalaste ¿Recuerdas?-. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a besar la piel blanca que abarca mi trasero, succionando de vez en cuando y mordisqueándolo, dejando pequeñas marquitas. Comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas suavemente, con el objetivo de excitarme más y hacer que cediera a sus caricias. Se levantó nuevamente y me tomo por las caderas levantándome de repente.

-¡H-Hey!-. Me quejé, pero él me sentó suavemente sobre la mesada de mármol y abrió mis piernas un poco, colocándose entre ellas. Me miro pícaramente y tomo mi pie derecho para mirar detenidamente la pequeña bota que llevaba puesta. Suavemente deslizó su mano desde el tobillo al talón y tironeo un poco, así sacándome la condenada botita, tirándola lejos y dejando mi pie al descubierto, entre sus manos. Tomo nuevamente mi pie y sin dejar de mirarme comenzó a besarlo, desde la planta hasta los dedos, mordisqueándolo suavemente y hasta atreviéndose a pasar su lengua por toda la base, causándome cosquillas. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con el otro pie, y extrañamente la segunda bota cayo parada junto a la primera.

La siguiente parada de sus manos fueron mis caderas. Yo me sentía débil, nublado por la lujuria que me provoca el tener a Eren cerca, el peligro que representa lo hace más excitante y delicioso al tacto. Me sostenía débilmente con los brazos a los lados, pero Eren los guio hasta su cuello, obligándome a colgarme de él para no caer de espaldas contra la mesada. Tomo el pantalón que estaba un poco más debajo de lo normal por lo de antes, y desabrocho suavemente el cinturón, luego el botón y luego termino por bajar el cierre, liberándome así de la presión que ejercía la prenda sobre la erección que comenzaba a crecer debajo de la ropa interior. Tomo la prenda y de un momento a otro lo bajo junto con el pantalón, dejándome así expuesto ante él. Retrocedió un poco y termino de despojarme completamente de mis ropajes inferiores, dejándome sin escapatoria alguna, sin defensas, solo con la musculosa y la camisa que probablemente también me quitaría en algún momento.

-Vaya Levi, hace mucho que no te veía desnudo, sigues siendo igual de sexy-. Comentó malicioso.

-Mmngh-. Se colocó nuevamente entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona de mi vientre, bajando poco a poco hacia mi hombría necesitada de atención. No pude retener un gemido al sentir la cálida mano de Eren con "Autoconsciencia" Acariciándome, masturbándome suavemente para torturarme hasta que tuviera que pedir a gemidos que aumentara el ritmo. Me miraba constantemente, no soltaba sus ojos color esmeralda de los míos, estaba esperando a que yo diera el buen visto para aumentar el ritmo y al parecer se lo di cuando lo mire, ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a subir y bajar a una velocidad delirante a la par que excitante. Gemí estruendosamente al sentir la lengua de Eren recorrer saciada mi falo, lamiendo y degustando la punta para luego introducírsela completamente en la boca, aumentando el ritmo, besando, lamiendo y hasta se atrevió a mordisquearlo. Podía sentir claramente en la piel que se venía el orgasmo, pero a último momento, cuando sentía el típico palpite en mi entrepierna, se la saco bruscamente de la boca, dejándome el orgasmo a flor de piel y con ganas de salir.- ¿E-Eren?

-No te correrás aún Levi-. Sentenció mientras nuevamente se relamía los labios por la exquisitez de la escena que tenía en frente.

-Me encantaría lamer esos labios-. Coquetee en son de excitarlo aún más, hacer que sufra. Al parecer funciono ya que luego de su rostro de sorpresa se acercó a mis labios y me beso, pero yo no me deje controlar e hice lo que había dicho antes, comencé a lamer sus dulces y suaves labios de manera excitante para él, y cuando nos estábamos por separar para conseguir aire nuevamente me arriesgue a morderlo, consiguiendo que él sonriera por mi atrevimiento.

Luego de finalizar el beso, guio sus dedos a mi boca indicándome silenciosamente que los lamiera, a lo que yo los introduje en mi boca guiado por la excitación del momento debido al beso anterior y comencé a lamerlos lascivamente mientras él me miraba complacido y nublado por la lujuria. Pude sentir un casi imperceptible chasquido de algún lado. Cuando estuvieron totalmente húmedos y remojados los quitó de mí zona bucal y los llevo peligrosamente a mi zona baja. Gruñí en forma de advertencia, pero el no paro y de un momento a otro estaba tanteando mi entrada, humedeciéndola y lubricándola con un dedo. Otro chasquido. Tuve que ahogar un estruendoso gemido cuando pude sentir como Eren me invadía con el primer dedo, tanteando y sintiendo mi interior suavemente, reconociéndolo. Es el tercer "Clic". Cuando me acostumbre a este primer dígito tocándome, fue cuando él introdujo suavemente el segundo, causándome un inigualable escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al comenzar a hacer tijeras dentro mío y palpar mis paredes interiores, esta vez escuche varios pequeños chasquidos no muy lejanos, y al buscar la fuente del molesto sonido me encontré con que Eren estaba sosteniendo su cámara, sacando fotos de lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento. Iba a decirle algo pero me callo desprevenido el tercer dedo intentando entrar.

-Mierda, necesito algo para lubricar…-. Hablo algo irritado, como cuando te atrasas en algo que quieres hacer. Me quede callado y el suavemente quito los dedos que había dentro, haciéndome temblar en contra de mi voluntad al sentirme prácticamente vacío. Le mire un instante, no sé qué rostro tenía en ese momento pero probablemente una de estúpido por todas las cosas que me había hecho sentir el muy hijo de puta. Me sonrió nuevamente y salió del vestidor unos instantes, dejándome allí de piernas semi abiertas sentado sobre el mesón sosteniéndome vagamente y temblando.

Luego de aproximadamente un minuto volvió de la antesala con un frasco de lo que parecían aceites para el cuerpo, me miro pícaramente y nuevamente se colocó entre mis piernas, presionándome suavemente con su entrepierna sin darse cuenta. Gruñí por lo bajo al sentir su dureza rozando la mía, y él se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. Abrió el frasco quitando la tapa a rosca, y lo volteo dejando así caer el contenido sobre tres de sus dedos, embadurnándolos completamente. Nuevamente los acercó a mi entrada y esta al sentirlo se dilato bruscamente, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Eren, que luego metió dos de sus dedos de una, lo que no me causo dolor alguno, sino placer, Un placer morboso y lascivo, casi delirante.

Suavemente metió el tercer dedo, casi imperceptiblemente, y comenzó nuevamente a acariciarme por dentro, obligándome a colgarme de su cuello en mi intento por no caer a un lado o de espaldas incómodamente contra el espejo detrás de mí. Había doblado sus dedos en forma de gancho, y estaba buscando algo dentro de mí. Supe que lo había encontrado cuando de un momento a otro gemí como perra ramera al sentir la sorpresa de oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo, acompañadas por el ritmo de los dedos de Eren tocando suavemente un lugar específico dentro de mí, obligándome a arquear la espalda del placer. Había oído eso alguna vez, que el hombre tiene un punto erógeno en esa zona "Próstata" según médicos "Punto más delicioso del hombre" según los que saben de sexo. Ese pequeño lugar que hace que gimas como perra en celo clamando por más.

Lentamente cambio el ritmo y de un momento a otro estaba metiéndolos y sacándolos en un movimiento lento y excitante, tal vez un poco doloroso, pero eso no evitaba que se me escaparan gemidos cada vez que los metía dentro nuevamente. Comenzó a subir la velocidad, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran más frecuentes y estruendosos, él estaba simulando lo que sería una penetración real, prácticamente estaba siendo gentil conmigo para que me acostumbrara a la sensación, que según mis sospechas pronto serían reemplazados por él mismo.

Me beso apasionadamente para callar mis gemidos, y rozó mis labios con su lengua, pidiéndome que los abriera. Tímidamente correspondí a su petición y entreabrí mi boca lo suficiente para que el invadiera mi zona bucal con su lengua, explorándola y lamiéndola como un experto. Yo no me iba a quedar quieto, así que los dos comenzamos una lucha de lenguas donde nunca habría ganador, una sutil danza exquisitamente delirante que solo nosotros podríamos bailar el uno con el otro.

-Levi…-. Se separó de mí a jadeos por recuperar el aire nuevamente y me miro a los ojos.- No quiero… no quiero hacerlo aquí…

-¿Qué?-. Yo no podía negar que me faltaba el aire por tal contacto entre nuestros labios

-No quiero hacerlo por primera vez en la mesada de un vestidor, no quiero que estés incómodo-. Me termino de rematar con esas palabras.

-Eren, o lo haces aquí o me visto y me voy-. Amenacé atrayéndolo un poco por la camisa, diciéndole claramente que quería aquí y ahora, aunque nunca lo admita. Logre arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sazonada con sus ojos entrecerrados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sostén esto-. Me indico mostrándome el frasquito con el aceite. Lo tome esperando el porqué de su indicación, y luego de que lo tuviera en mis manos él me alzó por la cintura y los pliegues de las rodillas, como se lleva a una mujer en brazos, tomo los bóxer, pantalones y las botas en manos.

-¡Hey Eren!-. Me quejé, pero me tuve que aferrar de su cuello para no caer a los lados.- ¡Bájame!

-No quiero, si es necesario te cargare hasta una cama-. Me sonrió de manera pícara y comenzó a caminar fuera de los vestuarios y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del spa.- ¿Vives arriba verdad?

Gruñí en forma de afirmación, y luego de eso me cargo escaleras arriba así llegando a la "entrada" de mi casa. Cuando subes por las escaleras instale un par de puertas que llevan a una división de dos pasillos, donde empieza mi casa. Se adaptó todo para que los dos pasillos terminaran en una esquina y se conectaran a una misma sala con concepto de espacio abierto, un ventanal de cristal y una cocina con una isla y una barra que la separa del living comedor. La cocina es totalmente inútil ya que nunca la uso pero es necesaria si alguna vez tengo que guardar cosas, o recalentarlas. A lo largo de los pasillos hay puertas que llevan a distintas habitaciones, las cuales se haya encima del salón de belleza y debajo del dormitorio principal, al cual se llega mediante una pequeña escalera que se cruza con la principal, pasándole por encima y dividiéndola en dos. Esta habitación está por encima de las demás, es el piso más alto y cuenta con un baño y vestidor. Es la habitación más grande de toda la casa y el cuarto principal donde duermo, que ocupa el tamaño de 50 m2 incluyendo un vestidor de 20. Tiene una cama Queen Size de madera oscura y sábanas blancas, acolchado chocolate y algunos almohadones blancos, negros y rojos que contrastan con la paleta oscura. Las paredes son color negro, con solo una pared color rojo que está del lado de la cabecera de la cama.  
Si uno entra a alguna otra habitación puede llegar a una oficina, un cuarto de lavado; algunas habitaciones auxiliares; un armario para productos de limpieza y distintos artefactos para la misma acción; y una enorme biblioteca. El lugar es prácticamente un departamento, pero parece una mansión por su tamaño. La zona de living es contemporánea, con paredes grises y de la misma paleta. En total hay dos baños grandes, uno en la sala principal y otro que conecta con el dormitorio.

Como si hubiera estudiado mi casa se dirigió directo a la puerta del dormitorio. Para que no tuviera que bajarla de una patada le ayude abriéndola, arriesgándome a caer al soltar una mano, y rápidamente entro a la enorme habitación, sorprendiéndose de su tamaño, prácticamente un piso entero. Divisó la enorme cama y camino hasta allí, depositándome suavemente sobre ella y colocándose entre mis piernas.

-Bonito cuarto, es enorme para tu solito ¿No crees?-. Me habló juguetón, insinuándose.

-Tsk.

-La cama también es enorme, debes tener frío a la noche, aunque como es de esperarse de ti esta impecable. Vamos a desordenarla un poco ¿Vale?-. Me miro con picardía y prosiguió a besarme en los labios nuevamente, abalanzándose sobre mí y sosteniéndose con los brazos a mis lados. Rozo su entrepierna con la mía, y aunque aún estuviera cubierta por la ropa gruño de placer al sentir el contacto.- Ya no lo aguanto…

-No vayas a venirte solo por desvestirte en frente mío-. Le reté, sabía cómo era en el segundario.- Antes solo con que te mirara fijamente mientras jugabas con mi ropa interior vaciabas todo.

-Sí, pero he corregido eso con mi mano-. Me sonrió mientras lentamente se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Te masturbaste pensando en mí?-. Dije con un imperceptible tono de enojo en mi voz.

-Todas las noches-. Nuevamente se abalanzó y me beso para callar la queja que vendría de mi boca, aunque no podría reprimirla del todo.

-Cerdo pervertido-. Le insulté mientras miraba ansioso como desabrochaba el botón del pantalón.

-Yo no estoy viendo fijamente como alguien se desabrocha el pantalón esperando a ver su erección-. Contraatacó, y joder que tenía razón. Alcé la mirada llena de furia para encontrarme con sus juguetones y brillantes ojos verdes, expectantes a mi reacción. Cuando termino por desvestirse y bajo completamente su ropa interior con el pantalón exhalo aliviado por liberarse de la presión que ejerce un par de bóxer ajustados junto a unos Jeans. No pude evitar sorprenderme por el tamaño que había adquirido el "Pequeño Jäeger" que ahora no era tan pequeño.- ¿Qué?

-Eren, has crecido-. Lleve mis manos a su sexo, tocándolo con la punta del dedo.

-¿E-Eso crees?-. Preguntó avergonzado por tal tipo de comentario.

-No va a entrar, esa cosa no entrara en mí-. No podía quitar mi vista de eso, pero él se abalanzó nuevamente y me beso en la frente.

-Está bien, te lo haré despacito y no te dolerá-. Al tratar de besar mi frente quedé bajo su cuello, y pude sentir un bulto que me molestaba, y descubrí que la cámara aún estaba colgada de su cuello, a lo que yo reaccione forcejeando para quitársela, llevándome una queja de sorpresa de su parte.- ¡A-Auch, Levi! ¿Qué haces?

-Por qué sigues teniendo esta cosa en tu cuello-. Logré quitarle la tira y me quedé con el aparato en las manos. Rápidamente la lancé hacia unos almohadones amontonados en una esquina cercana de la habitación, importándome muy poco si había dado en el blanco o si se había estrellado en el suelo.

-Levi, si se rompe no sería muy bueno ¿Sabes?-. Dijo mientras miraba donde había quedado la cámara, no muy feliz y queriendo no mostrar su enojo conmigo en ese momento, un enojo que nunca dura casi nada cuando le contraataco con una cara seductora como la que puse en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que me colgaba de su cuello obligándole a mirarme

-¿Prefieres a una cámara o a mí?-. Me miro un poco y me sonrió

-¿Realmente es necesario preguntarlo?

-Hm…

-Obviamente la cámara.

-¿¡Que!?-. Reaccione casi con un grito, así desarmando mi fachada de cara seductora-destruye-Eren por la real de ira y furia, trate de quitarlo de encima de mí inútilmente, ya que estallo en risas y me beso nuevamente en los labios, callando mis movimientos y quejas.

-Es una broma, solo quería saber si realmente te importo.

-Hm…-. Nuevamente me beso en los labios, y ahogué un gemido en su garganta cuando pude sentir como rozaba su erección con la mía.

-Levi ¿Dónde dejaste el frasco?-. Estaba jadeando, excitado y esperando ansioso el momento en el que pueda hacerlo. Le mostré el frasco que había quedado enterrado entre unos almohadones detrás de mí. Se levantó y se quitó la camisa, dejando así ver su muy bien formado cuerpo un poco bronceado y una llave de bronce colgando en su cuello.

-Bonito cuerpo-. Coquetee.

-¿Te gusta? ayudo a quitarme la mía y me dejo con el pecho al descubierto. Nuevamente se colocó sobre mí, esta vez sin camisa, y dejando así caer la llave sobre mi cuello, causándome un gran escalofrío por la diferencia de temperatura entre el frío metal y mi cálida piel. Mire a la zona de su abdomen y pude ver un moretón bastante grande de color azul, producto de mis golpes.

-Eren ¿Te duele?-. Lleve mi mano y rocé suavemente la zona, a lo que Eren respondió con un imperceptible quejido de dolor.

-E-Esta bien… no es nada

-Lo siento-. Me miro con los ojos abiertos sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de mi boca, mire hacia otro lado y volví a hablar.- Lamento haberte golpeado así de fuerte, yo…

-Levi, No te disculpes-. Hablo con un hilo de voz que me sorprendió bastante.- Es mi culpa, todo lo que dijiste… era verdad y tenías derecho a decirlo, también a golpearme, incluso creo que no me merezco esto ni un poco, no me merezco ni siquiera haberte vuelto a ver, hablar, oír tu voz o sentir tu cuerpo en contacto con el mío.

-Eren…

-Yo soy el que se debe disculpar, Levi. Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Siento haberte ilusionado, pero espero ahora poder hacerte feliz ¿Si?-. Me sonrió ampliamente pero por sus ojos no se asomó felicidad, más bien remordimiento y pena.

-Está bien Eren. No importa todas las mierdas que hayas hecho en el pasado, con que te tenga aquí ahora me basta-. Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, e inmediatamente mire a otro lado y forcejee tratando de liberarme. Ahora sí que la felicidad rebosaba por sus ojos verdes, tanto que podría llegar a ser contagiosa. Seguí forcejeando para liberarme, y el también forcejeaba para no dejarme ir.- Eren ¡Suéltame mierda!

-¡Deja de forcejear! ¡No voy a dejarte ir ahora que dices algo tan bonito como eso dirigido hacia mi persona! Aunque tenga una maldición en medio.

-Su-suéltame-. Aunque no quería, la fuerza de Eren podía conmigo, dejándome inmóvil por las muñecas.

-Levi, di eso de nuevo…

-Ni drogado lo diré-. Le reté con la mirada, y él me la devolvió iniciando así una lucha silenciosa, donde probablemente el ganador sería el primero en ceder a la atracción del otro, el cual probablemente sería Eren. Me tomo con una mano por las muñecas y con la otra me apretó los cachetes, como si quisiera sacarme algo de la boca.

-Levi, di que me quieres.

-Jamash-. Mis palabras salieron distorsionadas por el apriete de cachetes que tenía en mi boca. Me miraba fijamente y con determinación, esa misma puta determinación que hace que no pueda ceder ante él, no porque cediera ante él, sino porque no me agrada gastar saliva sin sentido en discutir algo en lo que no cederá.

-Vamos, dilo-. Apretujo un poco más fuerte.

-Mhhno-. Aflojo un poco al ver que no podía hablar correctamente.

-Si no lo dices lo interpretaré como que no me quieres, y me iré-. Concluyó retándome y obligándome a doblegarme.

-¡No!-. Dije casi gritando, y él me sonrió ampliamente, acercando su rostro, tanto que podía oler su esencia, dulce y seductora.

-¿Entonces?

-P-Púdrete, pero t-te…

-¿Hmm…?

-Te quiero…-. No podía creer que mi cara estuviera ardiendo tanto de la vergüenza, él suspiro feliz y me beso en los labios nuevamente.

-De todas maneras ya lo sabía-. Cuando dijo esto trate de darle un rodillazo, pero él lo impidió y rio un poco.- Bueno, mejor sigamos con lo de antes…

Abrió nuevamente el frasquito y me quede quieto mirando cómo se vertía bastante sobre su hombría, para luego untar un poco con sus dedos en mi entrada, quitándome un gemido a la fuerza.

-Levi… ¿Estás listo?-. Dijo con timidez y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el más allá de ser un jodido pervertido no deja de ser tierno y protector cuando quiere.

-Si…-. Tampoco pude evitar un rojo sumiso en mis pómulos, parecemos un par de putos adolescentes. Ya con mi aprobación comprobada se alejó un poco y se puso entre mis piernas, en una posición vergonzosa para mí. Me puse incluso más nervioso cuando colocó su brazo por debajo de mi cadera, manteniéndola en su lugar para que no tuviera escapatoria. Lleve un brazo encima de mi rostro para taparlo y pude sentir como Eren presionaba suavemente contra mi entrada, la cual cedió a expandirse debido al lubricante, arrancándome un sonoro gemido al sentir que ya estaba dentro de mí. Dolía como mil putos carajos.  
Eren gruño de placer y busco mi mirada, pero para hallarla debía quitar mi brazo de mi rostro, y yo sinceramente no quería, ya que aunque tratara de negarlo sabía que alguna que otra lágrima se me estaba escapando de los ojos debido al dolor placentero que sentía, joder, le dije que no entraría, es un puto monstruo.

-Levi, déjame ver tu rostro

-Nngh…-. Logró dejar al descubierto mi rostro y su cara se sorprendió cuando descubrió la lágrima rebelde surcando por mi mejilla.

-Dios santo. ¿Levi, te duele?-. Me hablo con un real tono preocupado.

-Duele como la puta madre-. Dije casi con un gruñido, y pude ver como los ojos de Eren perdían brillo al ver que no disfrutaba de esto, aunque no era verdad del todo, ya que aunque mi ego no lo quisiera dentro de lo muy recóndito me gustaba que fuera Eren el causante de esas sensaciones, fueran de dolor o no… ¿Eso es masoquismo? Joder.- Pero me gusta…

-¿En serio? Gracias a dios…-. Se vio aliviado y la preocupación se fue de sus hombros. Trate de cambiar de tema, aunque no del todo debido a la situación en la que estábamos… estamos… teniendo sexo.

-¿Y tú Eren? ¿Se siente bien?-. Temblando coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. Tomo una y la beso en el dorso.

-Sí. Por adentro estas calentito y eres suave. Me aprietas bastante pero es normal, de todas maneras se siente como un abrazo, realmente me encanta y se siente delicioso-. No pude evitar sentir correr la sangre a mis mejillas al oír tal tipo de descripción, y él se apresuró a nuevamente sostenerse sobre sus brazos a mí alrededor y besarme. Estar debajo de él y su enorme pecho me hizo sentir más pequeño y débil.- ¿Esta bien si me muevo?

-Está bien si quieres hacerlo.

-Ok…-. Se movió un poco para quedar en una mejor posición y no pude evitar una mueca de dolor. Pude sentir como lentamente se deslizaba para salir de mi interior, y gemí fuertemente al sentir como arremetía contra mi fondo.

-Eren… ¡Ah!-. A medida que suavemente y con cuidado entraba y salía, no podía evitar gemir su nombre con desenfreno.

-Levi… ¿Te gusta?-. ¿Cómo mierda puede hacer tal tipo de pregunta en una situación así? ¡Joder, estoy gimiendo tu nombre sin mi consentimiento! ¿Eso no te basta?

-Mnhg…-. Cubrí nuevamente mi rostro con el brazo para no dejar que me viera, pero él rápidamente me descubrió.

-Levi, me gusta ver tu rostro…-. Él corto la frase ya que tampoco pudo evitar gruñir de placer al sentir el placer de mi interior apretándolo. Comenzó a subir el ritmo lentamente, pero luego de unos 20 minutos estaba prácticamente embistiendo contra mi interior de manera animal y salvaje, pero no me producía dolor en lo más mínimo, es más, el placer era delirantemente enloquecedor, nublándome la vista y haciendo que un pequeño hilillo de saliva se cayera por el costado de mi boca al mismo tiempo que gemía su nombre como perra en celo al ritmo de la entrada-salida.

Él también comenzó a gemir, y levemente cambió la posición, terminándome de enloquecer al sentir como golpeaba constantemente mi punto delicioso una y otra vez, tanto que ya sentía como nuevamente el orgasmo se acercaba erizándome la piel. Gemí su nombre una última vez con fervor y termine vaciando todo lo que nunca había salido por años. Un líquido blanco y espeso inundo mi vientre y salpico un poco de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se agitaba fuertemente y el orgasmo invadía cada poro de mi piel. Pude oír como él también gemía al mismo tiempo que sentía como llenaba todo mi interior con su deliciosa semilla. Suavemente se retiró de dentro de mí, causándome un gran escalofrío, y se tiró a mi lado agotado totalmente, sudando. Yo no podía decir nada ya que probablemente estaba en el mismo estado. Mire la pared color carmesí y pude ver allí el reloj que marcaba ya las 4 de la tarde. Hace 1 hora y media que habíamos comenzado con la sesión, y bien sabe Petra que yo nunca tardo demasiado.

Trate de incorporarme pero solo conseguí una mueca de por el dolor punzante en mi espalda. Eren me miro y se levantó también, evidentemente más fresco y feliz. Me senté al borde de la cama y Eren me tomo por detrás, queriendo evitar que me fuera.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Abajo nos están esperando Eren, no quiero que deduzcan que hicimos alguna cosa.

-Pero lo hicimos-. Me sonrió incluso de manera más amplia.

-Pero no quiero que lo sepan-. Zanje la conversación en ese punto y me levanté a duras penas para buscar mi camisa y la musculosa, que habían quedado en el piso.- Joder, se arrugaron.

-Lo siento…-. Se notaba el casi imperceptible miedo en su voz, sabe lo que hizo, sabe de mi carácter, y sabe que no me gusta que la ropa quede en el piso. Se vio divertido al ver que caminaba algo extraño, pero rápidamente lo corregí y aunque me doliera me pare recto.- ¿Puedes caminar?

-No debo aprender a caminar de nuevo solo porque un mocoso me violo-. Dije con irritación, pude sentir como él me rodeaba la cadera con los brazos y me abrazaba desde atrás.

-No te viole Levi. Hicimos el amor-. Me reprochó mientras frotaba su mejilla suavemente sobre mi cabello, en forma de afecto.- Fue una buena primera vez…

-¿Primera vez? ¿Era tu primera vez?

-S-Si…-. Dijo algo avergonzado. Joder, es su primera vez y se sintió como el puto paraíso. No puedo decir demasiado ya que yo tampoco lo he hecho, las mujeres nunca me atrajeron, y siempre que comenzaba a relacionarme con alguna buscaba que fuera de ojos verdes y castaña, pero no igualaba la chispa que tienen los de Eren.- No quería hacerlo con nadie que no fueras tú…

-Pero besaste a otras chicas-. Contraataque con lo que habíamos discutido abajo. Se paralizó y decidió tomar distancia debido a que no sabía cómo interpretar mis reacciones.

-Era una modelo borracha en una fiesta, yo también estaba algo pasado de copas y decidí acompañarla a su casa, entonces en el camino comenzó a coquetearme y termino por besarme en la puerta de su casa…-. Dijo avergonzado

-¿Era bonita?

-Hm… Si…

-¿Cómo era?

-Rubia de ojos celestes…-. Me miro nuevamente y se acercó a mí, para tratar de plantar un beso en mis labios.- De todas maneras los prefiero morochos con ojos grises, pequeños y gruñones.

-Ni se te ocurra acercárteme… ¿Dónde mierda dejaste el bóxer y los pantalones?

-Ni idea, por allí con las demás cosas de fotografía, creo…-. Se giró y también comenzó a colocarse su ropa, solo se tuvo que subir el pantalón y la ropa interior, para después ponerse nuevamente su camiseta y el abrigo. Yo fui a buscar a mi gran vestidor una prenda de ropa interior porque odio ponerme una que ya está sucia y usada. Volví también con un par de zapatos de hombre unos Jeans negros.- ¿Por qué usas eso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque no me gusta

-Lástima.

-Quítatelo-. Se acercó y comenzó a tironear del pantalón que aún estaba en mis brazos. Comenzamos a forcejear por la prenda y termino ganando él, mirándome triunfante y rápidamente dirigiéndose para bloquear la puerta a mi armario.

-¡Púdrete Jäeger!-. Grite irritado mientras tomaba en brazos los otros Jeans que usaba antes y los comenzaba a deslizar por mis piernas, abrochándolos al final y acomodando el cinturón de cuero. Hecho una furia tome su cámara y comencé a ver las fotos. Pareció darle un semi ataque cardíaco al ver que yo cargaba su preciada cámara. Al ojear las fotos con rapidez comencé a abrir los ojos y bajar la velocidad al descubrir todas las fotos que me había tomado semi desnudo y luego en el momento anterior del sexo. Termine por apagar el aparato antes de terminar de ver las fotos y levante la mirada para encontrarme con Eren casi temblando de miedo esperando mi reacción con respecto a las curiosas fotos que había tomado durante la sesión.

-Antes de que me golpees, debo decir que moriré feliz…

-¿Me tomas fotos desnudo? Eso termino de sellar tu sentencia de cerdo pervertido, hijo de puta.

-¿No me vas a asesinar?

-Me arrestarían por eso, así que no.

-A-Ah… ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el Rivaille que yo conozco?

-Cállate y cámbiate.

-Seguro "Sargento"~

-¿Qué mierda dices?

-Pareces un Sargento, dando órdenes así.

-Deja de fantasear fetiches sexuales y vístete de una puta vez.

-No lo había pensado así, pero no está mal. ¿Quieres probar?

-Claro que no, con un dolor de espalda me basta.

-¿Te duele?-. Se acercó a mí y me tomo por la cintura, atrayéndome un poco e incitándome a que lo abrazara. Me miraba con algo de pena en los ojos, pero sobretodo en ellos se reflejaba la inocencia y preocupación verdadera. Si hay una manera eficiente de saber que piensa Eren en ese momento es mirarle a los ojos, esos orbes de un color entre verde, azul y amarillo son como un poema.

-Un poco, no necesito que me ayudes a caminar.

-Te puedo cargar

-No quiero y no lo necesito.

-Yo sé que si

-¡Deja de ser tan molesto de una jodida vez!-. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí bruscamente. Él me siguió y los dos bajamos por las grandes escaleras que descendían hasta la conexión se salones aún cerrado. Rápidamente abrí las dos puertas de par en par e irrumpí en el salón, que estaba anormalmente vacío, completamente a excepción de Hanji y Petra.- ¿Qué mierda paso aquí?

-Ah ¡Volvieron! ¿Cómo la pasaron?-. Dijo Hanji emocionada.

-Loca, que mierda hiciste ¿Por qué este lugar está vacío?

-Oh, era para que la gente no se sintiera incomoda con tus gemidos Levi-. Pude sentir como me helaba completamente… ¿Cómo mierda no lo pensé? Mi casa está arriba.

-L-Levi… tus techos no aíslan muy bien los sonidos…-. Dijo algo incomoda y hasta perturbada Petra. Mire a Eren por encima del hombro y estaba palideciendo.

-¡No te preocupes! Los sacamos a todos de aquí antes de que empezaras a gozar como perra en celo. Paso que cuando Petra me dijo que usarían los vestuarios fui a ver cómo iban las cosas y Eren estaba tocándote el trasero, así que me adelanté a los hechos.

-Pedazo de hija de puta…

-¿Qué? ¿Preferías que la gente que se cortaba el pelo escucharan los constantes "Eren" y otros tipos de gemidos y sonidos?-. Considerándolo, debería estar agradecido con que saco a toda la gente de aquí

-¡Eren, No debiste ir tan fuerte! -. Reprochó Petra.

-¡Como querías que parara si hacía rostros lascivos todo el tiempo!-. Se defendió él

-De todas maneras hubieran notado que hicieron algo, digo, su ropa esta toda arrugada y su cabello está totalmente revuelto, además de que los dos se ven más frescos… sobretodo Eren-. Termino por concluir Hanji.

-Se sintió tan bien…-. Eren apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa boba, y se le veía en el rostro que estaba fantaseando. Todos se asustaron un poco al notar que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato.

-Joder, llegan a decir algo sobre esto, mencionarlo alguna vez, juro que iré con sus familias y las asesinaré.

-Parece que Levi se pone gruñón después del sexo-. No tomaron en cuenta mi amenaza de muerte.

-Debe ser por el dolor de espalda-. Eren palmeo la zona donde comienza la espina dorsal y yo emití un quejido al sentir el suave golpe. Iba a decir algo pero un casi imperceptible gruñido de mi estómago interrumpió todo, dejándonos en silencio y causando que Eren se sonrojara hasta las orejas por el tierno sonido.

-Joder… tengo hambre…

-¿No comiste nada?-. Preguntó Eren abrazándome un poco

-Con todas las sesiones, no-. Dije algo cansado, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¿Quieres que te cocine amor?-. La vena en la sien se me hinchó al escuchar el sobrenombre, pero el hambre y los recuerdos del sabor de las comidas de Eren pudieron conmigo.

-No tengo nada con lo que puedas cocinar.

-Puedo ir a comprar los ingredientes-. No era una opción, él quería cocinar para mí. Si ahora fuera un perro su cola estaría revoloteando suavemente detrás de él de la emoción por esperar la respuesta.

-No te tardes, muero de hambre.- Suspiré cansado, no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

-¡Sí!-. Me sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejándome solo con Petra y Hanji.

-¿Ustedes no se van a ir?

-¿Nos estas echando enanin? Que cruel. Dime ¿Cómo se sintió? Si Eren fue demasiado fuerte y te lastimó yo misma me encargaré de patearle el trasero-. Dijo Hanji con euforia.

-No te responderé esa mierda Hanji.

-De todas maneras, debo suponer que se sintió bien a juzgar por tus gemidos-. Concluyó ella feliz.- Yo me debo ir, tengo que volver a casa con mis niñas, en solo una hora comenzará la fiesta.

-Pásatela bien Hanji-san-. Dijo Petra con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió hacia mí.- Yo también me retirare por hoy, no quiero interrumpirlos…

-Váyanse de una puta vez-. Me sonrieron y se fueron por las puertas, dejándome solo en medio de ese enorme salón de belleza. Me aproxime a uno de los espejos y mire mi figura en el reflejo, toda despeinada y hecha un desastre, pero un desastre sensual, que te dice específicamente "Acabo de follar y ha estado genial". Hice una mueca de desagrado y mire una de las máquinas para rasurar el cabello que había en uno de los costados. Un peinado como el de la secundaria no me vendría mal… "Sargento"… recordé las palabras de Eren, y sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero comencé así a rasurar la parte trasera de la cabeza dejando un peinado al estilo militar "No está mal" Pensé. Siempre me ha gustado como me queda.

-Supongo que debo subir y darme una ducha…-. Le hablé al aire, y así comencé a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi casa para entrar a la ducha y ponerme a pensar.

_Por fin está aquí… al final ha vuelto. Supongo que ha cumplido su promesa…_

.

.

.

Ya van pasando 3 meses desde que Eren ha comenzado a vivir conmigo. Él cocina para mí todos los días a la mañana y noche, al mediodía deja algo preparado. Trabaja en la ciudad como fotógrafo profesional, ya sea tanto de personas o paisajes, y he descubierto que la única vez que trabajo con modelos fue conmigo, ya que se había especificado en paisajismo elaborado.  
Abrió una tienda y es una fuente de ingresos más. Todos los días cuando se marcha de casa me obliga a despedirlo con un beso, y también recibe un abrazo de Iris, la niña de 3 años que adoptamos tan solo hace unas semanas.  
Yo seguí con mi negocio de estilismo y estoy todo el día allí. Petra me ayuda a cuidar que la niña no se meta en problemas o que llegue a decirme "mamá" en frente de todas las personas, aunque la vez que lo hizo no me molesto en lo absoluto, ya que la idea es que se acostumbre a su nuevo hogar ¿Verdad?

En conclusión, eso es todo.

-Fin.- :3

* * *

¡Holis! ¿Les gusto? ;_; Espero que si! Fue de pocos capis, pero este último... ¡Joder, tiene casi once mil palabras!  
Jeje, al primero seguramente no entendieron lo de "joderte a tí" pero recordemos que Eren estuvo en españa, y allí joder es tener sexo (?) xDDU de todas maneras yo uso mucho la palabra, es como que se me hace normal u_u los españoles deben sentirlo como cuando dicen "Cógeme el vaso" y ellos quiere decir que les des el vaso, pero los Argentinos lo entendemos como "Follate el vaso" ovo'' ?

PD: Si ven que algo no concuerda, que falta una parte o lo que sea, es el pinshi fanfiction unu''

Bueno, dejando mis locuras de lado, no responderé a los reviews porque son demasiados ;_; Ih, eso me encanta *-* pero bueno unu

¡Recuerden dejar sus sensualones reviews! Alimentan mi cocoro *3* Eso es todo por hoy!

Sho, Patatapandicornio~


End file.
